Iron Struck
by Foreign Inhabitant
Summary: Elizabeth Lennox has moved in with her uncle, Will Lennox, and his family. She knows of the Cybertronians and decides to avoid their presence on Earth; but unfortunately, doesn't know she has come to close friends with one of the most obstinate.
1. Chapter 1

I drove into the driveway of the Lennox residence in a red Dodge Challenger. A ponytail rested in my hair and I wore a green T-shirt and black sweatpants along with black converse. I was offered to stay here as a way to save money, for I didn't have enough for my own residence just yet. I didn't want to take Will's generous offer, but found myself in need of it. As I parked and climbed out, my eyes first noticed a huge black GMC Topkick. The truck was massive. _Fit for military_. I silently mused.

It was truly magnificent in stature. The engine would almost certainly be booming and deafening if used with enthusiasm.

"Man…you are a blazing hot Topkick big guy." I walked closer feeling the urge to touch it but retracted my hand thinking I needed permission. I also swore I heard a grunt somewhere but ignored it.

I turned and walked to the front porch of the house, knocking on the door then backing a few steps away from it with a smile on my face, hoping to surprise the family on my arrival. The door swung open and Annabelle, now 16, squealed and ran towards me with all her speed.

"ELIZABETH!" Annabelle screamed as she attached herself onto me.

"Whoa, easy there Anna! You've grown!" I said while laughing.

Anna finally detached herself and was grinning from ear to ear. "You have too Liz! Wait, are you calling me fat? Jeez, where'd you get all this muscle from? Never mind, I'll take you to your room! I've got it all ready for you!"

I laughed hysterically from all her words. "Thanks, but I need to get my luggage first."

"Well we can help you with that."

I turned around to see Will and Sarah walk onto the porch.

I smiled and saluted with an eased posture and said, "Hello Uncle Will." And before he could say anything, I walked to him and gave him a quick hug. "Hi Aunt Sarah." I went to her and did the same.

Will turned me to face him with his hands on my shoulders saying, "I am very sorry for what happened, Liz, and if there is anything you need…we are always here to help." He had an earnest look on his face which made smile half-heartedly. I tried making the mood a little less depressing, especially since they made all the nice preparations for me.

The reason as to why I'm staying here for a long while is because both my parents are deceased. My brother has gone off to the military to follow in the footsteps of my father. I had an urge to attend the militia also, but was held back by my overprotective brother. He debated with me on the delicate matter, but he finally won in the end, mainly because I had a fear for guns. Their noise was enough to make your eardrums split. So now, I stay, living as an ordinary civilian. I have a temporary job at a business called Sandvic Metals, since I had majored on blacksmithing and metalworking. My brain seems to agree with the sharp curves and edges of blade work. I own quite a few knives and swords, most of which were handmade by me.

We all went to my Challenger and got the luggage in the trunk. Not much was there, besides for the huge gym bag that carried my personal weapons I cherished so much. _Wow, I'm weird._

As we were walking towards the house, I finally asked, "How did you get a beast like that Will?" My finger briefly pointed to the Topkick.

Will looked somewhat uneasy but shook it off and said, "I just have him because of the local military base."

"Him?" I looked confused but then gave a raised eyebrow.

Will faced me with a nod and produced a small smile.

Right then I knew he was speaking of the alien species living on Earth for which my father had a great obsession about. My father told me that they were divided into two kinds of aliens; ones with blue eyes and ones with red eyes. He hadn't told me what they were called, whether he didn't know or he kept the information secret. It must have been secret.

Because of his obsession, he soon came across an evil alien robot that killed him where he stood. The alien somehow knew his whereabouts and the information he seemed to know of their peculiar and deadly species. After his death, I did not want anything to do with these creatures no matter if good or bad. They were the destruction which caused my father to die. I knew my uncle Will worked with them, too, which had me a bit worried.

I turned and stared at the Topkick with knowing eyes. My expression became serious, then hard. I knew it or he could see me, but whatever he was, he didn't budge. When continuing to walk back to the house, I forced myself to stay away and not be remembered by my sadness, pain, and…anger; anger of this alien species that killed my father.

By late afternoon, I was finally settled into my new bedroom with what little luggage I had. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room against the back wall with an oak nightstand beside it. A plain desk with a mirror stood against the side wall, displaying pictures of Annabelle and I taped to it. _Anna must have had them taped there for me to see. _

The closet was next to the window on the other side of the room. Walking towards the mirror, I looked sadly at my reflection. I never did think I was beautiful, only pretty. My dirty blonde hair was down on the middle of my back, my almond eyes were icy blue with a hint of green, and my pale skin was well…pale. I stood at a height of 5 foot 6, but with an easy muscular form. All of the muscles made me weigh of about one hundred and thirty five pounds. Backing away with a sigh of relaxation, I made my way to the living room.

* * *

><p>The evening dinner was great, served with steak and mashed potatoes. I ate with as much manners and politeness as I could muster. Will, Sarah, and Anna made me feel at home already. Anna got me to call her my sister since we practically were.<p>

When upstairs in my room with Anna, I talked with her about what has been happening in the past months. With my years of college taken care of, I had to search for a suitable and permanent career to my liking. Of course, it needed to consist of blades. I was thinking of going into the business called Cold Steel but still hadn't made my choice.

I would never think of killing a person myself. I made my creations for the militia because they knew how to appreciate my type of work.

"I just wanted to say mainly that I am really sorry for what happened to your parents, Liz. That shouldn't happen to anyone, especially you." _Great, I am reminded once again of the pain…_

I forced a reassuring smile for her and said, "Don't worry about it. I now have you to look after, as much of a pain you are."

"Heeeyyyy!"

I hugged her, which made her stand and say goodnight. I was left there sitting on my bed, getting very tired of all the commotion of my first day here. I didn't want to go to sleep however. I've been having nightmares every night since the death of my parents which was seven months and nineteen days ago. I do have a little black under my eyes because of it, too. So many violent and real memories are glued into my brain. The nightmares make me relive them almost every night.

I decided to sneak out into the front yard and lie down to gaze out above the stars. It was a good plan, considering I loved space. With my bare feet and maroon night robe hanging loosely about my short form, I padded silently down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door. I was thankful the door wasn't at all squeaky. When reaching the yard on soft green grass, now dark green, I lied down and stared up into the night sky.

Dozens of stars flickered around my sight, and I wished I could see much farther. I saw the Milky Way and the Big Dipper. _I love it out here._

Instead of being obsessed with alien species like my father was, I was obsessed with space; the space with all the brilliant stars which you can never touch; the space with millions of floating galaxies; the space with millions of other planets besides our own which haven't yet been discovered and maybe never will. There was so much to learn. I wished someone could explain it to me.

Then I remembered the alien species. One of them in particular could very well be watching me at this moment. I turned and looked at the garage, and sure enough, there next to it, was the Topkick. It… or he was facing me like he was analyzing me.

I got up rather slowly from my lying position and started to walk towards him with a hard but curious gaze. I felt a shiver come down my spine when stopping only three yards away from him. I stood there not saying a word or he. Water came into my eyes from the memory of my father, but I kept my gaze. Then, I thought I heard a very soft grunt and which made my mouth open just slightly in shock realizing it was from him. I softened my gaze and brought it to the ground, saying word barely audible… "Hello." The truck seemed to stiffen when I finally said something, but he remained stable and strong. I wanted to know the main question that was in my mind. I, of course, wanted to know why they were here on Earth; why they had to come and kill my only father.

I walked closer as I felt yet another urge to touch him. A strange pull was compelling me to come closer. But I now stopped a foot away. My eyes fell upon an exotic symbol which remained on the grill of the truck. It was some sort of a robotic face. Remembering the similar but different symbol of the alien who killed my father, I then stepped back and started towards the house once again. It was abruptly cold when walking back; realizing heat radiated immensely from him and had surrounded me only a moment ago. I actually found it… comforting.

* * *

><p>I awoke from a nightmare. Dreadful it was as always. I held back tears and cringed. I hated this. I wanted it to end. I could scarcely sleep correctly. Turning my head, the clock read 5:23. I groaned and felt pain. My dreams were always of pain. The pain from which I lost my mother and father.<p>

I finally climbed out after staring at the ceiling and put some torn jeans and a T-shirt on for a day of fiddling with my knives and swords. I took fencing lessons starting at age 9 but stopped when age 14. My mind wanted to move on to learn more of unique swords such as the Samurai.

I have 27 knives, a Rapier Sword, a Samurai Sword, a Katana, a Gladious, and a Scimitar. I collect them, but also train with them to have more of a defensive and prepared personality for upcoming events. I most certainly wasn't going to be helpless.

Before I went downstairs, I read some chapters from A Princess of Mars until hearing Sarah in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Aunt Sarah." She glanced at me once before returning to cooking.

"Good Morning Liz. Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, thank you." I lied as I sat at the kitchen bar. I didn't want her to worry about my personal problems.

"Good" was all she answered back. I smiled as Will sat next to me dressed in his military uniform. He patted me on the shoulder. "You feel alright here Liz?"

I smiled wider. "I'm feeling great here." He smiled back and took a gulp of his orange juice.

"Hey Will?"

He turned to me.

"I was actually wondering if you had any place where I could… put my swords and knives." I started hesitantly, thinking it wasn't a good time to say it. I started to add something but he interrupted…

"Well, all of my rifles are out in the garage and I usually shoot out in the field behind the house. You could work with your blades out there, too. Just don't cut yourself." Will did really know me when it came to my skills in weaponry and I loved him for it. I then remembered that he said to put them in the garage… _Oh great, I will be seeing him again._ I thought with some sarcasm.

I faked a smile and nodded to Will. Without remembering of breakfast until later, I was departing up the stairs to retrieve my weapons. My arms were overly full as I headed to the garage. The door of it was opened just as yesterday and on the inside, the Topkick sat unmoved. I walked slowly in, realizing this was where he slept, so it was his domain.

I stared at him for a moment, looked down, and said as strongly as I could, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to put a few things away." I raised an eyebrow when I received a barely audible grunt. It was nerve wrecking to have an alien watching over the Lennox's.

Without another word, I walked to the back of the garage behind the truck where a table stood. I carefully placed the bag with my knives on the table so as to not drop it with so much already in my hands. Next, I set each sword down in a neat fashion where they lay from longest to shortest. Girls usually organize music CDs or nail polish, while I organize swords and daggers. _Now I know why people call me complicated._

I found myself even humming while busy with rearranging, unaware of the presence of the Topkick no longer; unaware he could very well be listening.

I gradually stopped humming when my hand rested on the beautiful Katana sword. I unsheathed it. And that… was a big mistake.

The garage was suddenly filled with the sound of the Topkick's engine coming on-line. I jumped and gasped at the sudden outburst, thinking he was attacking, but instead of readying myself, I cowered and backed away, knowing that I sure enough wouldn't win. The Topkick rolled out of the garage onto the driveway reversing itself so it could have a view of the house and the inside of the garage.

_I must have distressed him. I was behind him when unsheathing my sword. He was just caught off guard. Ugh! Now I'm contemplating what an alien thinks! I'm losing myself._ I figured.

I quickly sheathed my Katana and walked out of the garage. I silently berated myself for not getting into a defensive position when thinking he was attacking. _I, at least, should die with some confidence in myself_. I wore an apologetic look on my face. I swore that I would never be involved in alien matters and yet…

"It looks like you insulted him! Ha!" Will said while laughing and came towards the Topkick.

"I only caught him off guard that's all." I replied still with an apologetic look.

"Caught off guard? How in the world did you catch Ironhide off guard?" Will asked amused.

"Ironhide?" I think the truck stiffened as I said his name. Couldn't blame him though.

Will had a huge grin and replied. "Yeah, Liz, this is Ironhide. He is a weapon's specialist; always putting Autobots under his rank in their place."

My eyes grew wide in pure horror. "A weapon's specialist." I whispered the words. _I have been around a weapon's specialist this entire time! _

Will still had an amused look. "Yeah, probably even one of the toughest Autobots on earth if you ask me, but don't worry. Even though he is hard as rock on the outside, I bet he can be as soft as a pillow on the inside; although, no one has seen that side yet."

I quickly put my Katana behind my back but gripped it tight if he ever made a move. I wasn't fazed by the amusement Will seemed to have of this…Ironhide. "Yeah well, the last thing I want is to be on his bad side."

Will hugged me with his left arm and just laughed. He then finally said, "Now are you going to tell him your name or not?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Will just smiled and winked.

"I don't think so." I said while walking back to the house, but then was grabbed by my two shoulders and dragged over to Iron… Ironhide.

Will had a sincere look plastered on his face and whispered in my ear, "He wouldn't dare hurt you Liz. If he was, he would have already done so."

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes slightly at the all too familiar statement, and took a few steps toward Ironhide. I hesitated and then whispered so only he could hear.

"Elizabeth."

And before my uncle could patronize me further, I walked back to the house with my Katana in hand, heading for my room. My thoughts never ceased as they were constantly fussing about how I told an alien my name! _What is wrong with me?_ I had told my name to one of them, who is a part of the species that killed my beloved father.


	2. Chapter 2

It now has been two weeks since I moved in with the Lennox's. I feel very much at home; although, my nightmares have grown in my sleep. Once, I ended up sleep walking into the living; but thankfully, no one realized it. I have been thinking about my older brother a lot lately. I haven't spoken with him in months and it definitely worries me. _Gosh, I sound like a paranoid mother._

Anyways, Ironhide, the Topkick in the driveway, and I have been disregarding each other except when I sneak outside to escape my nightmares. Yes, I go to an alien robot for company in the middle of nights. I don't do much talking to him, but I do all the talking. I even began to trust him even though he never talks to me. He is unique, as I've always thought to myself. This is one such night which was very interesting…

I awoke and was glazed in a cold sweat, trembling and breathing wildly. Tears began to spill. The dream was of my brother, but he was in my father's situation of dying. In this dream my brother was killed by this…Decepticon.

I seized my night robe and started down the stairs. The door silently creaked shut as I stepped onto the porch and then on the concrete. I reached the front yard and my bare feet were content on cool familiar grass. When sitting lightly in the middle of the yard, my eyes began to gaze up at the sky like on other nights. Soon, however, I began to cry and slouched until my head was in my lap. I couldn't cry in front of my family, so this was the only time. I could feel my eyes begin to get red and to sting.

Then, I was hit with a sudden light. Startled, I got to my feet to face who or what caused it.

Ironhide stood not far flicking his headlights at me. My eyebrows rose, but not far since my eyes really did sting. He was watching my outburst this whole time. _I need to be more aware of my surroundings._ I thought glumly.

He stopped when I wiped my tears away with my arm in embarrassment. I didn't know what to say exactly, but then I went to him and gave a soft, miserable chuckle. "You probably think I'm officially vulnerable." I rubbed my arm nervously. "I'm very sorry to disturb you."

I received a soft and barely audible grunt which made me give a soft smile. I then glanced past him at the garage and questioned. "Shouldn't you be in…what is it called…recharge?" He flicked a headlight at me and rolled in reverse to the inside of the garage. I was blinded from the light and short to react to his offensive flare-up. I knew he was very sensitive.

You're very rude aren't you? I gained much information on these Autobots when in the company of Will. He seems to be good friend with many of them. He says each of them has their own interesting and outgoing personality, like us humans. At times, he tells me unbelievable action tales he had been on when in the battle for Mission City.

I knew the city was being rebuilt as of now with many new shops and sections. I had read about it in an article in the newspaper where I lived before with my family. The government had covered much of the real occurrences and said it to be of some type of terrorist attack. I had known better.

I glanced upward at the sky again while standing and had an impulsive idea. I walked towards the garage and whispered when passing him, "I'm only getting something, so don't react like you did."

I went to the table with my blades on top and grasped my Samurai Sword. I didn't bother to unsheathe it behind him, of course. I walked past him once again, smirked, and muttered. "Don't you dare watch me, or I will take the pleasure of insulting you since you are very arrogant for my taste." I don't usually say playful things like that, but it just came out. He revved his engine loudly but so no one from the house could hear. _Arrogant._ I thought with a small curve of my lips that wound its way to a smile. I glared at him before walking out and onto the field.

I walked to the field, so to be out of his sight. I was warming up to him, I guess you could say, but was always thinking of my father. Even though I have never heard him speak to me before, I never wanted him to speak. I liked it better that way. It was frustrating enough to be in the presence of that thing…or…Ironhide.

I stood straight with my eyes to the sky. It was beautiful. Nothing like a good technique under the stars. It would be absolutely refreshing. I drew my sword doing at first a peaceful technique weaving my way with the Samurai. I then did many spins with my sword along with my own personal stances. I probably looked like a ninja, fighting in the dark with a peaceful stature. _Or some mental person who was going to kill someone in their sleep with a Samurai sword._ I smiled at the sarcastic thought. Many people could believe that if they saw me now in the dark.

I was forgetting of all the things in the world and just focused on how the breeze danced across the blade. I focused on visually cutting the stars with the blade's tip. I focused on nothing but a little peace.

And, of course, little did I know, I was being watched with protection but with pure interest.

Those nightmares woke me every night which resulted in snatching fresh air from outside. Every night I would see Ironhide, but he would never speak which I was always thankful for. Yes, his presence soon became comforting.

I would ask him questions each night about space, about his home world, about his life as a weapon specialist. But again he would never answer. I would even tell him about my obsession with space and all the things I know of it. I would even speak of my likeness for blades. He would just sit there and listen, but I believe he always had something to say. It was really good to have someone to speak to. I could never speak of this to anyone so openly. It was funny, too, because I was the speaker and not him.

And after all of these encounters, I began to feel safe. Safe. I haven't felt safe since my mother was alive and that was many years ago. I felt safe with the alien species that killed my father, but it wasn't him, so I let go. And because of how I felt, I would now sit right next to him and feel his warmth surrounding me. But I would never touch him; although, did at one point.

It was a complete accident if you ask me because I was overly tired. I happened to drift off and it had me leaning on him. _Leaning on him!_ I was leaning on his front left tire. But, just as I did touch him, I woke and staggered away. It soon went back to normal though.

The next morning, Will was unexpectedly assigned to go on a two week mission. They were usually unexpected; however, this was the first he would be away for quite a while.

He came out in the living room with his army bags filled with weapons and personal belongings. His uniform he wore proudly and he had an excited expression. A thin covering of sweat was plastered on his forehead.

Knowing that you were going into battle was one thing, when not knowing. It was a sort of acceptance when enlisting in the military; acceptance that you could very well die on any day in a mission or just from speaking with superiors at your base.

It was a hard life, I knew that. My dad would occasionally come home and not go to sleep for hours, having an empty look plastered on his features. Knowing that you could have died or are possibly going to die has an incredibly heavy effect on a person.

The mission was classified, of course, but somehow I knew it had to do with those Decepticons. I saw him from the couch while reading my book.

Standing with a sad gaze towards him, I grabbed one of bags and carried it to Ironhide with him striding along beside me. He smiled at my silent action. "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I will be back as always."

I returned the smile. "I understand Will. My dad did this a lot when I was younger… Just be careful."

We walked out onto the porch. A dreadful feeling lurched in the pit of my stomach. There would be a good chance that he won't return. I tried to hide my worries; but unfortunately, Will saw my serious expression. He dropped his bag and gave me a full hug. I returned it, dropping his other bag.

He had me there for a good two minutes. Before pulling away, he planted a kiss on my cheek. I jerked back in surprise but recovered quickly. He gathered both bags and threw one at a time in Ironhide's rear bed. The landings of both earned a grunt from Ironhide which took me aback. The sound was particularly loud to what I've heard before.

I widened my eyes in surprise. I will actually be missing Ironhide, too.

Annabelle sprinted for us and jumped on Will. Will kissed her forehead, while Anna had tears in her eyes. Sarah arrived next to me and watched the two embrace. Will released Anna and cupped Sarah's face to share a loving kiss. I stepped away from them so they could have their privacy. Anna hugged me tightly, burying her face into my shoulder. I just kept my posture and glanced at Ironhide. The image of my father being disintegrated in front of me was torturous. I wanted to have some kind of a father, and Will fit that idea perfectly. He needed to come back safe.

The driver's door opened and Will climbed in, but stopped.

"Don't worry ladies, I have this bot to protect me. Right Hide?" His grin got me smiling. I knew he was trying to lighten our moods.

As in response to Will, the engine roared to life in a powerful declaration. I stared wide eyed at the Topkick and stepped back some out of reflex, but gave a small laugh.

"Now, aren't going to say goodbye to him?"

I looked to Will again and raised an eyebrow. He gave a smirk and seemed as if he was waiting. I slowly looked back to the front of Ironhide. I pursed my lips in defeat. Walking closer to Ironhide, I gradually placed the whole of my hand on his hood and whispered lowly.

"Go get 'em."

The touch of his hood was incredibly warm now, almost burning. The touch was like a magnet; I felt another urge to come closer, but again retracted my hand.

Will smiled widely and the door shut after him. I stepped back along with Anna and Sarah, watching Will and Ironhide depart. I stood there, while the two waved them goodbye.

_What is wrong with me? I just freely touched one of the toughest alien robots on Earth…This alien species killed my father and I did this._ I thought despairingly.

The touch, though, was what caught my attention the most. Something awakened inside of me. Something very strange. Even though I wanted to forget, I wanted to understand what exactly happened that was so…unnerving.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to focus on having a normal life with an interesting job to keep myself occupied. So during those two weeks without Will, I found a job as a secretary of Sandvik Special Metals. The company markets different metals. I had to just sit in the office and take many calls from very boring, but polite customers. Of course, there would be the occasional aggravating customer who wants nothing than to insult the business. And in other words, I would usually chew them out without any using of explicit language.

Although, I had to still recover from moving into a whole new life. Every day, I would wake up in the time frame between 4:00 to 6:00 depending on my nightmares. I didn't have a serious mental disorder, let me tell you, but the nightmares were somewhat getting worse. I take pills every night and they only do little damage. My doctor says that I just need more rest. _How can I rest when violent nightmares haunt my mind whenever I fall asleep?_

On my spare time, I would visit with Annabelle and have to deal with some of her unpleasant girlfriends. All of my current friends are out of town. When I have nothing else to do, I would construct new combat knives of my own design and work in the garage. Practicing in the field was fun, too. I also took long walks around the neighborhood and breathe the rainy air. I miss talking to Ironhide. _What will he even think of me now that I have touched him?_ He seems gruff to me, so that wouldn't be necessarily good.

Anyway, this is what I dreamed when I woke the morning Will arrived…

_Ash and soot fell from the air. Blood was painted on the grass of innocent people. Bodies lay all around, some still searching for life. My father was one as he lay motionless beside my feet. His body was burned and his eyes open. I could hear cries from the fleeing others, and only one cry was beside me. It was my brother who knelt by my father. Tears were flowing freely down his face and his cries were of pure horror and disdain. I just stood looking at the body of my father. I stood frozen. Fire was burning the trees and the sound of screaming filled the noises of an F-22 Raptor. It transformed. I looked up and met only ruby red eyes. I felt sudden pain…_

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

I lurched forward gasping for air as those eyes were still imprinted in my mind. I glanced at my cousin, Annabelle, who had a face of worry. "Lizzy? Are you okay?" She placed her hand on mine. Her hand seemed very cold.

I regained my breath and produced the words, "I'm fine." The clock read 5:36. Turning to look at Anna, I asked. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Dad's here! He finally here!" She replied with a huge grin.

I found myself looking just as happy and replied. "I'll be down in a minute then. You go ahead."

She literally sprinted out of my room and downstairs. I could hear her squealing while hearing laughing, but also of different people. I quickly put on jeans, a grey T-shirt, and a dark green sweatshirt on. I brushed my teeth and hair rapidly, then finally arrived downstairs.

At first, I only saw Anna still hugging Will, and then spotted five more people in the living room. Sarah was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I also spotted Robert Epps who was drinking a glass of water by the table.

When I had trodden the staircase, all eyes fell upon me. I gave a quick glance to all and went to Will. He turned to face me and released Anna. I stared at him first, inspecting him, and noticed his left arm was in a cast. A few scratches were placed across his face, too. He smiled at me and took me into his arms… or arm. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I almost cried but didn't.

"So you missed me did you?" He said playfully.

"How could I not?" I gave a smirk when we were released.

He smirked back and looked behind to a tall man. "Optimus, I'd like to introduce you to Elizabeth Lennox. She is the daughter of Colonel George Lennox, one of the all-time geniuses of planet Earth."

I was confused. My father was exclaimed as a genius. "He was a genius?"

"Indeed he was."

I faced the man named Optimus again whom I realized had a deep baritone voice. "He was the individual who came to duplicate and understand the Autobots and the Decepticons."

He held out his hand, which I shook. "A pleasure." I said calmly but on guard.

He was very tall, about 6 foot 4. Broad shoulders and a well-built body formed his posture. His eyes were the brightest blue I ever saw with high cheekbones finished with a warm smile. He wore jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, and a Levi jacket. He seemed a type of leader; a very noble leader.

He smiled warmly and I did the same. His grip was firm but gentle. When he released my hand, another stepped forth. He wore thin glasses with almost the same blue eyes. Businessmen's pants and a doctor's coat told me he was a sort of medical officer. He was also well-built and approximately 6 foot 1.

Will introduced him. "Liz, this is Ratchet, our top medical officer." _Bingo._

He provided a thin smile. "It is good to finally meet you, Miss Carter." He was extremely polite with a slight deep voice.

I smiled in return. "And you, Dr. Ratchet." I shook his hand and again it was firm but gentle.

The next man was very…Italian. I only knew some of the language. He, though, spoke fluently. Will stepped in and introduced us. "This is Dino. You'll like him, Liz. He's a blade specialist."

The man was a good 6 feet and well-built again. His black hair was slightly long and had a shaggy look. An outline of a goatee was plastered on his face. His eyes were a turquoise and he wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and an Italian leather jacket.

I immediately perked up when Will said he knew much about blades like I.

(_In Italian_) "_Good morning, Miss Lennox. I have heard many things of your fine metal work. I would love to see your fine progress_."

"Dino speak English for God's sake! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Will said exhaustedly.

"Oh my apologies, Miss. I have heard many things of your fine craftsmanship. Maybe I could take a glimpse at your progress?" Dino asked in a thick accent.

I smiled shyly. "That would be an honor. Someday, maybe."

He took a bow with his head and returned to stand next to the unlit fireplace.

Will continued on to the last person. "And this is Sideswipe. We just call him Sides for short. He, thankfully, doesn't speak a foreign language."

Sideswipe stepped forth with a dazzling smile. He looked …gorgeous. He had turquoise blue eyes, light brown hair with a spiked edge, very muscular with broad shoulders. He had on an Old Navy T-shirt and grey jeans, torn on the knees. I smiled back and shook his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He said while his eyes glinted.

That made my cheeks develop a shade of pink. _No blushing! No!_ "You too Sideswipe." I replied, regaining my original posture.

Will, Optimus, and the others were in a conversation about a future base, while Anna and I walked outside on the porch. I went with her, but not without giving a nod in greeting to Epps which he returned with a grin.

I first noticed the five cars neatly parked in the driveway. The biggest was a semi-truck with a custom, red and blue flame, paint job. A search-and-rescue vehicle stood beside it with a red Ferrari. A silver Ferrari was also behind Ironhide.

Ironhide stood on the other side of the semi with a couple of scratches on his grill. I could only see so many from this distance.

Annabelle was looking at them too, but with a wide smile.

"Anna, are all these…"

"They sure are. And I have to say, the silver car is oozing hotness!" She squealed at the last words.

I laughed some at her enthusiasm. I did NOT like the idea, though, of having 5 of these Autobots in the driveway of Will's house. That made me quite uneasy. They all parked as if a car show was taking place right in the middle of Will's driveway. It did make a practical proposition, too. Every car was well cared for and were high priced vehicles.

I silently wondered how they took these ordinary mechanic forms. _Of course they transformed, but how?_ I wondered how advanced they were.

All of a sudden, a man came out of the garage. He looked this way for a minute, probably staring right at us, and started toward the house. Anna saw him and gasped. Her face was a look of pure awe and surprise.

She jogged over to him while laughing and stopped in front of his tall figure, like she was studying him for a moment. She gave him a hug, but he only shrugged her off, scowling, and continued on.

I sat on the porch railing watching the two but keeping my eye mostly on the man. He was about 6 foot 2 and extremely muscular with big broad shoulders. He was even more so built than the others. His short and rugged black hair complimented his rough face. It seemed as though he partook in many battles. He also wore a dark grey T-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black army boots covered by the pant legs. It looked as if he was in his late 30s.

When close to the porch, he beheld me with a heavy gaze. He continued to regard me while making it to the door of the house. _His eyes!_ They were the darkest oceanic blue I've ever seen. I couldn't look away; and apparently, neither could he. He looked very stern. I had a plain expression, trying to hide my nervousness and curiousness. A growing intenseness left my heart doubling in beats and my palms slightly sweated.

He didn't move his eyes away from mine and it was hard enough for me to retreat from him. I stiffened considerably with uneasiness, while his eyes scrutinized my own. It was as if time itself had slowed into oblivion, but only a matter of seconds passed I had realized when he broke our eye connection.

He opened the door swiftly and barged in.

I was still looking at the door, but then down at my feet. _That was strange._ I shivered visibly when having some type of foreign feeling pass through my body. It was unfortunately indescribable. I knew it wouldn't go away soon.

I suddenly remembered Anna and saw her lurking between Ironhide and the silver Ferrari. I hesitantly strode towards her and the so called Autobots. Gripping my jeans pocket with the hidden Tanto knife, I stopped beside her, my eyes traveling to each of the aliens.

No sooner, I found myself on the other side of Ironhide, basically hiding like a coward from those others. I don't even know why I would even think of using an Autobot as a form of protection but he felt safe to me. I stared at him without a word. _Something about him…_ I gazed at the battle scars on his doors. They looked like claw marks. The Decepticons did have sharp claws unlike the Autobots.

Anna giggled when the passenger door of the silver Ferrari opened for her. My eyes and mouth widened and opened in utter shock, especially when she actually got in. She turned around and asked me through giggles, "Ya wanna ride there Miss fancy pants?"

I let out an exasperated cough, looking away, and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, that would be a death wish for me."

Will and his comrades came out of the house still conversing amongst themselves. I came alongside of Ironhide and along the front to meet Will, calling Annabelle. Anna then stood at my side, waiting with me. I crossed my arms when Will was grinning mischievously.

"So your finally starting to warm up to Hide now?" He asked with the same grin.

I raised my eyebrows. He and the others laughed, except one. "How could I warm up to one of them?"

"Very easily many could say."

I glanced at Anna, who was biting her lip, then rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm not like other people."

Will smiled. "No, you most certainly aren't."

I narrowed my eyes when he came over and wrapped an arm around me. I became slightly embarrassed that I was the center of attention. "You have guests Will. No need to bother me." I nudged him. He laughed, striding over to Optimus and the others. I turned to Anna who grinned widely at me.

"What?" I asked dangerously.

"You are warming up to him aren't you?" Indicating 'him' as Ironhide.

I gave her a mocking grin. "And you were the one who was practically _all over_ the Ferrari." She blushed a shade of red.

I smiled in victory, but released the smile as I looked over to Will's comrades. The man whom I saw on the porch was examining me. We locked gazes for a brief moment but I avoided it quickly, not wanting another interesting exchange. _He probably heard our little chat._ I thought unhappily.

I looked up at the sky; it was cloudy and was possibly going to rain. _Good._

I saw Epps come over to me, whom I saluted with an eased posture, giving a small smile.

"I'm real sorry about your loss, Liz. He was a good man. He didn't know that it would end this way." His eyes actually looked very weak in comparison to the man whom I wasn't introduced with.

My smile turned to sincere and I nodded. A sudden question came to mind. "Have you heard from my brother? I haven't received one word from him in a long while."

He nodded. "He was sent on a mission and has been on it for months now. But he should be going back to his base soon."

I looked at Epps thinking the worst. He put a hand on my shoulder. "By the way, your father's belongings are now at the base. I could either mail or bring them myself to you."

I looked at him, amused. "They're finally here? They should have arrived years ago."

Epps smiled sheepishly, glancing downward and removing his hand. "They were worrying that the belongings had radiation and or alien evidence on them. They had to be extra cautious. Besides, the stuff was hard to find. He had them at different places."

"Thank you then. That is up to you if you want to mail them or not. Whatever you feel like."

"Alrighty then, I'll have them here in a couple of days, Miss Elizabeth Lennox." He saluted as a goodbye which made me smile.

I looked for Anna and found her gawking at the silver Ferrari once again. I found it hard not to roll my eyes.

Will was saying his goodbyes to the others. Optimus and Ratchet bowed their heads toward me which I returned. Optimus climbed into the semi, and Ratchet went in the search-and-rescue vehicle.

Dino appeared in front of me. "_Aparesta_ Senorita Elizabeth."

"_Aparesta_ Dino. It was nice meeting you."

"And you." He replied in his thick English accent. He walked toward the red Ferrari, jumping in.

Sideswipe then came forward, grabbed my hand, and kissed it lightly. I was completely shocked. Pursing my lips, I knew I was blushing. _Great not again. _He smirked and let go. I quickly hid the hand behind my back.

Sideswipe started towards the convertible Ferrari and bowed to Anna. She blushed another shade of red and giggled. _Definitely a ladies man._

Epps shouted a goodbye to me and I waved to him. He got in with Sideswipe in the passenger seat. I couldn't help but be incredibly envious that he was riding in a two hundred and fifty thousand car, but who wouldn't? The silver Ferrari had a slick and slim appearance. I wondered if Sideswipe owned the car. If so, he is sooooo lucky.

I then noticed the gruff looking man wasn't leaving. He stood by Will and nodded to Optimus. Anna came beside me and buried her face into my arm. I laughed a little. Will took the chance to surprise Anna, appearing behind her then sweeping her into his arms bridal style.

"Daaaaaaadddd!"

He put her down and kissed her cheek. He started to come towards me, but I growled. "You are not going to pick me up no matter how hard you try."

He held his hands up in surrender. I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

Then, the gruff man stepped forward which made Will introduce him. "Oh Liz, this is Ron. He is a weapon's specialist at the base and will be staying with us."

Ron just stared at me with those blue eyes of his. It was like he knew something I didn't. I forced myself to relax and gave him a small nod_. Staying with us?_ _Now we have two weapon specialists at the house… Just great._

But in other terms, he was actually very handsome. I was close enough to get a good look at him. I almost blushed when I noticed _how well_ built he was. He was definitely about two heads maybe three heads taller than I. It didn't look like he smiled a lot though.

Will continued his introduction. "He's a tough one, but not that tough."

Ron turned to him and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Watch it, Will."

_His voice! Oh wow, what a deep but pleasant voice. _

Anna giggled at his response. I gave a small smile. Anna then walked towards the house with Will, playing pushing his along the way. They laughed contentedly together, which made me remember my dad. We never got the chance to be playful, always loving toward each other though.

The man named Ron stayed where he was, looking after them. He glanced at me with an inquiring look.

I only shook my head, glancing up at the sky and turning around. I was going to walk around the neighborhood in the rain. Pulling my hood up, I felt a stare boring into my back but shook it off, walking out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up quickly gasping for air. My eyes were wide with hate and fear. Dried tears streaked across my face and I felt like I was burning. Again, I needed fresh air from oustide. The dreams were brutal and horrific.

I snatched my maroon night robe and headed outside. I wanted to see the stars; but unfortunately, the clouds concealed them. I looked to my left at the garage and there Ironhide was parked like he never left. I smiled faintly. Then, I remembered Ron. I didn't see him in the house. _Maybe he is on an overnight errand of some sort. _

I strode over to Ironhide, somewhat hesitant. I wouldn't touch him again. I whispered to him, "Welcome back, big guy."

He didn't do anything, not even grunt. I retrieved my Samurai sword to do some techniques out in the cool air. I paused when I saw his scratch marks once again. They were deep but weren't permanent if he had the right treatments.

I moved closer to gather more information on the scrapes, but I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly drew my sword and swung it to my side, turning my head to listen to the sound. I didn't dare say a word, for that would be a perfect distraction.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ron's voice broke the silence.

I turned around fully so I could I could see his face. He was about four yards away. I relaxed but still clenched my sword. "What are you doing out here?"

He stepped forth, so I could see him clearly. "I should ask you the same." He had that deep, powerful voice making me shiver.

"I have been coming out here since I arrived at Will's house. There is no need to ask such questions when I now live here, but…so do you it seems." I wanted to be equally powerful in voice so as to not be intimidated by his figure.

He raised an eyebrow at my statement. I was looking straight into him, but suddenly looked down.

"I actually shouldn't be here anyway, since this is where Ironhide sleeps. So I will go." I said. His eyebrows were scrunched together. I walked back to the table and set my Samurai sword down. Turning, I saw Ron leaning against Ironhide and observing me.

I closed my robe tighter and walked to him. "What happened to him?"

He rose from his position and replied gruffly, "He acquired his injuries in battle."

My hand was now inches away from the scrapes. "Decepticons?"

He grunted which sounded very familiar. I looked back at him. I noticed his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. His gaze was intense and excruciating. We were closer than before, so the contact was much more personal.

"I should go." My words were quick and I didn't think on them. I really did want to go however. His presence was unsettling enough. Those eyes of his never left me, as if monitoring my every action. That made me quite uneasy.

Walking past him to the house, I didn't look back, but still I felt his gaze at my retreating back.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed. I now remain mostly solitary when I see Ron. In my opinion, he is proud and arrogant. I try not to even glance at him. I don't usually see him anyway because of work. While he does classified military missions, I talk to customers on the phone about metal. I mainly see him talking to Will in the living room when I come home. He glances at me but I have already gone straight to my room, really not wanting to catch his gaze.<p>

Anna and I talk many a time, which includes me asking her about the Autobots and Ironhide. She doesn't know much but has talked to Ironhide numerous times. _I wonder why he doesn't speak to me. I don't want him to speak to me but he doesn't know that, does he? Am I a hindrance to something? _

It is in the middle of fall and leaves are spread all around. The nights are becoming cooler and the stars were beginning to disappear from the clouds. I haven't been outside at night in three days. I didn't want to see him again. I would open my window instead and sit on the rim… listening and breathing.

This night though, the dream had me departing outside. My bare feet stepped onto the dew dripped grass. I wrapped my robe tighter around my body, easily getting cold in the fall air. My feet dragged me to the garage. I didn't even think of Ron because of the realistic nightmare. I sat next to Ironhide's front tire and scanned the sky. My eyes identified a single star. It was comforting, even more so as incredible heat emanated from Ironhide. I felt safe once again. Looking ahead into an unknown space, tears were forming in my eyes, thinking of my torn family and what was left of it. My face held a plain expression, while a single tear landed next to the tire.

_Why was I crying? Especially next to an alien robot? I'm absolutely, officially out of my mind…_

Then, I heard footsteps. I didn't need to act for I knew who it was. Regret was growing in my mind. I speedily wiped away the tears. It was no use, however. He was extremely observant and could catch anything with a single glance.

He stood slightly behind me. I could feel his gaze upon my weeping figure.

"There is no need to hide your feelings from me." He said in a calm voice.

I chuckled a little. "I should be hiding them. Crying doesn't solve anything but the building of fear within."

He only stared into my eyes with a glint that showed intelligence. I slowly looked down and back up to the sky.

"But unfortunately there is no such thing as fearlessness." I suddenly said. "Not in human minds anyway, like myself. Humans show such emotions of each and every kind." I beheld Ironhide above me. "I wonder what they think. What they feel. They are advanced, I know, but what of in their minds. He doesn't say anything to me which I'm thankful of, but that may be because I talk too much."

"That you do." Ron said gruffly.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He then added, "But why not around other people such as Will himself? You seem isolated around them."

Shifting uneasily, I looked to the sky again. I only shrugged not knowing the reason why.

He grunted. "Do you always look up there for no reason?"

I had a serious expression and answered, "There are many reasons why I always look up there, Ron."

He raised an eyebrow as if in challenge. "Do you dare challenge me in your vulnerable state with none of your insubstantial metallic scalpels to defend yourself with?"

I held my gaze not really knowing why he was in for a challenge. "I'm not afraid of a fight. Besides, I didn't know we were getting that ahead of ourselves."

He had an amused glint in his eyes. And then something much unexpected happened; he smiled. It was quite a pleasant site, I have to say. It really suited him. I suppose violence can bring out the best of people…in a strange way. I couldn't help but give a small smile in return. _He isn't so bad after all._

He then looked up at the single star in the night sky. "You find some sort of comfort scrutinizing the reaches of space?"

"Yes." I said simply. I had a longing look on my face.

Ron asked softly, looking at me again, "May I enquire as to why you seek so much comfort?"

I slowly looked down, faking a smile, and whispered. "They're only dreams."

"Only dreams." Of course, he wouldn't sound very convinced. It was a personal matter when coming to my nightmares.

I looked at him and held his gaze. It seemed that minutes passed; but apparently, only seconds. Something changed inside of me when I looked at him; an energy that coursed through my veins, continually moving.

"Yes." I said firmly and without hesitation.

He furrowed his eyebrows in sudden concern. My bottom was getting numb and my feet also from the cold. I shifted in distress.

"Get back indoors. You are cold." He somehow saw through me. I tried to glare at him, but he was already getting up. I did the same, forcing myself. When I was halfway up, I felt a hand on my arm, lifting me. I jerked somewhat from the contact, but shook it off. The hand was exceptionally strong and firm. _He is definitely battle rugged._ He was very warm, too. I didn't understand when he only had a T-shirt on.

I looked up at him. He had his eyes fixed on me. They were once again intense, which made me become nervous. He removed it finally. I softly said, "Goodnight." I hadn't meant for the word to linger, but it did. It seemed to slightly echo when only silence followed.

He didn't reply but only nodded. I stole one last look at his eyes. He just stood strongly. Before I went, I touched Ironhide on the hood and walked to the house. And for once, I thought nothing of it…

* * *

><p>It is 5:00 in the morning, and I was making myself cereal. Frootloops were my favorite. It was a weekend, so I was off from work and Anna was off from school. Sadly, Will had to go to the base today because there was some kind of problem with some of the younger Autobots, I believe. Last night was long because of my conversation with Ron. <em>He is actually a nice guy. He's just bad-tempered. <em>

I finished the Princess of Mars and started to draw. I can draw very well when I want to. I usually sketch draw planets and galaxies. Black Holes were difficult but they turned out well on the paper. I was drawing a Lunar Eclipse. It will take a while to finish for sure. After a while though, I grew bored. The clock read 6:17. When I had free weekends, Anna would usually hang out with her high school friends, which left me with my blades.

I came down the stairs to see Will making himself coffee. "Morning Will."

He looked up from the coffee maker. "Morning Liz." He had a surprised look on his face. "You're up early."

I gave an 'um hmm' noise.

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks. I don't drink it."

He made a face.

I just laughed. "So when do you leave to your alien infested base?"

"Whoa, easy Liz. Ha ha, you don't need to insult them. They're good guys remember?"

"Sorry. It's just…be careful around them."

"Sure thing. You be careful with Annabelle."

I rolled my eyes. "So when you leave usually?

"Today, I don't have to leave until seven. Yey for me."

I smiled and replied, "I'll be out in the garage starting a new project."

"What ya making?" He asked in a cheesy voice.

I shook my head at him with a smile. "I'm not sure yet, but a knife for sure."

He grinned. "Don't scare Ironhide again, okay?"

I glared at him playfully. "I really doubt I _scared_ him."

He continued on with making his coffee while I stepped outside. I only had jeans and a T-shirt on while carrying a black apron for my work. My hair was in a messy bun. Actually, I almost never have my hair down. It is always up except when in bed. I usually have in up in a ponytail on normal days. When it was sown on occasion, it always got in the way of my face, getting in my mouth and in my eyes. _Annoying_.

I knew Ron would be in the garage, since I believed that was where he slept. I didn't understand why. The house had an extra room for guests. I didn't even know _where_ in the garage he slept. There wasn't a bed in sight, not even any blankets. I once wondered if he slept inside Ironhide, but thought better of it.

I found Ironhide in the driveway instead. He can be pretty silent when he wants to. I never even heard his engine coming on-line. I just glanced at him and went into the garage, walking straight to my table with all of the equipment needed for the blade.

Strapping my apron on, I cleared most of the table. A pile of paper was laid next to some pens. I grabbed one and started a sketch of a fantasy blade. The blade will be zigzagged with an extremely sharp point, and the handle will be slightly curved with a leather wrapping. The metal will be steel.

"The blade will not work any better than the other useless stilettos humans so often sell to civilians."

I heard him come up a bit ago. He can be so selective on how he wants to open the conversation. I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and then continued to draw. "This particular blade is only for the appearance. Although, I will make it with the duration of any of our human based combat knives. It is not modern, but from the medieval times."

He sat down in a chair at the side of the table. "Do you sell your creations to civilians?"

"No. I sell them to the army militia where they will have good care."

"And yet you, a civilian, make them yourself."

I looked at him with a hard gaze. "A civilian, yes, but with a military family. I would have even gone into the military myself with my brother if he had not said otherwise."

He grunted which made me smile a little.

"I'm just a civilian? Not even a friend?"

He then just gazed at me as if I was a whole new person. I ignored his stare and finished the drawing, hanging it on the nearby wall. I snagged a rough piece of steel with a hammer, next lighting the fireplace and filled a bucket of water. Then, I finally activated the wielding machine. Sliding the wielding helmet onto my head, I stared at Ron who was watching intently with a face I could not interpret.

"Do you intend to make me uneasy by inspecting me with such interest?" I broke the silence.

He glared at me mockingly and scoffed. "Who said I was so interested?"

"I did, especially since you have such a nice view by your position."

He shifted. "I am merely interested of the fact that you, a civilian of weak stature, can have such the ability of wielding the unstable humane metal that is trusted upon better peoples of your culture. Besides that, this process is much different compared to the procedures with the Autobots."

I pulled up my helmet, giving a small laugh. "I am more than just weak, but a person who has the skilled hands for such work. Are you actually testing me?"

He grunted and then smiled. "Far from it. You should be thankful that I believe you."

"I should be _thankful_? You're very arrogant aren't you?"

He grunted again.

I rolled my eyes. "And are you mimicking bad habits from your fellow Autobots?" I jerked my head in the direction of Ironhide.

He stood up and almost growled. "You consider that a bad habit? Insulting an Autobot is a dreadfully bad habit."

I stood still, interested in what he would say next to this question, "How can you tolerate sleeping in the garage with one? How can you even warm up to him?"

He leaned in and smirked. "How can you warm up to him?"

I was angered. I hated this accusation of liking one of them! "I never did and I never will. How can I ever warm up to one of those…things? How can I warm up to one of those things that killed my father just because he knew about their existence?"

He suddenly appeared serious as his eyebrows furrowed in realization and concern. He compelled me to speak my mind and now look what happened. I looked down while my anger and sadness were slowing. I undid my apron and helmet, setting them on the table. Before I passed, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I didn't dare look at him. He was a nice guy and I didn't do very well to be nice in return. Making my way to the house, I bid Will a goodbye, and went in.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, my father's belongings arrived in the mail. Epps was undoubtedly too busy to deliver them himself. I opened the box. It was half full with my father's uniform. The hat lay on top in a neat fashion. His watch, a photograph of our family, his journal, and his pistol were also there. The pistol is a Kimber 45. I took everything out except it. The journal was of most of his obsession. That, I learned, holds unfortunately dangerous information. I decided to burn it later in the garage's fireplace. The uniform, watch, and photograph, I will keep including the pistol. Pitifully, I was afraid to even touch the Kimber, so I kept it in the box.<p>

When I moved his journal, there was an extra weight. Inside, besides all of his notes and sketches, was a DVD. It didn't have a title so it was obviously homemade. I decided to watch it after I would burn the journal. I placed the box with the Kimber in my closet where it would mostly be hidden. I hung up my dad's uniform next to the flag I received at his funeral. I knew Will would appreciate his watch, so that I would leave for him. I then placed the photograph on my nightstand. It felt good knowing that my family wasn't completely lost.

That night, I couldn't sleep. The memories of my father prevented me of any sleep. I kept thinking of him. I had such a happy and pleasant life when my parents were alive. _Why me? Why do my loved ones have to be dead?_ It was cruel to think it like that, but I didn't care at the moment. Such unpleasant memories and thoughts continued to linger in my head.

I didn't go to the garage because Ron would disregard me. But, it wasn't him. It was me. _Me and my miserable life._ I shouldn't say that though. I still have my older brother, Will, Sarah, Annabelle, and Ron. I should be thankful _I_ have a life.

Katana in hand, I went to the field, slipping past the eyes of Ironhide. _Hopefully_. I wasn't going to train myself like on other nights. I decided to just sit in the damp grass and test the piece of metal. My feet led me out a ways in the dying grass field. My nose could pick up the thick scent of hay.

When situating myself in the middle of the field, I drew the sword and ran my hand over it, barely touching the metal blade. The moonlight was beautiful and it cast reflections of light off the sword. Balancing the blade on two of my fingers, I closed my eyes. A breeze swirled and the sound of ruffling grass caught my attention. It was so peaceful. Thanks to the Autobots, I guess, everything is…normal.

Will explained what happened during the years of the Allspark including a human named Sam Witwicky. I have never met him, but hopefully will. Will said he was the one who killed my father's murderer. He was the one who killed Starscream. I couldn't really believe it, however. It's just too easy. A minor bomb wouldn't be able to kill a Decepticon. It took much force. Well, the bomb was invented by an Autobot, but it still hadn't been placed near his Spark.

This Spark business was a rather intriguing topic, too. It was like a heart. It had many similarities to a human heart.

During my thoughts, I failed to notice a certain someone come up behind me. Of course, it wasn't the first time. Ron sat a few feet in front of me. When he sat, I all at once, opened my eyes, lifted the sword into the air, and gasped in surprise. Then I caught the sword by its handle and held it so it was diagonal across my face. When I saw him, I immediately lowered the Katana. I slowly bowed my head in regret. Then to put an end to the awkward silence I began, "You need to stop sneaking on me when I have a weapon in hand."

He seemed to ignore that. "I wanted to apologize for my actions this morning. I didn't know about your father's death."

I instantly disagreed. "Don't apologize. I should have acted in control. It was not like me at all. It wasn't your fault, but mine. It always has been." He continued to gaze upon me in seriousness. "Ironhide is good. He is nothing like the thing that killed my father. He…has made me feel safe. Safer than I have been in a long while. He is the only one I can actually speak to. Besides you that is. He had been there and I have insulted him greatly." I put my face into my hand in shame. The sword was slowly taken into Ron's hands.

"Why does he make you feel safe?"

I laughed. "How can I not feel safe when an Autobot weapons specialist _and_ one of the toughest bots on Earth is looking after the Lennox's and I?"

He gave a surprised look.

I produced a small smile and shrugged. "I might as well get used to it. I'm an ant compared to him and do not want to get on his bad side."

He grunted. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Well, I don't know that for sure. I can't be a close friend to him like you and the others can."

He scoffed. "That will depend on how often you throw an insult." I looked down again.

"Relax. At least you're not a giggling menace like your younger cousin."

"I guess not." I said with a smile.

"You are the one who acts the age of 40. Your experience in life has brought you to that for the age so young a human."

I smiled half way. "A compliment from you? I didn't expect that. And I think you spend too much of your time with the aliens. You're referring to people more dully as humans now."

He grunted. "And you know how advanced beings speak." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I have good ideas." I held out my hand. "May I have my Katana back?"

He raised the sword and began to analyze it. The way he held it seemed as if he was very familiar with the weapon. I looked at the sword, slowly traveled my eyes to his face. I rested my eyes on his which were lowered.

He sensed my stare and looked at me. My eyes immediately lowered onto the dark ground. He handed the sword to me which I took avoiding his touch. We sat there for a few moments and I gazed at the starless sky.

"Who are you?"

He looked down at me in confusion with my sudden question.

I looked down also, locking my eyes with his. I could make out another glow from his blue eyes. It drew me into a wondrous gaze with a small smile. "Who are you truly?"

He just sat there, unmoving. "You know who I am."

I lightly shook my head. "No. Not at all."

He looked away this time. "Some puzzles are better left unsolved. It would be foolish to try and uncover the pieces."

I looked away then. "Not as foolish as the one hiding those pieces." I remembered that old saying.

He gazed wonderingly at me as if trying to read my exact thoughts. He got up, motioning with his head for me to do the same.

"I can manage." I said firmly when his hand came towards me. He moved away some. "Get some recharge. You will need it."

I smiled. "Recharge? You do spend a great deal of time with those aliens."

"Autobots." He corrected, mad then.

"Well, you should get some recharge. I will stay awake for a while."

He was very…loyal. And can act very friendly unlike the grump he always was. I found a liking to him. Even though he was massive and bad tempered, I seemed to notice his good habits. His stride was steady and had a hint of authority in his posture. I trailed slightly behind, wanting to observe him more while his gaze wasn't currently directed upon me.

I noticed we were walking to the garage when reasonably finished with my inspections. Ironhide was right inside.

"I see his past scrapes are healed." I pointed out when we were close to him.

He grunted and muttered mainly to himself, "Those were such a nuisance."

I laughed softly. "Are you speaking for him?"

He glanced at me. "I had earned some also."

I didn't reply but furrowed my eyebrows in anxiety. While Ron went to the back of the garage to retrieve something, I believe, my feet took me to my table with my unfinished knife.

After a few minutes, I heard a reloading sound of a rifle. I flipped around to see Ron handling an M16 A4 rifle. I gave him a questioning look trying to hide my nervousness.

He looked at me. "Why don't you have an interest in these? They are far better humane ordnances than your rapiers; greater in distances, greater in accuracy, and unbeatably quick. But for some, most importantly, they render clean dispatches."

A serious expression was plastered on my face. "I don't use them."

He cocked his head a bit which was amusing. "They are the finest arms of human kind. Do you know what this is?"

I looked away. "An M16 A4. 5.56 millimeter NATO." I remembered what my father taught me. "A gun." I replied more simply.

"You know everything of them, and yet do not use them. You despise them? Why do you ignore their superlative ability?"

I scoffed this time.

He looked inquiringly upon me. "What do you have against them?"

"Like you have said, I've had experiences in my life."

"You are afraid." He declared thoughtfully after a time.

"Yes." I said the word shamefully. It was just a gun, I knew, but they were utterly dangerous.

He grunted which made me turn my attention to my knife. "It is the sound. It makes me cower." I said softly.

He slowly walked to me. After a time he replied, "There is nothing to be ashamed of. It takes time to face your fears."

I said nothing.

"If you intend to be prepared for possible encounters, I suggest you take comfort in a gun. They are excellent for your defenses."

I glanced at him confused. "Why do you think such things of me?"

He leaned in. "Your past experiences compel me to ponder such things of you."

"I already have the protection I need." I stated simply.

He grunted. "You can never have enough."

He actually got me on that one.

A sudden frozen breeze approached the inside of the garage. I pulled my robe tighter, hoping to absorb as much heat as possible. I sat down next to the fireplace on the filthy floor.

Ron sat down in the chair and pushed one towards me with his foot. "You should sit in this instead."

"I'm fine." I replied, barely audible.

"What exactly do you dream of? The adult human mind couldn't suppress all of the dreaming capacity if you dream every night."

"Are you saying I'm different?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I am only stating that your mind shouldn't have the significance of holding so much of your dreaming capability."

"You are clearly stating that I'm not ordinary though."

"Every human has a different personality and capability. If they were ordinary, then they would have the same likes and dislikes. You, however, are far from normal."

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I take that as a compliment or insult?"

"A compliment for sure." He said when he looked at me deeper in the eyes.

I smiled at him, and then looked down to answer his long lost question. "Don't worry about it. They're only dreams, so I should find a simple way to rid of them." I glanced at him to see that he had a serious gaze. I smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't want this whole conversation to be of me.

"They are such a nuisance."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am new on this sight, so hopefully you will take it easy on me. I already have a lot more chapters written and planned, so you won't be held up with me. I also have another story called "Otherworldly" if any of you want to give it a try. It's a Halo fanfic.<strong>

**Anyway, hope this is a good read. Yes, Liz doesn't know Autobots can have holoforms, so bear with me. She won't know after a while, actually. Please continue to read, and I am actually up for any ideas that I might add to the story. **

**Thank you! Please review, they keep me going!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron and I became good friends after many a visit in the nights. He was good company and, I learned, was in a sense, humorous. He would say unbelievable things. We would speak of many random topics. He would usually go on about guns and his fancy of them. He was particularly fond of rocket launchers. _Men and their guns._

The brute even made fun of my fancy for blades. He was so stubborn in every way. But I guess I was, too.

I found him extremely intelligent and wise. His eyes seemed to tell many stories and his comforting presence made me expose more of myself to him.

Sometimes I even think he has been all across the world. Maybe he has in the military. In some nights, he would be gone on certain classified missions and on others would just spend the night at the base. But soon, he seemed to stop spending long nights at his base.

He would never eat with us, which was odd, but Will said that he usually ate his fill at the base and was never hungry until the next day.

_How can you do that?_ I thought admiringly. I didn't eat a lot, but I was always hungry when dinner came.

I, before long, learned he doesn't like being teased. When Annabelle was around, she would constantly pester him. That really isn't a good idea.

Ron once cast her over his shoulder and threw her into the pool… It was a funny sight, but I felt sorry for Anna. She got a cold shortly after and never bothered him so severely again.

He had a short temper. When he had an unpleasant day at base, he would arrive with a thin layer of gun powder spread over his clothes. Not a fun sight.

Anyways, after about a week, Will, Ron, and Ironhide were sent on a two day mission. It didn't seem long though, which I was thankful for. But when they arrived, I witnessed a very frightful event…

My time was spent doing yard work since it was another weekend. Watering the plants, mowing the lawn, and spraying the weeds was good work for me. I liked helping Sarah since she was a stay at home mom.

My attire consisted of a T-shirt and knee high shorts along with a ponytail. My work gloves were slightly torn and too large for my small hands. The day was very nice in the fall season. The sun beamed down, making it reasonably warm.

Currently, my hands were digging up stray weeds in the flower beds. They were becoming sore from all the pulling. I silently berated them for being so weak in the, not at all strenuous labor.

During my struggling with the stubborn weeds, a large mud covered Topkick pulled into the driveway. From top to bottom, the thick gunk was spread all across his truck form. He looked like the lockness monster for Pete's sake!

I couldn't help but open my mouth a little in shock then began giggling uncontrollably, keeping my eyes on the beast. I had never witnessed such an unclean car, to put in lighter terms.

Ron and Will jumped out looking just fine; although, Will did look exhausted.

They strode easily towards me. Will wore sunglasses with his army uniform. Ron had only a black shirt and camouflage cargo pants. He looked… _Aghem, I don't want to say_.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said to them, glancing at Ironhide once again.

Will gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, we ran into a couple of marshes that were apparently filled with pools of mud."

"A couple?" I asked mockingly.

Ron grunted which gave me my answer.

We went into the house, and Will immediately departed into his bedroom to get changed after kissing Sarah. I strode to my room, glancing at Ron before disappearing, which he returned from a short distance.

I washed my face, clearing the thin layer of dirt. _I looked like this in front of them? Jeez_, I thought miserably.

I brushed my long blonde hair and redid the ponytail. My blue eyes appeared livelier from the yard work I had finished.

Treading down the staircase, I saw Annabelle sitting at the kitchen bar and Ron on the couch by the fireplace. I could feel his spine-chilling stare on me when walking past him.

As soon as I got into the kitchen…

"Achoo!"

Annabelle laughed. "Nice one there Liz!"

"Ugh." I groaned. "Sorry." I grabbed a tissue and wiped my nose. My head was spinning. I started to sniffle.

"You're too cute." Annabelle giggled at the sight of me.

"Call me cute again and I will wipe all of this on you."

She pursed her lips so as to not laugh.

I sniffled again. "Allergies." I muttered.

Annabelle smiled and shook her head. She stood rapidly and sat on the couch beside Ron. "So...where'd you guys go?" She asked him, grinning widely.

"Classified."

"What'd you guys do?"

"Classified."

"Why'd you guys do it?"

"For the good of the human race." He practically growled.

He then stood and leaned against the door, crossing his muscular arms. I just smiled and sniffled.

"I don't perceive what is so humorous." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Your way with people." I replied looking at him.

He looked away.

Annabelle came up to me, hugging my torso tightly. "He is a big mean buffoon isn't he?"

I laughed at her statement.

"Keep your mouth plates shut or I will for you, fleshling. Maybe a trip to the pool would be good for you." Ron's voice became lower as his words progressed.

"Try it." I said smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow and moved towards us steadily. I kept my steady gaze and smirk so as to not show weakness. That was our game; to not show weakness.

Anna playfully cowered behind me, giggling. But before Ron could get any closer, Will returned looking refreshed.

He laughed at us. "You sure have guts Liz. Epps almost peed himself when he got too close to him."

I let out another sniffle.

"Allergies, huh?"

I nodded. He handed me some medicine from the kitchen cupboard, which I swallowed with a glass of water. He then motioned for me to follow him outside. Will led the way and I followed with Ron behind me. He was guiding us toward Ironhide, who was now not as awesome as he was before the mission.

I shook my head. _How could they do this to him? Though, the ride must have been __**really **__fun._

Will went to the tailgate and it opened itself. I still couldn't get used to that. Everything that he did, I couldn't adapt to it just yet.

He came back towards me with a white bucket behind his back. I couldn't see its contents, besides a used, yellow rag.

He gave another sheepish smile. "I have a little task for you. I don't think you'll like it."

I waited for him to continue while Ron went beside Ironhide and crossed his arms. I think I knew what was coming.

He revealed the bucket, which I took and spotted things I DID NOT want to see: car soap, rags, sponges, toothbrushes, a water hose, and car wax.

I looked at Will and Ironhide back and forth, beginning to panic slightly.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Liz, I know what you're thinking…" Will began with his hands up in a 'calm down' gesture.

"Will, I am not giving Ironhide a….a bath!" I said worriedly at the last part.

"He definitely needs it Liz. I would've asked Anna to do it, but she is going out with some friends of hers, and besides that, Hide didn't want her to do it."

"What? Why doesn't he go back to the base? I thought they would have the equipment to treat Autobots."

"He didn't want to be washed by the military there. He's very stubborn." Will glanced to Ron, which was returned with narrowed eyes for some unknown reason.

"So he wants me to do it? We don't even say anything to each other. He should at least be washed by someone who knows him."

"He knows you, and he thinks you'll do fine."

"Me?"

Ron grunted.

I looked at him pleadingly. "Can't you do this? He is your friend."

"He isn't your friend?" He asked roughly.

"He is, but he's a…" I closed my eyes momentarily.

Will hugged me with one arm. "There is nothing to worry about Liz. He won't do anything to you."

"Yes, well, I might even touch something that doesn't want to be touched."

Awkward silence. Then, Will was suddenly laughing immensely. Ron just stood in place, bewildered, with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, you do want me to go under him, too, don't you? And that probably isn't a very good place to be. He could squish me for all he cares."

Will stopped his outburst and patted Ironhide's side door. "Liz…he isn't going to do anything. He won't hate you either. This is a giant favor I'm begging you to do." His look was sincere. He was thinking of Ironhide, who is his best friend.

I slowly nodded.

Will placed a kiss on my forehead which made me jerk. "Thank you, Liz."

He then walked into the house while Ron stayed behind with me. My thoughts continued to shout mercilessly at my decision in frustration. _Why did I just agree to __**wash **__an alien robot? An alien robot? Why me, why me?_

I gripped the bucket and limply strode over to Ironhide. "This will be interesting." I muttered.

Ron came over and grunted at my statement. He just gazed at Ironhide with a plain expression. I couldn't read him as I could other people. He was difficult.

"Are you going to be monitoring me?" I asked amused. He gave a mocking look.

I hooked up the water hose and filled the bucket with soapy water. Pulling out a big brush, I stopped right before working to hose him down. "Here I go, big guy."

The mud was dried which made it much worse. I had to scrub extremely hard. The grill was a complete mess. I scrubbed all over and Ron stayed, watching me work. _Why can't he do it?_

He made many comments on when I missed some spots. I wanted to kill him, but controlled myself. Mostly. It got to the point when I had had enough.

"Your tiny insolent hands missed a splotch on the rim." Ron commented once again. He would usually insult me like that. This time it went past the limit.

I picked up the water hose and turned it around so it faced him. He stood up from his position and ran behind the Topkick, all the while I was spraying. I got him a little though; on the pant leg, I believe.

"Coward!" I angrily called.

He came out and narrowed his eyes into a menacing glare. "Who are you calling a coward?"

"You." I smirked. I really wanted to mess. him. up. I threw down the hose. "Face me like a man."

That got him going. In a moment he was right on me, grabbing both of my arms in his hands and glaring straight into my eyes. I didn't want to show weakness. I had a plain expression instead of a frightful frown which wanted to appear. He was giving me a mocking grin. I didn't…no, I couldn't leave his eyes. They were so blue. I looked deeper because they held so much. He was closer to me than he had ever been. His touch was very warm against my wet, cold arms. There was that familiar touch again. Only it wasn't Ironhide but Ron this time. _Confusing, I know._

His grin turned to a serious gaze and his touch slowly became gentle by the second. He could sense my inner struggling and concern.

When time was just about perfect, I ripped out of his grasp and picked up the hose. Before I could even squirt it, however, he snatched it out of my hands… and sprayed it on me!

I shrieked then started to laugh when it tickled aside from the coldness. I shoved the nosel towards him. The water went all across his chest area.

I ran behind Ironhide this time, shielding myself from whatever he could now do to me. But he only examined his now wet shirt with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed at the display. He looked a little boy as he didn't seem to like water.

Unlike him, I was covered with water and my hair was soaked. Thankfully, it was a nice day or I would have been shivering to the bone.

"Who's the coward now?" He narrowed his eyes but smirked.

I laughed so hard it was unbearable. My face was bright red and my hands held my stomach. The laughing eventually shifted into soft giggles. I really hadn't had that much fun, since last seeing my brother.

Ron grunted, still examining his shirt.

Continuing to smile, I finally lifted the hose again.

He glared at me with cautiousness and hostility.

I pointed it to Ironhide, indicating I was going to resume washing. "I'm done with you. Don't worry."

He grunted again. "Perhaps I'm not _finished_ with you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hate to interrupt your evil plans, but I need to finish _him_." I started to rinse off Ironhide for the billionth time it seemed like. Then, it got to the point where I had to actually climb onto him to wash the very top of his form.

My feet led me to his front. I stood observing how I could get there without…touching anythind sensitive to him. I suddenly imagined a picture of me being flown off his hood into the gravel, resulting in many cuts and scrapes.

He was truly massive… _I could probably just step on the grill and crawl my way up._

But, before I even touched him, Ron climbed up easily and swiftly, knowing exactly where to step. He turned and glanced down at my flustered face expectantly.

I pursed my lips and muttered, "Show off."

My foot gently stepped on his grill, me watching what he was going to do; but thankfully, nothing happened. I kept crawling up slowly and hesitantly. My eyes darted left and right at his form now under me_. Do I really need to __**step**__ on him?_

Then...my body was pulled up. I gasped when met face to face with Ron. He let go of my arms before I could ridicule him.

I began scrubbing once again. The hood was acquiring more heat wherever I touched. I was heating up myself. I was wondering if he would soon fry me like an egg on a pan.

I placed my hand on the hood again, scrubbing with my other. The touch as I said was indescribable. It had a strange feeling; one that made my heart beat faster. Something pulsed within me, suddenly. I almost jerked away but didn't want to arouse any suspicion with Ron beside me.

I finally retracted my hand, wearing a confused expression.

"What is it?"

I looked up to see Ron looking intensely at me, wondering what I was going to say.

"It's nothing." I lied. I was clearly unfocused on my work now. The touch is strange. My legs were now burning from his immense heat. I wished to change into jeans.

The only good thing was how Ron didn't comment again. _Victory_.

"You are a slow worker."

I groaned. _Never mind_. "I'm doing my best. And besides, it would be easier if _someone _were to help me. Maybe then, I would work faster."

He grunted. "This is hardly your best."

I looked up at him. "Well, it is probably the fact that I am actually washing a giant alien…or Autobot. And I have to listen to your insults on top of that." I recommenced scrubbing, for he didn't say anything after that.

I thought the grill was messy; you should see underneath him. There wasn't anywhere mud wasn't. _Why the marshes?_

"Great." I muttered. "I'm crawling under an Autobot to wash Earth substance off of his undercarriage." I grabbed the toothbrushes and sponges to wash all of the tight spaces. When taking a deep breath, I crawled under.

Strands of grass stuck to the mud which didn't help. The occasional pebble was here and there. Many deceased insects were also wedged to the mud. I scrubbed thoroughly throughout him.

_That isn't wrong at all_.

Something caught my eye when almost finished; a piece of shrapnel. It was jammed near the back left tire. The shrapnel was like any other: sharp and metallic.

Pulling it out, which took much effort and strength, I received a grunt. I cringed. "Sorry." I muttered. "Hey Ron?"

"Hmm?" He answered roughly, standing at the back of Ironhide.

I climbed out from under Ironhide while dirt coated my shorts. I didn't care, however; it was only a little dirt. But I did feel slightly embarrassed of my looks when Ron was present.

My hand held out the shrapnel. "You should take a look at this."

He strode over to me in a leisurely pace, studying the metal with boredom.

I gave him the metal, which he only took a lazy look at and threw by the garage. He earned a 'clink'.

"How does a piece of shrapnel get caught by a tire without any damages at all? He is completely unharmed." I lightly touched the metal under him. "What kind of metal is this?" I asked mainly myself.

"It is trylithium steel." I didn't expect him to answer that. Glancing at him oddly he continued, "Does a weapon's specialist mean anything to you?"

"How strong is the metal?"

He smiled. "Much stronger than the steel you employ on your scalpels."

I was really interested, but didn't press the matter. "What is with the name Ironhide then? If he was made of iron, he would have rusted from that entire gunk stuck to him."

He scoffed. "Is Ironhide not a good name?"

I shut my eyes shamefully. "I didn't say that at all. What I meant was…"

"You indicated it was an unsuitable name. "He interrupted.

I looked at him. "You are very protective of him."

"I am only speaking of what he would say."

"Is that so?"

He grunted.

"And you are also very sensitive. You ridicule me on every inkling of wrongness I say in my words."

"You should be more aware of what you articulate."

"Apparently around you, but I have never had a problem with others."

"You are saying I am more problematic than others?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"That…is exactly what I am saying." I replied giving a smile.

He breathed deeply, letting out an exasperated mutter, "And you are very stubborn."

"You are that, too." I picked up the hose and sprayed the under part of Ironhide. He seemed to relax much more when I did this.

I dropped the hose, and suddenly Ron's hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him. Before I could protest, our foreheads touched and our eyes locked. My breath hitched from the proximity. I felt something surge through me, like a bolt of energy. It was small, but without a doubt, was there.

He pulled away, still looking at me in such a strange way. It was as if he knew something. _Knew what?_ A glint in his eye was somewhat visible, but it wasn't happiness or sadness. He _knew_ something. He realized something in that moment. _But what? Did he feel it, too?_

I think my face was close to priceless right then. "What was that for?" I asked softly.

"It is called a friendly gesture in human terms." He said this softly also. I wondered what he was truly thinking.

I said nothing, still recovering from what had occurred. That touch was a whole new experience. _What is it, exactly? Am I going insane? Do I need to stay away from him?_

The problem was, however, I didn't want to stay away. The touch, I knew, wasn't hostile. It was just…unfamiliar and personal. Those two together can result in something dangerous. So, in a way, I guess it could very well be hostile.

He faced Ironhide. "You did well, for a carbon based life form."

I glared at him which resulted in an amused glint in his eyes.

I put the cleaning supplies away including the bucket and hose. _Finally finished_. Ironhide was back to normal. _I shouldn't say that. He was back to himself._

Gleaming in the light of the sunset, he stood proudly it seemed. _He is proud_, I reminded myself. I inspected him with a smile. Ron then looked at me. He jerked his head to the house.

So, we went in and I received many compliments on what a tremendous job was done.

* * *

><p>The next day involved more cleaning. It was a Sunday. Ironhide was rid of the mud and Will and Annabelle decided to spend some time together<em>. Thank goodness Anna isn't embarrassed to be with her father unlike other girls of her age.<em> Sarah went out shopping to Costco, so Ron and I were the only two at the house. He was outside though, and I thought to help Sarah with cleaning in the house.

There was a good-sized stereo in the living room, and I thought to make some use of it. Adele is one of my most favorite singers. She uses many of her sad romance experiences in her songs. I decided to listen to her when cleaning. Dusting all of the tables and counters, I danced along with Adele in my own world. The first song was Rolling in the Deep; my second favorite song in the album. I then skipped to Set Fire to the Rain; my first favorite song. I twirled and spun around the living room while lip singing.

While I was having time to myself, something completely unexpected happened…

_Let it burn!_

I spun, singing this line and saw a figure standing by the door. I gasped, my mind thinking the absolute worst.

I stopped to see Ron, leaning on the door watching with his arms crossed casually. I stood still with embarrassment, knowing I was blushing, and blushing deeply. The song remained playing.

He had a small smile plastered on his rough face.

I covered my face with my hands, shaking my head.

"Do you do this often?"

I looked at him and exasperatingly said, "Not really." I walked over to the stereo and shut it off. It would stay off. I couldn't stop smiling in humiliation. "Do you need something?"

"No."

_Well that helps_. He was still observing me. I was getting slightly nervous. "What?"

"Nothing." I didn't expect him to say that. He usually says very long statements like the grumpy brain he is.

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing in return. I hadn't forgotten about yesterday. For some very odd reason, that touch wouldn't recede in my mind. I would always be reminded of it when Ron was near. He had such a…_distracting_ presence.

I decided to burn the journal today… without his presence. I really didn't like this brute. Mostly…

I went upstairs, passing his unnerving stare, and retrieved the journal, hiding it under my sweatshirt I acquired. The journal was modern, leather-bound, and dark brown. To me, it had an aura of secrets; an aura of questions and answers.

Abruptly…I heard music downstairs. Not only that, but it was incredibly loud.

I hurried downstairs, thinking of Ron.

He was right next to the stereo, having a repulsed expression on his face from the noise. It was "Set Fire to the Rain again". I strode over to the stereo, pressing the off button quickly.

"It was not me."

I glared at him. Sometimes, he can be such a child even though he's older than I.

"This mechanism is hazardous when it comes to destroying your membranes."

"Maybe you should learn how to control it before you use it." I said matter of factly.

He observed me for many moments. I felt particularly numb under the glow of his deep, blue eyes.

"What are you concealing?"

I raised my eyebrows in shock. _How did he know? _"Something I must burn."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "It contains dangerous information?"

_How the heck did he know that?_ "Possibly." I said smiling some. "Excuse me."

I walked past him and out the door. Ironhide was parked outside, so I could have some peace without anyone or anything watching. I lit the fireplace with ease then set a block of wood in.

I unrestrained the journal.

"Does Will know?" Ron appeared behind me. _Ugh_.

"He doesn't have to." I said softly.

Ron came next to me. I just stared into the flowing fire.

Starscream isn't dead. The bomb was on his face, not on his spark. Let him come if he does. Let him meet me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Thank you for your supporting reviews. I really love them. I will answer any questions you have on these chapter endings, so ask away if you want. I really enjoy reading what you think and urge you on to do more of just that. Like I said, reviews keep me going, but also the audience… <strong>

**You have been wonderful readers! I will not disappoint you in this story. So please, continue to talk and review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Blood. That is what follows when you hear a gun shot. My mother was soaked in her own. Lying on the kitchen floor, she was motionless. Dead in a split second because of the gunshot to her head. I wanted to say something, anything, before she passed. But it was too late. I couldn't go to her. My legs were bricks and my mind was screaming. I turned towards the man who held the gun. Fear rose alongside anger, but the fear took form. Red eyes blazed and the gun pointed directly at me. I felt everything…_

I flew up and panicked rapidly. Croaking and gasping loudly, I was soon accompanied by Will, Anna, and Sarah. All were trying to comfort me, except Anna who was shocked more than anything. I was breathing heavily trying even to focus my eyes.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." Sarah was saying as she put a hand on my arm.

_Well it sure felt real_. I thought, wanting it all to stop.

"You're with us, you're alright, Liz."

I began trembling with shaken fear.

Will suddenly got up from his crouching position and made a brisk walk out the door. Anna took his place and laid a hand on mine. She was cold, and I was well…burning from the flames of those ruby red eyes.

Another figure strode into the room behind Will. I soon recognized it as Ron while still trembling and swallowing more and more.

"I think she needs Ratchet. I've never seen this before." I heard this coming from Will, worry and concern in his vocals.

Ron was gazing at me with his stern expression, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She needs to…"

"I'm fine…I'm fine." I managed to interrupt Will.

Sarah disagreed immediately, "No, this is not right. You shouldn't be reacting like this."

"What was it of?" Anna suddenly whispered.

I slowly pulled my arms away from both of them with a forced, reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It was just a dream. I've had them all the time and it's nothing I can't handle."

"What is wrong, Elizabeth?" Sarah put out.

"They are only dreams, Aunt Sarah. Nothing more."

"How long have you been dreaming like this?" Will barged in.

"This has been the most real, Uncle Will. It will soon go away."

Will pursed his lips. "What were they of?"

I gazed at him with a silent knowing expression. He seemed to realize for it spread across his face. Turning, he went downstairs to his bedroom. Sarah gave me a pat to my covered leg. "Get some good sleep. Do you want me to get you anything?"

I shook my head which made her go after Will. Anna followed behind her, directing me a sympathetic smile. I nodded to her.

Ron was still in the doorway, looking at the departing relatives. His form was as strong and intimidating as ever. He still wore his normal military attire, consisting of a black shirt and cargo pants.

When I drew my covers closer, he finally gazed my way with eyes showing concern. I nodded to his silent question of 'Are you alright?'.

That, of course, was a lie; and unfortunately he saw that.

He very slowly made his way over to me and soon was a measure of about 2 feet. The look was easy to read from him. _Tell me the truth_.

I clenched the sheets into my fists not wanting to shed tears in front of him. The one person I never wanted to show my true feelings. My weak feelings. He leaned down and gently brought my forehead to his.

I forced my eyes shut for he would gaze right through me.

"Ron." That was all I muster out. Next thing I knew was that darkness took me over…

* * *

><p>I felt groggy when morning came. The clock read 6:00. It is very strange when you wake up at the exact time.<p>

My thoughts made me remember last night. My state was now known to Will and the others, when I did not want them to worry. They are just dreams. I needed to face them myself and rid of the memories which continue to haunt me.

When getting out of bed, I suddenly heard voices downstairs. One, I vaguely recognized.

I rapidly threw on clothes, but the T-shirt ended up being inside out. Frustrated, I slid off the shirt and corrected it so to actually look adequate. I hastily slid on my jeans, which caused me to slightly trip on the pant leg. _Wow, I'm not clumsy at all. Stupid pants!_

I laughed internally from my struggling with mere clothes while brushing my hair, then placing it into a ponytail. When opening my bedroom door, I very stealthily, journeyed to the hallway bathroom to brush my teeth. I would have kissed the floor since it didn't even give a squeak under my feet. _Hey, that rhymed._

I was finally finished with my personal toiletries. My heart had a steady beat when treading down the steps toward the living room containing the male voices. Ron's deep voice was nearby as was Will. I knew Anna remained asleep since it was barely 6:30.

I reached the staircase and was thankful when hearing Sarah cooking in the kitchen. I didn't want to be the only female awake. I didn't like company.

The voices abruptly halted from conversing with one another just as my foot reached the fourth to last step. I noticed the vaguely familiar voice as Dr. Ratchet, whom I was introduced a while ago.

My nerves were gaining on me as I was apparently the center of attention. _Yippey_.

"Hello." I began in a small voice, confused as to why they had their sights fixed on me.

I was already heading to the kitchen when Will spoke to me, "Hey, Liz." I turned toward him. "Ratchet, here, would like to speak with you."

I then knew why he was here. My eyebrows scrunched in distaste. "Is this about last night?"

Will didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Will, there is no reason Dr. Ratchet needs to waste his schedule on my mere nightmares."

"There is every reason." He then turned to Ratchet. "We'll leave you two."

He bowed his head in thanks.

I wanted to stop this. "Will…"

"No, Liz." He briskly strode out of the house.

I pursed my lips. Real anger flooded through me. _They're dreams!_ _I don't want to waste the guy's time._

I reluctantly stood my ground. Sarah gave me a pat on the back before departing for her bedroom. Ron remained beside Ratchet. He gazed at me in that way of his which made me shiver invisibly. He directed a stern look at Ratchet before sending me one last look into my eyes and following Will outside.

Ratchet motioned with his hand for me to sit down on the couch. I did so and he began with authority as a medical officer, "I wanted for you to stay as comfortable as possible in the Lennox residence, while I ask you some simple questions of your dreams."

Ready to disagree, I was out battled by his interference. "These…nightmares you are enduring, they are of your family?"

"Yes." I didn't like where this was going.

"And you experience pain when reenacting these memories?" He started to lightly pace back and forth in front of my sitting form.

"Yes."

He looked at me calmly. "What genus of pain are you experiencing?"

I hesitated for a moment. "It is pain from what I have experienced in the past. Gun shots, explosions…" I started naming off a list.

"Are you receiving any type of medication for these occurrences?"

"Certain capsules from my recent doctor."

"Are they of any use to you?"

"Only some."

"Then continue devouring these medicines. I shall gather an appropriate medicine when have returned to the base." He stood from a chair next to the bed, extending his hand, which I shook. "I know it is hard, but try and forget about the past." He walked out and down the stairs.

The conversation was short which surprised me. Usually doctors had a way of keeping you locked away with extremely personal questions that made you want to break down with insecurity. _Wow, I really hate doctors._

After eating breakfast (Frootloops), I walked out the door and onto the porch, accidentally interrupting a conversation with Ratchet, Will, and Ron. All that I caught from Ratchet's words were, "She has much remorse…" And soon enough, all pairs of eyes were on me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"No, that is quite alright. It would be best to know that I am rephrasing your troubles to them. They must know as they watch over you."

Giving a small smile, he continued as I gave Ron a glance. A slight frown formed on his face as I did so.

"Her experiences of pain come from her past memories." The statement caused me to slowly walk away. I felt a stare, and I knew exactly who it was. I was becoming so used to his gazes; actually, I would never get used to them.

Walking to the garage, I hid from the eyes of him.

**Beep, beep!**

Two ice cream trucks, playing their usual music decided to park in the driveway. One was pink and the other green. They rode the trucks as if drunk. I didn't like the look of these trucks either. _Could they be…?_

"Yo Lennox! Dis; some nice land youse got here!" A blonde man about my age came jumping out of the green truck. At least they weren't strangers to Will.

"Yeah, bro, tis' nice! Yo Hatchet, you're some stuck up driva!" Another blonde man came out of the pin truck. They were twins. They both continued to chatter their way up to the four on the porch. I was peeking out from the garage, straining to hear what they were saying. It was a very childish thing to do, hiding from a few guys, but I'm not a fan of company.

The twins were very strange; constantly talking in their accents and have hyper genic problems if you ask me. Will and the others were scolding them, and Ron, threatening them with harsh words. The twins weren't liked all that much. I didn't care for them either, at least not from this view.

"We was just wanting to see ya'll. No harm in dat!" One of the twins exclaimed.

"Where's yo daughter? I ain't seen 'er in ages man!" The other twin cried.

Will was getting irritated like the others. "Ok…you guys need to get out of here. You shouldn't be out of the base's surveillance!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know da drill! Chill man." One said.

"But look at dus! We got some good looks! Well, at lease I do." The other said.

"Very funny bro!" The two got into a violent tackle.

Will looked to Ron. "Could you please…"

I wasn't surprised when Ron didn't disagree. He grabbed one twin by the hair and threw him off the porch and did the same with the other more harshly.

"You're lucky I don't decapitate the two of you!" Ron threatened them in his deep voice. It seemed as though he was really used to it. I let out a small laugh, but felt bad for the twins.

The twins were cursing under their breath, while staggering back on their feet.

"Yo, that hurt man! Youse could jus say please ya know!" One said.

"Yeah, but a lease you can't hurt us in dis form!" The other yelled.

"Watch me." Ron clenched his fists, starting towards the two. They were terrified and ran to their vehicles.

_What did they mean Ron can't hurt them in that form?_ But, I didn't have time to form an answer.

The twins spotted me…

One of them whistled in my direction. "Lookie here! She's a fine lookin lady!"

The other joined in. "Mmmmhhh! Oh, yo bro, I sink she dat niece o Will's!"

"Oh yeah, yeah! I heard lots 'bout 'er."

Hearing more footsteps in the gravel, I noticed Will and the others were almost with us.

Ratchet was the first to speak, "Get your afts back to base! Optimus will not approve of your actions." He stared at them with a quizzical brow.

_Afts?_ I laughed inwardly.

Ron came over to where I stood, keeping both eyes on the twins. He stopped slightly in front of me. _Protective position? No, that can't be._

"We 'won no trouble Hatchet." The twin probably lied.

"You will get trouble as soon as I am finished with this business."

The twins whined hysterically while getting on each other's nerves.

Ron interfered with their current argument. "Get your_ slagging_ afts back to the base or I will make sure you earn the _proper_ punishment for your senseless actions."

_Slaggin?_

The twins looked to one another with growing wide eyes. Unsurprisingly, they ran off to their very odd choice of vehicles which were most likely Autobots. Both kicked dirt in the other's trail. When disappearing in the ice cream trucks, they punched the gas and rode out of the driveway.

I wouldn't be surprised if they earned tickets along the way.

Ratchet then spoke to my side, "I am sorry about their habits, Will. I should have put them under watchful eyes."

Will laughed. "Who watched over them?"

Ratchet sighed. "Sideswipe. He cares more about his looks than anything in this universe."

Will shook his head in amusement. Sarah smiled knowingly beside him.

I looked back to Ron. He had a dangerous look plastered on his face. I didn't think he liked the twins very much.

After a while, Ratchet finally said his goodbyes to us and took off in his Search-and-Rescue vehicle.

Will came over to me. "Now, hopefully, they didn't do anything to you did they?" He was referring to the twins when neither he nor the others were there.

I laughed a bit. "No, but they sure made me think they were going to do something."

Will sighed. "Those two are the most unpredictable bots I know."

"Will." Ron said warningly.

"Bots?" I asked confused.

Some sort of realization dawned on Will. He hid it though. "Well, if you didn't know, those ice cream trucks are…Autobots. They make all sorts of trouble. A bad influence on the twins, as you could see."

I smiled. "Are you saying Autobots can, in their own way, be unintelligent?"

"Like humans yes. But those two are the only ones we know who are brainless."

I smiled slightly, but knew Will was hiding something.

"Come on all of you. Let's get inside, Breakfast is ready." Sarah said.

"I'll be in their soon, Aunt Sarah." I said, turning to the garage.

"Alright, whenever you're ready." She and Will went to the house hand in hand.

Ron followed behind me. I walked with him in silence. When we passed Ironhide, I had to ask. "Do they always act like that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Those two have perverted thoughts which constantly run through their malfunctioning heads."

I laughed at his response. He had such ways to describe certain things. "It sounds like you had to deal with them many times."

He grunted. "Someday, I will rip the very life out of their worthless afts."

There it was again. _Afts._

I continued to laugh, but then looked at him. He was smiling at me. It was one of the first times. I really thought the look suited him, but he looked really good without it, too. _Here I go, again_.

I turned to him, him towering over me with his tall figure. I don't know if I was supposed to be intimidated or not. My eyes were fixed on his, searching for what, I don't know.

He leaned down, which made me jerk a bit. His eyes seemed to reassure me though.

Our foreheads touched and we only gazed into each other's eyes. His were the bluest I've ever seen. They seemed to glow brighter. A surge came through me then, leaving me slightly limp in his touch. I swore he felt it, too.

He stood to his full height, looking questioningly down at me, observing me, as if considering what had just occurred. The look in his eyes never failed to amaze me. _What was that look?_

My heart was beating faster by the second. I've never felt this, not ever. Something awakened inside me that has been asleep for as long as I could remember. I came closer to him, gazing at him hard. He scrunched his eyebrows, but I only walked past him to the house. I couldn't ignore that feeling; it was powerful. I know he felt it, too…

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, or Ironhide, but I do own Elizabeth.<strong>

**Hello my fellow people! Finally over ten reviews! Not very big, but it is for me. Sorry this is a slightly short chapter. I know I have some poor writing in there somewhere, or probably everywhere. It's been a crazy weekend so far. Hopefully it meets some of your expectations. I have a lot more ideas which will not be ignored.**

**Just saying to you all, I have not stolen any ideas from other readers. That would be very poor. This is all me. I was surprised to hear that my story is similar to another, though. That makes me slightly frustrated. I will try and make it as unique as possible however. **

**A special thanks to Elita-2 for being my first review person! You have been a great reader! I love your assurance.**

**Thanks to you all! Hopefully, I will have the next chapter before Monday, but not entirely sure. Review! Review! Please, no flamers…**


	7. Chapter 7

It was in the middle of the day. My face was buried in a book, while on the living room couch. The legendary title was The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien. I was rereading the book because it is one my favorites. I only ever read the fantasy genre. I liked how it wasn't real; it was all the more beautiful.

Sarah and Anna were out in the city. They had asked if I wanted to join them for a day of clothes shopping, but I politely declined thinking I really didn't like to shop. Will was...somewhere in the house, hopefully doing something reasonably legal.

While in my many thoughts, the front door suddenly opened to reveal Ron's tall and muscular figure.

I looked up from my book to glance at him. He did the same and strode over to me, sitting on the opposite couch. I smiled at him, trying to forget about earlier today when we had our little…exchange.

He leaned back into the couch more, taking me in.

"Are you monitoring me once again?" I wanted to make this conversation as light as possible.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Well, you do this quite often, so I don't really know why I bother to ask." I said.

"And what are thinking at this very moment?"

I looked at him. There was much in that gaze.

"I'm thinking of a much unexpected adventure this man is about to witness." I held up my book, smiling. "How many battles have you witnessed, Ron?"

"Far too many…" He looked off into space. He seemed sad but hard. I wondered of the many things he has seen in the world I have not.

I gently closed my book, stood, and sauntered over to him, sitting beside his stout form.

Our eyes locked after some time of peaceful silence. "What's your story?" I asked softly.

His gaze was hard. "What's yours?"

I didn't say anything when images filled my mind. The past was so fresh. I needed to get away from it.

"Never mind." I slowly got up, but was pulled somewhat down by a large, warm hand.

"You fight; you kill; you die; you win or lose. That is how battles are. They never do end, for the anger will just pass on and fuel the hearts of others. I have fought many battles and wars and have not yet died. My life has not been joyful. The only joy I find is in the times I have spent with comrades. Your life is only as good as what people you befriend; who you can trust. Otherwise… you will have a damn stuck up life." He finished rather solemnly.

I scrunched my eyebrows, looking up at him. "Do you trust in me?"

He returned my gaze. Long did he contemplate his final answer, but something in his eyes told me he already knew. "I trust in you."

Ron was such a mystery. I barely know of his past as a soldier in battles. I knew nothing of his personal life, containing his family. I don't even know his last name. One night when asking him for it, he merely ignored the question, putting me into another interesting conversation.

He knew _a lot_ about me, more than I wanted him to know. He is incredibly easy to talk to; although, some people think he is impossible to speak with. From what people and rumors I have heard speak of Ron, nothing is true. I see quite the opposite when near him. His eyes have so much to say, and yet people such as Will think his eyes hard and emotionless.

I smiled at his heart-filling answer, bowing my head slightly in thanks.

I wanted to voice my thoughts, but the house phone rang. My head spun around to the source.

"I got it!" Will called from upstairs. He came jogging down the steps to the kitchen table. Picking up the phone, he answered the call.

"Will Lennox."

He listened and practically dropped the phone from the answer he got.

"So the dead man has a voice." He said happily after a while. Water started to form in his eyes from the response. He looked over to me, grinning from ear to ear.

My eyes grew wide. I slowly stood, walking weakly towards him.

"So far has been good. A certain person has been waiting to speak with you, also."

I then reached for the phone, but Will was teasing me, backing away from my every advance toward the phone. I wanted to speak with him. I've waited for so long.

"Will." I said dangerously.

"Here she is. I love you."

My hand grasped the phone at last; my mouth slowly making out words on the speaker. "Hello?" I whispered softly, hoping for the voice to reach my ears.

"_Hey there baby sis."_

I clamped my mouth shut, holding back tears. I couldn't cry. I can't cry. "I thought you were dead…" I whispered in emotional agony.

"_Not me, Liz. I still have you to see."_

"It's been six months; six months since we have last spoken."

"_I know, but there are strict rules from where I am."_

I paused to speak. I knew what his answer would be to my next question. "When are you coming back?"

"_I'll be there for Christmas."_

"That's two months away, Reilly."

"_Have patience, baby sis, you've always had patience."_

"I'm no longer a little girl, you know." I smiled at his statement.

"_Yeah, your voice seems stronger."_

I looked down to the floor. "I miss you."

"_I miss you." _

"Please come back."

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"I mean it."

"_I know."_ He paused as if in deep thought. _"I have to go."_

I opened my mouth in shock and some annoyance. "Only three minutes, huh?"

"_It's not easy, Liz. I love you."_

"I love you…" The line ended.

_Please stay with me. _

* * *

><p>A week has now passed. Sleeping is better, thanks to Ratchet; although, I still wake up in the night at least once, then go right back into sleep. One night was just like in the past though. The illusory death of my brother was too much. I walked outside like I did so many other nights in the past.<p>

My feet took me straight to Ironhide. As usual, he was parked proudly in the dark garage. _Sleeping?_ I don't know.

"Having trouble with recharge?" A deep, overwhelming voice spoke.

I turned to see Ron, he expecting an answer. "A little."

He grunted at my tired answer. _Always ready for a fight_.

Looking back to Ironhide, I observed the Autobot symbol.

"What are you thinking now?"

"What does he look like?" I asked Ron who had a surprised but concerned look. "I mean in his true form. It must be a pain, always having to change into an ordinary truck to hide from humans."

"Why do you want to see him?"

"All of the others have. Why not me?"

"He would not want you to be frightened."

"I've seen a Decepticon. What can be more frightening than that?"

He strode closer to me. "When the time is right, he shall show you."

"And how will the time be right?"

"When you understand your requests of why you want to see him."

I looked down, but was forced up when two fingers bed me look at the man in front of me. We stared at each other again, but I broke the intenseness, "What does he have to lose?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You."

I held a confused expression.

"If he showed you who he truly is, you would not want to see him again."

"Why is that?"

He grunted. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"Then why do tempt me like this?"

He scrunched his brows. "I do not tempt you. You just have to leave behind what is unimportant."

"It is nothing but important. Whatever has to do with a different race is far from unimportant."

He grunted. "Have trust in him, and soon he shall reveal himself."

I was getting frustrated, but withheld it. "Why does he even think I have a say in this? I'm just another human on this planet."

He smiled slightly. "No, you most certainly are not."

I was like a fish, opening and closing my mouth little by little. I started to protest, but he stopped me.

"Do you trust in me?"

I neither smiled nor frowned. "I trust in you."

He leaned in, saying lowly. "Good."

I held my breath.

A hand grabbed mine. A moment passed before I felt that Ron's hand was holding mine. It was large, enveloping my small one. His heat was immense and relaxed my hand in his. He was strong, but was somehow vulnerable in the palm of my hand. Then I found he was pulling me to the driver's door of Ironhide. We stopped before it.

Ron looked inquiringly upon me. I backed away some, but he urged me on.

"I can't." I said as calmly as I could.

"He would never think of injuring you in any way. If you trust in me, trust in him."

"I can't…I just can't. I don't know that." I started to walk away, turning from the eyes of Ron. My thoughts lingered on a certain Decepticon who murdered my father. "I keep thinking of him."

There was a pause. "He is dead."

"Aren't Decepticons supposed to be unpredictable?" I asked the footsteps behind me.

That seemed to silence him. But I thought I did hear him muttering something about Decepticons being reckless and heedless, always acting less intelligent than they already should be.

I would have laughed at the muttering, but instead was slowly kneeling to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs in a comfortable fashion. I wanted to feel ground, the Earth. "Every day…every day, those _eyes_ are in my mind." I didn't want to be weak, but I sure felt weak when thinking of Starscream. I wanted to kill him. I wanted so badly to kill him as he did my parents; but unfortunately, I couldn't, either because he is dead or because I can't even injure a 30 meter tall alien robot.

He knelt on the ground in front of me, trying to comfort me as best he could. "Do not think of those eyes, Elizabeth." He whispered to me.

I looked up at him, doubtfully. I then could see a finger being hesitantly lifted to my face. My eyes met his in another silent exchange. I felt the finger under my chin, pulling me ever so slightly upward to meet more of his eyes. They seemed to say… _Think of mine._

I was caught once again in a phenomenal gaze into his dazzling deep blue depths.

I started to tremble. _Well this stinks…_ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept saying miserably. I was afraid, yes. I was afraid of many things presently; one being of Starscream, and another being Ron. I was afraid of Ron in ways I could not explain.

"Don't say that."

He was so very loyal. I was a mess, and he was, well, neat. I could feel everything as he watched me intently. I could sense his gentle touch under my chin. I could really _feel_ that touch.

Then…I was picked up. My whole body instantly reacted to the strange feeling. Ron's arms securely wrapped around my awkward form, not accustomed to being handled in an extremely handsome man's arms.

"I'm sorry about this." He carried me, bridal style, over to Ironhide's back doors.

"Please don't, please don't." I muttered. I probably weighed close to one hundred and forty pounds, and yet he carried me like nothing. _Now, that is amazing_. I never was carried like this before. It was too strange. I wanted to struggle, but didn't want to make him angry.

"Ron, please."

The door opened on its own.

"You will feel safe with him, as you've said before."

"Ron, don't let me go." I looked up at him.

"Trust in me, Elizabeth." If he had not said my name, I don't think I would've gone in.

But, here I am in Ironhide. _In Ironhide!_ I was completely stiff. Groaning quite loudly, I tried getting comfortable. My heart was beating quickly, like I was in a life and death situation. _Is this a life and death situation? _I guess I'll never know. It was incredibly warm in here, however. The black leather seats were comfortable, as well. It took me a while to get accustomed to the odd sensation of sitting _inside_ an alien robot. Er…inside an Autobot.

"I'm going to kill you, Ron." Those were my last words before falling into a peaceful sleep, within the back seats of Ironhide.

* * *

><p><em>A blue light; it was blinding but not. I saw through. Inside were colors of all varieties. Then…it all became clear in my mind. It was space. I could see planets. I could see stars. I was there. Galaxies, universes were visible in my eyes. A Super Nova, a Black Hole could be seen within the sparkling abyss. Then, it became bright. A star approached me, passing through my mortal body. Everything became dark…<em>

I flew up, emitting a gasp. My body felt scorched with heat. It took me a moment to remember I was in Ironhide. _Oh gosh. I fell asleep in Ironhide._

_Why did Ron so badly want me to go into Ironhide? What was his reason for forcing me? Did he want to test something? See if I was brave enough? No, Ron wouldn't think like that. Would he?_

I had just slept within the alien species that killed my father. _Am I nuts?_ I promised myself, I would never even talk to one of them. Here I am sleeping in one! I am going crazy… I had no idea what time it was, but I needed to get out.

I muttered continuously under my breath, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh." Pulling the door opener, it wouldn't budge. "Please, please." I begged him.

"You should continue your slumber."

I spun my head to the front seat. Ron was comfortably sitting in the driver's seat, watching me with interest and a raised eyebrow.

I was utterly shocked. _Hadn't seen him at all, didn't even hear a sound._ I widened my eyes. _He was there the whole night?_

"I wasn't here a few minutes ago, no." He looked amused, probably reading my expression. "Now, what was that about killing me?"

I opened my mouth. "You were there?"

"No, I gathered the information from him." He indicated Ironhide.

"Thanks for the help, 'Hide." I pursed my lips, still pulling on the door handle.

"It is not yet dawn. Rest."

"I think I've rested long enough." I replied harshly, then turning back to the unmoving door. "C'mon, help me out here, big guy."

The door opened fully all of a sudden.

"Thank you." I breathed, jumping out swiftly.

Walking to the front of the Autobot, I saw Ron leaning against him, observing my every reaction.

"What?" I asked, a little too harshly.

"What are you thinking?"

I turned into him. "I'm thinking that I would really like to kill you."

He smiled down on me. "Would you?" He asked lowly.

There it was; that strange feeling awakening inside me. The one feeling I really didn't want awakening. Ever.

Then…I started to blush.

"Your heat signature has increased." He stated with amusement and curiosity.

I closed my eyes, looking down. "Yes, it has." My feet began leading me away.

The sound of a chuckle emitted from behind. It was one of the first occasions I had heard Ron's enchantingly deep laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you all for the wondeful reviews! Man, I love those things... Anyway, the story will get much more <em>interesting <em>after a few more chapters. And by interesting I mean by more feelings come into play. Although, I do not do those jump in kind of romances, but slow and building so it can last longer and feel more real and flavorable. Sorry this chapter didn't have a real exciting act in it, but just another builder.**

**Please ask any questions on your reviews and I shall gladly answer in these little sections of the chapters. I love your support and can even address you if you'd like when answering any of your questions. **

**Thank you again! Keep those reviews playing and I'll update faster! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween... It is my most favorite holiday. You see different costumes with gory appearances from many awesome movies and books. What I like doing on Halloween is watching horror movies. I love them. You can get such an adrenaline rush.

Anna was having many of her high school friends over for a party. Will had to say yes, for it was a one-time thing. I, on the other hand, didn't like the idea. So many hormone driven teenagers all packed up in the house for dancing and some movies. I had the safe idea of chilling out in my bedroom, watching some of my favorite horror movies.

**Ring, ring!**

That would be the door; teenagers would be piling in right about now. I never had a lot of friends when in high school. They thought me strange. I was nice to everyone, not a talker, and would always stand up to the guys. I hated guys in my school. They thought they were the best in school, constantly picking up random dates, and of course, bragging about how they weren't virgins any longer.

I could hear squeals of excitement from down stairs. The occasional laugh and comment from different guys would reach my ears. It wasn't particularly late to watch any movies, so I thought of taking a trip to the garage, testing my swords once again.

The trip through the crowd for me was…torture. I would get stares from many. The guys would give me their usual sadistic glances here and there. Music was not blaring, but pretty loud. Snacks and drinks were piled on the kitchen counter.

Sarah and Will had gone into town for their own get together. I was left with the charge to make sure nothing gets out of control. Anna had that responsibility, too, but they relied more on me than her as I was the eldest.

Finally getting to the porch, I walked briskly to the garage. A grunt was heard from the inside. The first thing I saw when reaching the opened door, was Ron working underneath Ironhide. He suddenly stopped when I walked in. He crawled out, and I was met with his very grumpy facial expression.

"Having problems?" I asked carefully.

He grunted and fiercely threw a wrench to the floor. I could just imagine that wrench a human being. He was in one of his _foul_ moods. I didn't exactly want to be there, for his bad moods always made me shiver in apprehension. But in other words, anger suited him, not as much as happiness however.

He waited, expecting a response from me.

"Happy Halloween." I said with an apologetic look. "Don't mind me, just passing through."

He grunted again. He wasn't having a good day.

I retrieved my Samurai sword from the back, then turning to see Ron glaring at Ironhide, rubbing his neck. I had a plain expression, making my way to him.

"Ran into some punk ass Decepticons. Ruptured the oil pans underneath, which is causing some major malfunctioning complications."

"Why not report the problems to your base? They have the best equipment."

"I'll take care of it myself. Humans don't know half the components of an Autobot."

"And you do?" I asked somewhat surprised.

He grunted.

I smiled crookedly. "I know the parts of ordinary trucks. Do you think he'll mind if I give it a try?"

The look he gave me was hard to read. We locked gazes for quite a while it seemed but he finally gave a small nod.

I took a deep breath, from Ron's bloodcurdling stare or from the thought of having to fix Ironhide, I am not certain. My hand collected the wrench he chucked away and strode hesitantly towards Ironhide's Topkick form. _Why not try and get acclimated with him? _I silently reasoned with myself.

I began crawling under Ironhide just as before when washing him. There was a little leak. Oil pans were some of the most flimsy sections of a truck. The leak should have been larger, but considering he is an Autobot, it was probably an accurate size.

I crawled further and felt a compelling pull. It became stronger and more effective when crawling further. Soon enough, my ears heard something. It was a faint humming…

I stopped, turning myself upon my back. The metal above me was of fine craftsmanship. With a gentle hand, I lightly caressed the foreign steel. I think then, Ironhide shivered. If it was the place of my touch or the touch itself I'm not sure. I knew, however, that beneath this particular metal plate, his spark was hidden. The life source of this powerful Autobot was just beneath this plate. I could…feel it; at least I think. The humming was emitting from his spark.

Before I could move back again, I felt a sudden pulse of energy spread through me. My body uplifted when it came. I couldn't control it. I didn't know what to do. My eye's irises became large in absorbing the foreign force within me. I emanated a light inhale of breath. I couldn't get up…but somehow managed to move towards the edge of Ironhide.

I crawled out. Feeling very weak, I shakily got on my feet. Ron was nowhere to be seen, but then he appeared from the other side of Ironhide. He moved towards me, although I wasn't looking at him. I stared ahead of me, to nothing or no one in sight. My breathing was slightly labored. My eyes were dilated. That pull was not ordinary at all.

Ron didn't say anything, but caught me as I started to drop. Yes, I couldn't stand then. Energy was drained from my body. _What did he do to me? What did I do to him?_

Ron wrapped his powerful arms around me to have a better hold. I could tell he was slightly dazed. _But from what?_ I was looking into his glowing eyes, still slightly weak. I tried to gain control of my legs, moving them somewhat. We were on the ground; Ron carrying me in his arms bridal style once again.

I managed a whisper. "What was that?"

He didn't say anything, but I knew that he was hiding something from me. _What did Ironhide do?_ We sat there for many minutes, looking at each other. His gaze was intense; something else was in it…something so… I wanted to struggle out of his touch.

"I…I need to stand."

Ron nodded vaguely, lifting me up wards. I helped by situating my feet on the ground, feeling my strength returning. As soon, as I was up, I walked away and out the garage. I knew he was following; I didn't want him to. I didn't want him to see this…

I started to cry. My mind was spinning, and I couldn't think straight. I was frightened as was confused. I turned to him. "What was that?" I asked in an accusing voice.

He knew; I know he knew. I didn't know how, but he knew.

"Elizabeth."

"What in the world happened Ron?"

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to look straight in his eyes again. I looked away though, not giving him what he wanted until he answered. "What do you perceive happened?"

I looked at him menacingly, tears dropping from my face. "I have no idea what just happened! Believe me when I say I don't know these Autobots like you."

"But you do know what that was." He said back in a firm voice.

"Yes, it was his spark! I had no idea it would consume and deplete my energy! That isn't what is supposed to happen, I know that!" Tears continued to fall across my panicked face.

"It wasn't supposed to do that." He said quite softly.

I looked away, then down to his firm hold on me. "Let go." I said with such menace, it was hard for him not to obey. The hold became gentle almost immediately. I still stood where I was though. "Answer me, Ron. What was that?" I said lowly.

"I don't know." I could hear honesty in his vocals.

Looking in his eyes, I saw some sort of realization in them. I relaxed as much as possible, trying desperately to forget the strange occurrence. But, I couldn't. It was as if something changed in me when my energy decreased. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all…

"I'm…I'm sorry."

There was concern in his eyes, but it soon turned to gentleness. "You have no reason to apologize."

I didn't reply, but only observed. I knew I was shaking and it wasn't from the cold. I needed to get away for now. With one last glance into his striking eyes, my body turned, ambling toward the house.

Remembering my well planned night of horror movies, I went inside the people infested house and straight to my room without any interruptions.

* * *

><p>Many days have passed and today just so happens to be the day which I was born. It is November 25th. No one has any idea it is my birthday, but of course, I don't mind. I never really had a good birthday since I was 11 years old. It got to the point where I didn't want to have a day which was all about me. It just doesn't feel right.<p>

Ron and I are becoming very close, almost like inseparable friends if you ask me. That Halloween night still is within my thoughts, but I never speak of it to Ron or anyone. I am more wary of Ironhide now, even though he wasn't the one who triggered his own spark...thing.

Besides all the worrying of that particular fact, I still worry of my brother. He hasn't talked to me since our three minute chat. It's unfair for him to do all this work, when I hang back into a simple metal working business. I would have gone with him, but part of me is glad. _Selfish, I know_. I wouldn't have spent so much precious time with my new family. I wouldn't have known Ron as well as I have now.

Driving into the driveway in my challenger, thoughts flooded my tired mind. I was in a business outfit: cotton black pants, a cotton white shirt, a messy bun for my hairstyle. The only oddity was my pair of black and white converse. _Typical_.

Climbing out, I snatched my folder and laptop bag. My trail to the house was followed with the crunching of gravel. Sarah and Anna would be the only two home, while Will and Ron were still at the base. I had made a few temporary friends at my work. They were mostly drama driven but were nice. I needed as many friends as I could acquire.

"Hey Lizzy." I heard Annabelle say. She was busy with homework as usual.

I went over to her and gave her a hug. "Need any help?"

"I'm stuck on poetry." She said grumpily.

I gave her a look. "Poetry is one of the easiest subjects ever."

"Maybe, but it can be so frustrating!"

I laughed lightly. "Well, what exactly are you frustrated on?"

She buried her face in her hands. "I can't rhyme at all."

I sat down at the kitchen table with her. "Poetry doesn't always have to rhyme."

"I know, but this assignment has to."

"Okay well, do you have a thesaurus?"

"Yes, but that doesn't help either." Her voice was muffled while submerging her face into her arms.

"What do your interests reside in?"

"Oh Lizzy, start talking normally."

"Oh sorry, picking up odd habits from Ron."

She looked up, grinning widely. "You two are getting real close aren't you?"

My eyes widened. "Whoa, no, we are friends Anna. Now focus. You can't rhyme because you can't focus."

She pounded her head on the table.

"I rest my case."

She looked up. "Liz, tell me the truth. Aren't you two dating? It's like you never leave his side." She widened her eyes. "Or it's the other way around." She looked happily upon me. "Oh Lizzy, you're so lucky!"

By this time my hands covered my own face in hopelessness. "Anna, we aren't like that."

She stood from the table, leaning towards me. "Liz, you are the most open person I know, and yet you don't see what's right in front of you."

I raised my eyebrows from her answer. I looked in her hazel eyes, slowly looking downward in contemplation. I furrowed my brows in thought…_Ron didn't like me, did he?_

I stood also and only said, "Focus Annabelle." My feet then strode towards my room with many confused contemplations.

Later that evening was quite horrible. Anna was stuck on poetry, Sarah was fussing over a bill which wasn't even hers, and Will had a very bad day at the base. Being a captain wasn't easy. Ron was just like normal though. He was grumpy, stern, and picky. I tried making everyone's day a bit lighter in the head, even though it was _my_ birthday to begin with. I didn't mind. I liked helping people, aiming to find their smiles and appreciation.

That night, though, was a night to remember. As usual, my dreams would wake me. I went straight for the field without any weapons or plans, but to just lie within the blades of grass. The night itself was alive. Stars were visible and were glittering the sky. It was rare in autumn for there to be any stars. The moon shone brightly in the distance, bigger than ever before. It wasn't a bad birthday, but a nice one.

I started to silently hum.

My eyes closed…soon falling half asleep in a peaceful state. My breathing slowed, and the last sight I saw was the faint twinkle of a single star from above. My humming soon came to a leisurely close. The air wasn't incredibly chilly, but it was cold. Thankfully, I had my sweatshirt.

Soon however, I felt metal at the hollow of my throat. A sudden chill ran down my spine. I knew exactly what the weapon was and who wielded it.

Opening my eyes coolly, I was met with my very own blade, handled by none other than Ron.

"If you go any further, you can kill me." I said as calmly as I could muster.

"Well, then, you'll have to think of a way to kill _me_." He said firmly with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Without another word, I kneed the blade, sending it upwards, while it barely missed striking my face. I stood up. Ron still held the sword in his grasp, watching me with awareness.

I scrutinized my way of advance on him, but couldn't face his brutal power of his tall, intimidating figure. I formed a mocking smile, trying in some way to worry this brute. I found no trace of nervous in his stare. He was experienced, I'll give him that.

Keeping my smile, I traveled my eyes to see if he had any other weapons. A Tanto blade rested in his pants. My Tanto blade. My eyes flew to his eyes. That Tanto was my objective.

He swung the sword, nowhere near my body this time, but in my direction. I swiftly moved closer to him, but he only stepped back. He swung again, but I did the same. An idea made its way to my brain. I took off my sweatshirt and rolled it so that it was firm.

Ron smirked at this simple trick. He swung in the same direction as before.

I caught the blade with the safety of the shirt, so as to not wound myself. I held the blade firm in my grasp; neither could he pull it out, nor could I release it. I yanked on it, making him stagger a bit forward. He quickly recovered, but I had just gripped the handle of the knife in his pants. Before I could steal it, he touched the tip of the Katana to my back.

"You're dead."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Unfair."

He leaned in on me. "Battle is unfair."

With my hand traveling behind my back, I gripped the handle of my Katana. His own hand released it and settled by his side. I felt his heat once more. I was frozen, and my sweatshirt was in the hands of my false enemy.

He returned it when sensing my need for it.

I swiftly heaved it on. "Is this lesson over?" I asked amused.

"Your lessons are never over."

"You act as if I am vulnerable."

"With what skill you just displayed, yes, you are vulnerable."

Right after he said it, I heaved the Tanto out of his jeans, pointing it to his throat. I didn't know I could be that fast. "Who's vulnerable now?"

He snatched the blade and grabbed my arm, pulling us both gracefully down to the ground. He held the knife to my throat. "You." He stated simply.

I groaned, plopping my head on the ground. "You are the one who has been in the military their whole life, not me."

"Then you should acquire more training for yourself."

"I've done that my whole life." I stated softly. "But it's kind of hard when I have an opponent too bestial for my size."

"Bestial? You think me bestial?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I was only teasing."

He spoke again; this time more firm. "Surrender?"

That got my attention. I laughed knowingly. "Never."

He smiled, while hovering over me. "Then you are unwise."

I made a 'hmmm' sound.

He soon got up from his position and looked down on me. Still I lay there, my feet on the ground and arms keeping me from falling more to the ground. But soon I went upward, too. Then, no surprise, I was pulled up. This time, however, I landed into a bulky brute's chest from the pulling force. A gasp emitted from me, but steady arms reassured me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

My arms were on his, I realized from a certain pull, but I quickly drew them back.

"You can be quite maladroit."

"Well, not all of us are perfect." I said half-heartedly, laughing at his choice of words.

He grunted.

I smiled and looked to the sky. The atmosphere was becoming slightly darker as the night went on. I could hear Ron's stable breathing. I had a very embarrassing urge to just touch him, but rightly rejected the notion.

When glancing back to Ron, my eyes met a circular metal container. From my years of experience with metals, it was, more specifically, a thin container of humane steel. Ron held it up chest length, daring me to take it.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"This day is the day you were born 21 years ago. It is a custom to present a gift to those on their so called…birthday."

I stared at him in shock. _I have received barely a comment from him and now he is willing to give me a present? _

"How did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"You did lend the information to me months before. I hadn't forgotten." He raised an eyebrow.

I remembered that night. I gave a small smile. "And you still haven't told me your own date of birth."

His eyes turned away from mine. He was hard and emotionless as he was when around others. "It isn't for a long while."

I continued to gaze upon him. His statement was a sad one, making me wonder what it meant exactly. I couldn't read his complex thoughts. _Would I ever be able to?_

Reaching slowly for the gift, I said, "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"The gift, I believe, you shall have great use of." He informed me, returning my gaze once more. I noticed his eyes considerably soften, which made me smile inwardly.

I opened the container to reveal one of the most _awesome_ and gorgeous presents I could ever receive. Within the canister, a large crafted steel ball rested with delicate designs encompassing the metal.

"This is trilithium steel, which I had mentioned once before to you. It will serve as a finer metal for one of your scalpels."

I remembered the name. I took the steel ball, shocked by his unknown kindness. "…thank you. I really don't know what to say."

"You need not speak, but only accept what I have given you."

"Thank you." My smile was sincere. I didn't miss the glint of happiness that shone in his eyes.

* * *

><p>It's been good. Now a few days later, I'm still living a good life. I am in the process of formulating my finest knife yet. I realized this steel is very close to indestructible. The fireplace was needed to be much hotter to melt the resilient metal.<p>

Today was a Saturday, so no work for me. Anna was home, watching a movie with Sarah and Will. Ron and I were in the garage, him insulting on my poor skills. I was trying to formulate the knife, but the metal was none I've ever worked with. That's a first for me.

"You cease to listen. The steel cannot be constructed without the precise tools, and your insignificant instruments do not have that capability."

"Then what tools do I have that possess the capability?" I asked annoyed slightly.

He went over to Ironhide, while the front door opened. He swiftly retrieved something from within the black leather seats. When coming back, he held a tool I'd never seen. I took the tool with a confused expression.

"I'm afraid I am new to this."

"I expected you were." He showed me its use and dynamics.

After a while, I got the hang of using it with only a few complications.

"Why are you helping me?" I suddenly asked.

"It pains me to see you create such pathetic constructions." He grunted.

"Well, I am so sorry to hear you don't approve." I said with a slight smile, continuing with my work.

He smiled somewhat. I could feel his eyes on me during my work, and that didn't help one bit. My nervousness was growing by the second. I think he saw that, so he looked away outside. He had a serious look when watching the outdoors.

I was thankful his gaze left me or I would never have survived the intensity. His effect on me was close to petrifying. I always wondered of him and Ironhide. They actually seemed oddly similar because of the familiar and indescribable lure that always came into play when touching either of them. I think they are becoming too close of friends for an alien and human; not that it is necessarily bad. It would even make sense if they were the same person, but that would be plain absurd. _Aliens evolving into humans? Yeah, that would be just dandy…_

I finally ceased my work, staring to rub my sore hand bones from all the bending and wielding. I turned around to almost bump into Ron. I didn't even know he was behind me. He was quick for sure.

His eyes were observing my massaging hands. He then, with my light protesting, held them in his and with his fingers in different positions, rubbed on the sore bones. I twitched some when he hit a delicate spot, but he held mine firmly in his own. There was that touch; that something inside me was awakened once again. My heart was beating fast, and hopefully, he didn't hear it. His touch was so gentle, I never even thought possible with his rough hands. I looked up to his face; his eyes were focused on my hands. They were downward so I couldn't see into them like I so often have.

His hands suddenly stopped. I was somehow lost when studying his downcast eyes. I jerked back some when they were now on me. My hands slowly retracted themselves from his. His touch…it was so, should I say, addicting? No, I really shouldn't say that.

We kept that position until I blushed once more. An amused glint appeared in his astonishing blue depths.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! Whooooohoooo! Awesome progress with the reviews my peeps. Very nice! As I said, she is not used to feelings of romance, so she is trying to ignore the strong feelings building within her. But that is said in other chapters, too...<strong>

**Love the positive outlook you people have on this story. Simply reassuring. It keeps me going. Hopefully this is a good chapter for you guys because it is still just saying how her life is going so far. But that Halloween scene was interesting...was it not? That, my fellow people, is a part of later chapters. So keep that scene in mind!**

**Thank you! Be updating soon! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked in the mirror. My reflection was a normal woman, appearing tired. Her hair was longer now than it was a few months in the past, flowing to her middle back. Her figure was standard really with average height. Her eyes were those icy blue.

I wore jeans and a brown T-shirt when exiting outside. I passed by Will in the house, giving him a thoughtful smile. He smiled back with that grin of his. I laughed internally when seeing he was definitely his normal, loving self.

"Going out to shoot." I revealed.

Will halted his steps, looking at me as if I was serious. "Uh…really?

"Yeah." I said delicately. I wanted to not feel afraid. "I want to have some practice."

He nodded slowly. "You want me to help?"

I smiled thoughtfully. "No, it's alright. I think I'll be able to handle a gun." I wasn't so sure but willed myself to become determined. I rotated around, commencing for the door.

"Liz." I turned to Will. "Please be careful."

I nodded, departing out of the house and on the porch.

It was about 9 in the morning; the sun was slightly hidden amongst fog to make expose a small amount of light. I proceeded behind the garage where circular targets were aligned. One of the good things regarding Will being captain in one of the most essential bases in the world was that he has certain rights…such as shooting in your own field.

I stood observing the area. A target was a good 8 meters away, on which I had my eyes trained. Reaching behind my back, I removed my father's Kimber 45 from my jeans. I examined its refinements, understanding it before shooting it. The weight felt good, but it was a powerful weapon. I bet it would have more weight once I shot it, momentarily stunning me. I needed to let go, I guess. I needed to face my fears. I had a feeling it would help me sleep; confident that I would then be capable of wielding a gun.

_First things first_. I disengaged the safety on the firearm. Memories of my father's instructions came back to me in a rush as I brandished the weapon.

My hands and arms lifting, I peered through the sights, finding the chosen target.

"Alright, let's see what I can do." I encouraged myself.

My finger slowly found the trigger; I found it difficult to even push all the way. I knew the sound would be loud and sudden.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. You can do it; you can do it." I urged.

I held my breath, hoping that I would do it. I cringed. _Great_.

My hand placed down the gun on the ground lightly. I was shaking from nervousness and insecurity. No confidence resided in me.

Pacing back and forth, my mind was aching. _I must…_

Seconds passed; minutes passed; I was getting impatient.

Without a single thought, my hand rapidly picked up the pistol, aiming it quickly dead center.

**Bang!**

I cringed at the sudden intensity of the fired bullet. My hand jerked from the deep vibration of the gun. I emitted a low sound. The target was unharmed. The recoil of the pistol was too much for my unsteady hands to handle. I carefully set it down, my mind now clouded with a ringing in my ears. I turned and went to the garage's wall, where I now sat, staring at the unharmed target. I was afraid to speak for some odd reason. I didn't want any more noise to fill my eardrums.

Nothing worked in my mind, but was cleared. The target stood facing in my direction, daring me to shoot it. But, I couldn't. No, my hands shook vaguely. I didn't understand how people shot guns without any effort. Dumbfounded I was. It was unfair.

Then, Ron came into view. He wore dark blue jeans and a black shirt. His hair was slightly scruffy, but the look suited him. He didn't glance at me, but picked up the Kimberly, examining it in his robust grip.

That grip said much to me. He was so proficient with the usage of weapons. It said he was greatly accomplished in his line of work. I wanted to know more of him, more of his adventurous and action-packed deeds, finished and unfinished.

Striding over to my inactive state, he coolly held out the weapon to me. His eyes were glued on my sitting form.

I shook my head. "I'm such a coward."

"You are far from that."

I said nothing, staring at the pistol in his hands.

Instead he held out his free hand, indicating I should stand. I got up painfully slowly without his offer. My brain was buzzing with that distressing sound. Walking over to the place where I last fired the pistol, I wanted to know what he was here for.

Ron came behind me and held out the gun, which I took with an unsure and unsteady grip.

"Your aiming is roughly upward. Your grip must be firm." He instructed to me.

I didn't reply, but listened to his every word. _He was watching me? Just super…_

When directly behind me, he leaned down to my ear, whispering lowly, "Do not be afraid. If your actions are displayed accurately, the weapon within your hands shall listen to your every command."

I shivered lightly from the closeness of his deep voice, hoping he didn't notice. The rumble of his vocals was making me swoon inwardly. _Oh wow… _The hairs in my ears vibrated from the closeness of his tone, creating an unbearable feeling in the pit of my inner being.

His arms came about me and his hands enveloped mine on the pistol. The warmth he emanated was almost too much to bear. His back was now flush against mine, keeping me strong and firm.

I lifted the gun, aligning the sights to the target once again.

"Do not be afraid, rather be the bullet yourself and kill what you see fit to destroy." His low voice whispered near my ear.

My heart beat faster, not only from the pulling of the trigger, but also from the contact with Ron. It was challenging to focus. I wanted to push away, but found myself lost within it.

I felt safe. I felt assured. With a deep breath…

**Bang!**

I jerked again, and was even flusher into Ron. My grip was feeble, but remained under Ron's durable hands.

"Relax." Ron said gently.

I was weak in him once again. That sound was horrid; my ears rung continuously.

"How do you do it?" I asked wonderingly. I wanted to know how he is can be so experienced with a gun.

"I am gifted." He said, slightly cocky.

I chuckled a bit, unintentionally leaning into him.

"You're very self-conscious." He said with sarcasm but amusement was well in his expression.

I groaned, muttering, "Oh, sorry."

Planting my feet firmly on the ground, I got out of his hold, taking the Kimberly with me. I realized just how warm he was, for I was surrounded in the chilly breeze. My eyes darted toward the target. The target…the bullet pierced the bulls eye halfway. I smiled a little. But it was all because of Ron.

"Not bad, for a carbon based life form."

I rolled my eyes. "It was all you."

He raised a brow. "Really? Then why was my hold loose when you triggered the projectile?"

I was confused, but realization dawned on me. He did release quite a bit when I fired. "How did you know when I would shoot?"

"Quite simple. Your focus was at its maximum before you activated the trigger. I could even feel it."

I knew I was blushing. _Darn it!_

"You lack focus when wielding a gun. You have remarkable concentration and targeting with your frail stilettos. It was about time you started using your full potential with something more substantial." He explained, indicating the guns.

I didn't say anything, only keeping a plain expression.

He observed me.

We remained there, looking in each other's eyes. I felt another pull. Closing my eyes temporarily, I retrieved the Kimberly and slid it into the back of my pants, letting my shirt conceal it.

I strode over to him. "Thank you."

He wasn't used to be thanked. "There is no need for you to thank me, when I am accomplishing a common good."

"Oh, but there is." I said.

He continued to observe me, but then nodded once. He finally asked, "Why did you decide to test your abilities with a firearm?"

"I thought it was time to face my fears."

"Have you rid of them?"

"Not entirely." I said with a deep breath.

I didn't want the conversation to be of me. My hand slowly reached toward my jeans' pocket. I felt the all too familiar lump. Ron didn't look at my hand, but me, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

I smiled. _Challenge accepted_.

My opponent's eyes lit up.

Snatching my switchblade, I released the blade and held it to his where his abs showed.

"You're dead." I stated.

"I think not." He replied as smoothly as his move came. I was soon trapped in a tight hold. I had to get out of it; that was my objective at this point.

With all my given strength, I pushed downward with my arms and body, ripping out of the hold in the process. When on the ground, I quickly wrapped my legs around his and tried pulling him to the ground… to no avail.

"You brute."

He seemed to hear that. In no time, he was on top of me and pinning me to the ground, with my knife pointed towards my neck. _Surprising, I know._

"What did you pronounce?" He asked darkly.

I stared into his eyes. "You are the smartest brute I have ever met." I was struggling to get free with a laugh on my lips.

He grunted. "And you have ineffective retorts."

"I know." I admitted. But this time, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He raised his eyebrows, when I continued to attempt to put me on top instead.

"Your efforts are to no avail." He said matter-of-factly.

I stopped then, releasing my legs from him. I sighed.

"Do you yield?"

In response, I grabbed my other switchblade from my left pocket and trained it to his abdomen. "Nope."

He grunted, but gave a light smile.

"You can never have enough." I said with a smile. I finally realized my state. He was hovering over me with his large bulk. I placed a gentle hand to his steel abs, pressing lightly. "I think I need to stand, big guy."

I felt his skin somewhat twitch under my gentle hand. I looked up to see he was gazing intensely at me. The deep blue depths had that faint glow within. I didn't know he was thinking at the moment, but my heart beat faster by the passing moment.

Ron stood quite promptly. I went up, too. He put a firm hand on my arm to aid me without any offer this time. I locked eyes with his, but then he was the one who walked away; his stride was nonchalant when walking back into the shelter of the garage.

My eyes didn't leave the spot where he left in a long while. I was definitely stupefied…

* * *

><p>Snow. It covered the field at the Lennox residence. It was now long past Halloween and close to Christmas. There was approximately three fourths of snow settling on the ground. I loved it, even though it was so cold.<p>

Annabelle and I decided to have a day for ourselves. At her request, we went Christmas shopping. _Ugh_. But it was a way to seal our friendship together. She has been so occupied with her high school friends; I hardly ever got to talk with her. My time has been spent with metal work mostly, helping Sarah with housework, and, of course, passing the free time with Ron and his short-tempered ways.

My worries currently are fixated on Reilly, my brother. Like a sister should, I really hoped to see him again.

After a long day spent at the mall and then at a restaurant, I felt so exhausted. It was an early Christmas gift to Anna from me. Her hands were practically filled with different brands of shopping bags. Most of them were filled with clothes and practical jewelry.

I, on the other hand, spent all of my Christmas money on her except for some books to read for myself. Anna thought I was crazy, but she will soon understand when she becomes a little older in the brain.

I plopped down on the couch, too tired to move. My brain was fried from all the drama that could be within the interior of a mall. Anna sat next to me, sucking the very life out of my body when embracing me.

"Thank you, so much Liz. I love you, you know that, right?" Anna asked happily.

"Yeah, but I love you more."

"No, because you won't believe what I'm going to give you for Christmas. It's going to have to wait until then though." She said giggling.

I only smiled, seeing she didn't even know what to get me for Christmas.

She released her hold, smiling mischievously, "Sooo…how's it going with Ron?"

I gave her an unhappy look.

"Because I can see he is taking a liking to you."

"Well, I would expect him to. He and I are close friends now."

She grinned even wider.

Before I could say any more, Sarah strode in the room. "So, how did your day go girls?"

Anna spoke up, "It was awesome. Liz, bought me some sweet clothes."

Sarah looked horrified. "Liz, you shouldn't have. She already has enough as it is."

Anna replied before I could, "It was for my Christmas gift. She was insistent." She turned to me. "Thank you so much Liz."

I nodded to her, grateful she was happy.

"Well, that is very generous of you, Liz. But, she's spoiled quite enough." Sarah said.

"Heyyy." Anna laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, Ron and I continued with the work of the trilithium steel. It never ceased to entice me by its strength. I had to become accustomed to various types of tools for it to even melt or bend. It was coming along nicely. The blade, on itself, produced designs I had never seen; that is except for on Ironhide. They extended throughout the blade in a neat fashion.<p>

"If you have concluded your examining on the unimportant outlines of the steel, I suggest we continue."

I immediately came back; somewhat embarrassed I was caught daydreaming. I didn't reply, but listened to my instincts of creating the new blade. My hands were extra cautious, for the altering of this steel relied on precise procedures. Focus was imperative.

"I think I know now what not to do." I said after a time. "You can go if you'd like."

He made a noise. "Requiring my absence? You wish for me to go."

I scrunched my brows. "No, but I would think you have more important things to attend to."

"I do not." He seemed fixed on that answer.

"Doesn't it bore you to just watch me create weapons you never cared for?"

"You never cease to bore me."

I stopped at his unexpected compliment, looking up to him from my work.

"Moreover, you never cease to cause unsophisticated mistakes. All are humorous to comment of, such as the one you have already committed."

"What are you…?" I looked down to my hands. I was over melting the tip of the dagger. "Crap." I muttered, immediately lifting the blade over to the bucket of ice water. It sizzled noisily when in the water, cooling down. I looked to Ron. He had an amused glint again. "I would really like to kill you."

He grunted.

"The reason I make so many mistakes is because… you distract me." I said accusingly.

He raised a brow. "I distract you?"

"Yes."

He stepped forth. "And how do I _distract_ you?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. He continued to walk towards me in a very predatory way. I felt my face heating up.

"I prefer to work undisturbed." The words weren't supposed to be said so quickly.

He stopped. "Understandable."

Before I could make him feel better, Anna came in. "Hey…_Ron_. I have a surprise for you."

He stared menacingly at her. "I do not enjoy your surprises." He said lowly.

She laughed. "It's nothing like that. C'mon. You too Liz."

I proceeded over to her, passing Ron with a smile.

"What is it Anna?" I asked when reaching the garage door.

Before I knew it my butt was on the ground with snow all over my face and sweatshirt. I was too surprised to do anything. Ron was there in a second; at my side kneeling.

Anna giggled immensely, looking between Ron and me. Will was there, too. He had more snowballs in his hands.

I felt a hand on me.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked in his deep voice, rage hidden within. It was probably because of Annabelle.

"Oh yeah." I said darkly, smiling at Anna. Standing on my own, I said to Anna and Will, "You're on."

I quickly grabbed snow in my arms. "You'd better take cover." I said to Ron in a hurry. Making my way to what little shelter I could find, I ducked behind a thick, wooden pole. _A snowball fight. How fun…_

There was silence for a moment, but then a throw was fired and Will let out a laugh. It must have been Anna, for Ron could've dropped out. While they were busy shouting comments to one another, I threw my snowball at Anna; it hit its mark in the face.

"Aaaahhh!" Anna shrieked.

I laughed internally when ducking behind the pole again. Feet were coming at me. I peered out to see Will about to throw a snowball. When I jerked back, the snowball flew passed me, plopping back into the ground. I didn't celebrate but took my other and threw it at him, hitting his neck area. Heads are the best places to plant a bullet.

"Dang it!" Will muttered under the snow. I took this time to run to another cover. Anna threw hers which missed me barely. I slid slightly and stopped behind the cover of my car. It was…a reasonable situation of battle. Just not getting killed is all.

Making more snowballs, I heard Anna, "Ha ha, surprise Ron!"

I peered out of the cover, looking to see a very wrathful weapon's specialist. I didn't miss the snow which was all over his sweatshirt. I wanted to let him taste some more, so…I threw. The snowball hit him in the shoulder since he wasn't turned directly to me, but to Anna. He looked my way, I couldn't help but laugh. I was very surprised, though, when he himself made a perfect snowball. It headed for Anna.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Anna shrieked. "That hurt!"

I wanted to hit him again for that. My feet carried me behind him, while he was busy making another snowball. When just about to shoot, I got hit; right in the face. My face met the cold sensation with a laugh. Quickly wiping it off, I saw no one there. No Ron. I quietly panicked. He was here I knew.

Instinctively, I turned. My eyes met with Ron's. His eyebrows rose in challenge and accusation.

Without thought, I threw again, running away quickly behind more cover. Since it was a rapid throw, it hit its target in the side of the stomach. I heard Will laugh somewhere. Anna followed.

My face pained with cold, but I ignored the feeling. My hands had no gloves and hurt the most. They were ghostly white, tinged purple. I had not been prepared for the fight. Will and Anna, however, were more than prepared. In a real battle, I would've been ambushed.

I decided to go for Will. Peeking out the cover, my eyes met a tackle between Will and Anna. They were pressing snow in each other's faces, laughing immensely. I smiled without knowing. They looked so happy and contented. My father and I never did this; for he was always at his work. They rolled in the snow together. I laughed unintentionally at their happiness.

While my mind was elsewhere, I failed to notice a certain someone come up behind me…

I thought I heard a noise, so looked at my back. Ron was looking also at the two, but seemed as if he was to attack me with more snow.

"Oh crap." I muttered finding my snowball. What was left of it fell back into its original place; in the ground.

"You never cease to make mistakes."

"And you don't?" I asked, narrowing my eyes playfully.

He lowered himself to his feet. "Not as extensively as you."

"Then you're very fortunate." I said matter-of-factly.

He lightly shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

I don't know what I should have said to that. I tried looking at it in his point of view, but I only had worries of his past. I didn't know much of his past, but he had to make many mistakes. I felt sad for him. I didn't know half the incidents he went through. We were broken people, but him more than me.

"You appear as if you have questions." He observed me.

"More than you know." I said wonderingly.

He looked concerned. I moved towards him and, without him knowing, picking up a handful of snow. When starting to hug him, my hand lifted towards the back of his shirt. I didn't, however; not because I didn't want to, but because I couldn't.

His hand rapidly caught mine.

"You are cunning." He said with a slight smile.

"You need to be broken in." I smiled.

"I am not a mammal." He stated firmly.

"No, but you certainly are battle rugged." I whispered with a laugh. With my other hand, I tried doing the same; but unfortunately, the same happened; his hand caught mine.

"You big brute." I cursed under my breath, laughing.

He growled lightly from the name. "You think me a brute?"

"In a manner of speaking." My smile was considerate.

He narrowed his eyes only slightly. "In what manner exactly?"

I thought for a moment in mock silence. "In a very _light_ manner."

He grunted then looked to my hands in his. "Your hands are arctic."

I clenched my hands in his, saying awkwardly, "I was unfortunately unprepared for a snowball fight."

He squeezed a little more on my hands, heat soothing them.

"How are you so warm?" I asked evenly.

He looked from my hands to my eyes, not saying a word.

I didn't want to be stuck in that gaze again, so fortunately, but unfortunately, Anna came around to see us, giggling like usual. "Aaaaahhh, well don't you guys look cute."

I glared at her, blushing a bit.

Ron looked bewildered, but spoke first, "Go back to your parental relations, or I will gladly force you."

She laughed, but soon trotted off most likely scared out of her wits by Ron.

"You shouldn't be too harsh towards her." I reasoned, retrieving my now warm hands.

"She understands I mean well."

"And what if you don't, what then?"

"Then she will have to realize that for her own self." He stood up.

I came up with him, ignoring the hand. My butt was horribly cold, and sweatshirt was damp. Beginning to shiver, I headed for the house with Ron beside me. His walk was steady. I found it also convincingly intimidating. He was built for war and battle. It didn't take an analyst to see that. I didn't blame his inferiors for their uneasiness of him. He was stern, demanding, grim, and harsh. I couldn't understand it when he was softer to me. It seemed like no one saw what I did. That made me somehow uneasy.

I strode into the house, finding Will and Anna at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Sarah was wiping the counters next to the refrigerator.

Anna grinned mischievously toward me. I glared at her, not blushing this time. She looked down to her hot drink, with a hidden smile.

Will spoke first, "How did you like the surprise Ron?"

He grunted.

Will chuckled then turned his head to me. "And you?"

"Pretty surprising." I admitted.

I headed up the stairs to change into suitable clothes for warmth. I put on sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was getting late, so hot chocolate would be nice to have. When downstairs again, I saw Will, Anna, and Ron all sitting at the table. I went to the kitchen, putting my hands under hot water for they were still freezing. Soon they were burned, so I went over to the counter retrieving my own hot chocolate with a 'thank you' to Sarah.

When situating myself on the couch, I heard suddenly, "C'mon Liz, join the party." Will said pleadingly.

Arising again, I sat down in an empty chair. Anna, across from me, was burying her face in her cup.

"So, how's work going Liz?" Will began a conversation.

"It's decent. It's different from when I was in Washington, but I like it; although, I hope for something more exciting." I gazed into Will, but found no intimidation like Ron. His eyes seemed so weak in comparison to Ron's.

"Yeah, that's understandable. But at least it's a good temporary job."

I nodded.

"Have you met anyone?" He asked.

"No close friends so far, but the co-workers I have are respectable."

He hesitated. "I actually meant if you have any boyfriends."

I almost spit out my drink. "Umm…No. No one."

"I bet you will here in a little while. You just need to open up more."

"I doubt they would want to know me." I muttered.

"Oh, there are some nice guys out there…"

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Are you trying to get me married already?"

He sighed. "No, but you are a good person Liz. You should at least have someone with you."

"I'm fine without." I said softly but firmly. Changing the subject from me, I asked Anna mockingly, "Anna. How about you? Any boyfriends from your school?"

"I sure hope not." Will mumbled.

I smiled at him.

She finally answered, "No, not really. The guys at my school are stuck up."

"Typical guys." Will said to her.

She smiled.

I looked to Ron, who has been silent during the conversation. He was gazing at me observingly. _Oh, jeez._ I didn't know what he was thinking whatsoever. Looking back to Will then Anna, Anna gave me a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow daringly.

She tried not to smile, but it was still visible on her young features.

Will leaned back, sighing. "Ah, almost Christmas. Anna's on her break, and you Liz will have a three day weekend if I'm correct."

Anna spoke up, "And you will have a three day weekend, too dad."

He smiled. "That's the best thing."

I turned to Ron, giving him that same question only in silence.

He nodded lightly, holding my soft gaze.

I smiled at him a little. Like Will, he was off for three days.

"So, Ron, how are Ironhide's cannons coming along?" Will asked suddenly.

"They are being altered considerably at a reasonable pace."

I couldn't believe Will said cannons. I wondered what the ground Autobots and Decepticons used to eliminate their enemies with. I was used to the missiles attached to Starscream. Ironhide must be a real threat to those Decepticons if he is a weapon's specialist with hulking cannons on him. I did but didn't want to see them in action; wondering how loud those things can get, wondering how powerful they were.

With my confused expression, Will explained, "'Hide had some damage done to one of his cannons. He is enhancing them so they can endure a certain amount of pain."

"Wow." I said amazed with what he could do.

Will nodded his head in agreement.

"He sounds like quite the show-off." I had to say.

Ron scoffed as if he was the one I was speaking of.

Will put in, giving Ron a glance. "That he is."

_Would I ever know?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Awesome reviews people! Love them. They are definitely keeping me going. Just telling ya'll, Liz doesn't see Ironhide's real form until much later into the story but for good reasons. The chapters I am writing are getting better and better, which means more fluff is added. More strange feelings for Liz. You shall never be dissapointed! <strong>

**Please, keep those reviews up becuase that means updating faster and that means more awesome and romantic stuff is going to happen. Hopefully, you will be on the edge of your seats when in the _moments_... But I say no more! Just read and review! That's all I ask, oh, and please no flamers. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

It was finally Christmas day. Last night for Christmas Eve, Anna's parents went to a get- together for a celebration. Anna, Ron, and I had remained at the house. But now, everyone was here.

Will and Sarah decided to have a personal family celebration for Christmas. I had given Anna another present for Christmas day. It is small, but special. It is a silver chain necklace with an owl pendant. She loves birds and especially owls. She cherished it thankfully, and in return, I was presented with a very beautiful blue dress. She had said blue was my color. _Not bad for a gift from Anna_. I mentally mused. _It's awesome actually._

This evening, the dinner was superb. A turkey and ham was the main dish including different side dishes. Mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberry sauce, and Hawaiian rolls practically littered the dining table … A decorative table cloth spread across the table in red and green designs. The only thing bad about it all was the absence of Reilly. He hadn't come just yet, but was more than likely late.

"He's probably late Liz. His missions aren't the easiest." Will explained. I could tell he was reassuring himself more than I.

"Yeah." I said quietly, eating my dinner with as much happiness. They deserved a better Christmas than to wait for Reilly the entire time.

Ron was outside in the freezing weather. Like I said, he never ate with us. I haven't even seen him drink a sip of water. He was probably checking on Ironhide. I _wanted_ him with us which made me frustrated. The fluttering feelings returned to me when thinking of his royal blue eyes. _Ugh, snap out of it!_

After dinner, I just sat on the couch, looking into the blazing fire to the side of me. Worried. I was worried. It made me uneasy just thinking of Reilly. _Where is he? How is he?_ Questions flooded my mind. _He better stay with me. He better stay with me…_

* * *

><p>It has been two days later. Today is the third day really, but it feels forever has passed. My brother still hasn't shown or sent a word to us. We have no official idea of his whereabouts. My suspicion gets worse, as always. But I can be a very negative person.<p>

Every night I barely sleep, but now never go outside to Ron for I don't want to disturb him any longer. I feel apologetic for my constant intrusion on his sleep and Ironhide's. For now, the family has settled down in the house, loving their break with one another. Except Ron, that is. At least he doesn't look too happy as he doesn't show his happiness very often.

I am settled on the couch, reading. My book is now Dragonflight; the first book of the Anna McCathey series. It is entertaining and will keep my mind off of Reilly…for now.

Will barged into the house, wearing many layers of clothes. He looked like a mountain man, without the beard. Ron apparently came in behind him for he sat on the opposite couch from me.

I glanced at him, smiling a little. His zealous gaze was affixed on me, I could strongly sense. It didn't help to refocus on my current reading, so I abruptly discontinued. Closing the book, I viewed his sitting form. He was arrogantly resting with his arms crossed. _He was always arrogant. Always the best._

I started to lightly blush the way he was scrutinizing me. I silently pondered if he saw straight into me but then laughed internally.

My body stood from the couch as I walked over, sitting beside him. He seemed surprised at what a small thing I did. My smile appeared toward him, as soft as I could make it.

"Ron?" He just stared into my eyes, wonderingly. I hesitated some. "Have you killed many people in the service?"

He seemed troubled that I asked such a question and was about to question it when I interrupted. "I would like to know."

"I have killed few humans. The Decepticons, however, are a different story."

"How many?" I asked softly.

"More than I should say."

I brushed against his side accidentally when shifting into a better position. I froze momentarily when feeling his familiar warmth. When opening my book once more, I realized I really couldn't focus on the words written across the page. My thoughts constantly nudged to the man beside me who was in excellent configuration. I was then very frustrated when going back to _that _particular subject. They were quickly silenced however when voices spoke.

"How much mail did we get?" Sarah asked her husband.

"Not that much… Let me see here." He shuffled through the small pile of mail. "Oh, hey there's one for Liz."

I looked up, gazing at Ron. He looked back to me with that ruff expression producing a silent confused question at my odd reaction. I released his eyes when glancing back to Will.

I slowly closed my book, thinking a very dreadful thought. My mind stopped on the letter, a few feet away from me. I stood up, not going anywhere just yet. My eyes were on the letter in Will's hands. The letter was perfect; in very good shape.

Will beheld me. His mouth didn't form any words but merely kept opening, closing, opening, closing in a poor attempt at informing me. He had that remorseful face…

I should have known.

My feet weakly carried me to the letter, grasping it in my hands. The address was to me, from the militia. Tears sprung from my eyes. I rapidly snatched the letter within my grasp and headed briskly up the stairs. Salty liquid already collapsed angrily and desolately down along my smooth pale cheeks.

In no time, I was on my bed, throwing the letter away on the floor.

Anger, hatred, sadness, grief, misery.

I couldn't think straight. My body was in an emotional outburst. I could feel my eyes were drenched with the tears and red from the result of them. Wanting to lay down and die, I couldn't. I was too broken, too ruined to do anything.

I didn't know what to do, so unintentionally, I paced around my room, and unaware I sat and got back up continuously. I sat and stood, sat and stood. It wasn't long before my cries became horrid sobs as I was gutturalizing.

The door opened.

Sarah came in, repeating words of comfort which only made me worse.

My face was wracked with sobs. My heart pounded unevenly against my chest. I couldn't speak. Memories flashed back and forth from my past. Again, I sat.

Sarah did the same next to me, placing her hand on mine.

I stood up again uncontrollably.

It was unfair. It was horrible; terrible. _Why me?_ I knew that was very selfish, but haven't I lost enough family. I've lost everyone close to me… I'm alone. I'm the last. I couldn't shake the feeling if I was next. Thoughts and more thoughts hammered in my broken mind. _What should I do? How is this possible? _

My sobs became rasped. Breathing was hard enough. I let out a pathetic whimper. _Should I just give up? I should give up. No, I shouldn't give up._

Will appeared through the door. He had tears on his face also. I wanted to comfort him, but couldn't. It all needed to stop. It needed to go. He soon left with one last apologetic look into my blurred eyes.

Then soon after, I was hesitantly embraced…

The room was empty save for the bulky brute and I.

"Don't…don't see me…like this." I whimpered in my sobbing. Aside my grieving for my brother, I really didn't want Ron seeing the state I was in.

He stiffened considerably, but relaxed, his arms clutched the sides of my shoulders, pulling me ever closer. My arms and hands were clenching his now wet shirt. That told me how much I was weeping. My breathing was difficult. I could only see shapes in my eyes. It was all blurred. I could feel Ron's arms now falling down to my waist in a gentle but secure hold. His head lightly rested on my head, when I stepped ever closer, not knowing just _how_ close I was.

I didn't think, however, but only did what I thought what was right; what I thought _felt_ right. I sobbed even more, knowing, just knowing things weren't going to go right for me. But that was before I felt delicate contact upon my tear-stricken face.

Ron's finger faintly caressed my cheek.

I was being lowered to the point where I was sitting while my legs stuck out in awkward positions around Ron and me. His warmth and figure were all that I could feel. I saw a blurred face, which I knew was his. I probably looked dreadful. It didn't seem, however, that he cared. Well, it seemed that he more than cared for my well- being which I thought briefly surprising.

Our foreheads touched…A pang of calmness flew throughout my soul and heart. I felt his exceedingly warm and soothing breath flowing about my face.

Right then, I knew I wanted him with me. I wanted his harsh words speaking in that rumbling tone. I wanted his warmth. I wanted his comfort. I wanted that touch…

"Stay with me." I said, barely audible, wracked with sobs.

He wiped a few tears away from my face.

"_Always._"

I don't believe my ears caught his last word or words. All I knew was that darkness took over, but a certain warmth guided me through the thick of it.

* * *

><p>It was…I don't know what day. I just needed some time alone; to realize what is in store for me. My parents and my brother are deceased. I am all that's left of that particular family. A large hole was pierced into my family. I was in the middle of that hole on an abandoned island just waiting and wanting to be found.<p>

It felt as if I had a hangover, only that's an exaggeration really. _I lost him. I lost Reilly. I lost Reilly._ It was sinking in for the first time.

The clock read 7:04. It was the first time in a long while, I have slept in. No dreams, but the grief of losing my only sibling was haunting me throughout the night. I felt horrid. My throat and nose were clogged. When licking my parched, cracked lips, dry salty liquid grazed the top in a thin layer. My eyelashes somewhat clung to each other from the constant weeping.

Looking over to my nightstand, the letter lay perfectly unopened. It must have been placed there by Will or Sarah. I reached for it, and with difficulties with my numb fingers, unsealed the letter. It was time for me to find out what had happened.

_Miss Elizabeth Lennox,_

_ I regret to inform you that Mr. Reilly Lennox has been found dead during a mission he was recently assigned. He and many of his squad were killed by an unfortunate incident with an enemy aircraft. He will be missed. You do not need any payments for the funeral. With your permission, the funeral will be held in two weeks on January 8th. _

_ My apologies to your loss Miss. He was a dedicated marine and friend. His valor and courage will not be forgotten within the walls of our base. Please understand the delivery of this letter. No marine had the schedule to deliver it personally. Thank you for your time, Miss Lennox. _

_Sincerely,_

_Secretary of Defense _

The letter ended. A tear was released into the contents. _Enemy aircraft…_ Those words ignited a flame within me. Heat boiled in my heart. My heart's pace increased rapidly. _Alien… Decepticon… Cybertronian… _

Words of this malice filled me; repeating over and over again. _Why were they still here, these Cybertronians? Why haven't they found another place to live? Why can't they just go?_

I plopped down on the bed again, groaning miserably. I realized then my pony tail remained in my hair. It hurt slightly from the impact. My brain was in overload. My vision seemed to spin on the ceiling. I tried remembering last night, but too much pain was imminent. Forcing myself up, I got ready for the day like usual, spending more time in the shower.

Thoughts unsurprisingly and uncontrollably filled my despondent mind. _If the Secretary of Defense wrote the letter, Reilly must have been on a valuable mission. Was he purposely fighting Decepticons? Or did he just happen to run into Starscream?_

That name was just about to make me explode.

Silence filled the family when arriving downstairs: Will, Sarah, and Anna. _Their silence is reassuring._ I thought sarcastically.

I gazed at each one of them, reading their exact thoughts: _I'm so sorry_.

I wanted to run…and so I did.

Out the door, across the driveway, and into the elongated field I ran. I just wanted to run, not knowing how it will make me feel any better. It did, though. Grass flew past and wacked my jeans. Sunlight shone on the horizon which was at least some good news. Chasing it, my speed quickened. Life was all around. The smell was calming.

I soon slowed, still staring at the distant sunlight.

Sitting, snow surrounded my figure. I was surprised I wasn't tired; not in the slightest. It felt great though, but not great. I didn't think my emotions would heal this time. It was too much. First my mother, then father, then brother.

I lay down; wishing familiar stars were exposed across the sky.

The house was far away; so far I could squish it with my fingers. The grass smelled of wet hay. A chilly breeze traveled through the field, rustling the open patches. Depression. I hate it. I didn't want to do anything. My mind was weary, my heart was weary. _Why not me?_ That was the question. Regret and sorrow resided in those words. _Why not me?_

After what seemed like hours, I walked past Ironhide in the graveled driveway. He seemed as arrogant and proud as usual. I envied him for his strength. My table of blades was clean and unfinished; just the way it was left. I sought to finish the dagger with the Cybertronian metal. That was my way out of depression.

"You should not be operating."

I didn't say anything, continuing. That deep voice, however, caused goosebumps to spread across my skin.

Ron leaned against the table, facing me with soft but strict eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." I said groggily.

He shifted a bit, not expecting to hear such an answer. "How would you prefer me to gaze upon you?"

I suddenly stopped, resting my head in hands on the table, feeling a pang of regret and wrong in whatever I did.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Concern was embedded within his low vocals.

I could sense he was moving closer.

"I think I'm having an emotional hangover." I turned my head. "How are you?"

He grunted a little. "You should be resting when having an emotional downpour."

"I've slept in this morning."

"Not enough."

"Please Ron, this is killing me." I pleaded. I didn't want to have a pointless argument, even though they were always humorous.

He took my hand, leading it toward him.

My body couldn't fight; I didn't want to fight.

"I know." He replied softly.

When touching him, I could vaguely remember last night. It was such a blur and such hurt and pain clouded it, I didn't want to remember.

We stood close to each other, me feeling that powerful pull. It was undoubtedly excruciating.

I broke our silence. "I can't imagine what you have been through."

"Then don't." He said firmly, glancing away.

I smiled. "So much to you Ron." He returned my gaze. "So much I don't know."

No response from his intelligent mouth.

But, surprisingly, after a few minutes he did respond. "So much more to you than meets the eye."

Mouth glued and eyes locked, I was shocked. His eyes glinted with intelligence.

"Well, I probably looked horrible when you last saw me, huh?" I tried not getting uncomfortable.

"You looked…"

I watched his hesitance. His gaze was fixed on my eyes. Something else was in those eyes as many times before. I couldn't place it on him. I couldn't read him.

"Why so hesitant to admit I looked horrible?" I chuckled miserably.

"It is not that." He strained to say.

I was confused. _What was in his mind?_ I smiled reassuringly; though, I'm not sure what I am comforting him about. Looking down, my thoughts became serious once again.

"It was Starscream." It was a crazy thought, I know, but crazy, is what this situation is.

"He is deceased." Ron said firmly.

"Then why did Reilly die from an enemy aircraft?" My tone was strong.

"There are many aircrafts out in the atmosphere during battle."

"Or only one."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"I shall be positive if he comes for me. It could very possibly be true that…" Ron raised his head at me. "I'm next in line."

_Will I soon fall?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for not posting yesterday! I had lots of editing to do, but sorry if you see any mistakes in this one. Wow, 50 REVIEWS! That's awesome! Thank you all. *sniffles. I'm touched... <strong>

**Anyway... I have _really_ goood news for you guys. The next chapter involves a little something. Might I give you one word...**_**jealousy**_**. Tee-hee. Well, I shal have the next chapter updated tonight or earlier so keep in touch with those reviews. Really, thank you for making it to 50! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

February…

Reilly is still meshed into my brain and my dreams are worse. Thankfully though, the medicine of which Ratchet gave me was sufficient. Anna usually comes and wakes me when I'm having a breakdown in the middle of the night. I have stopped visiting Ron in the nights mainly because of a fluttering feeling when around him. That can't be too good. I haven't visited also because I did in a way promise him I would let him sleep, or as he would say, get some recharge. He had stopped spending nights at his base for an unknown reason.

Around 2:00 on Saturday, I continued to operate on the steel Ron gave me for my birthday. When Will and the others finally realized that they had passed my birthday, they were devastated and bought me many presents with much of my protesting.

While extremely determined to finish the blade, my mind was clouded from my surroundings. Ironhide was proudly and arrogantly perched behind me, facing the outdoors. I hadn't really spoken alone to him for Ron was always around. I failed to notice the brute's watchful eyes on my back the entire time, but felt a little presence so said to it, "I thought you weren't interested in my creations."

I could then hear footsteps along with a light grunt.

I smiled without really knowing.

"I am interested in how well you formulate this creation. It is of the steel I presented to you." He leaned on the table beside me. "Besides, I was far enough away to not _distract _you. Was I not?"

My face felt a little hot and knew I was blushing. _Not again_.

I gave a 'humph' sound.

I think he smiled a little out of the corner of my eye. I always thought it suited him when he smiled.

My hands were covered in black I realized, but ignored the fact. Getting dirty was one of the fun parts of the procedure. They hurt from all the gripping and bending of the blade.

During the work, his eyes never missed a thing I did. _Always watchful. Always ready. Ready for some smart words._

When placing the metal in ice water once again, I finally looked at him. He was definitely watching… I gave him a raised eyebrow to hide my horrible blushing.

Thankfully, he retreated from my eyes and inspected the opening of the garage. It was a good silence. Peaceful.

When pulling out the now cool blade, he suddenly spoke after a while. "You have not come to have conversations with me during the nights."

I stopped my work.

He turned his head toward me. "Has your dreaming lessoned?"

I only shook my head.

"Please say something. I do not favor your silence."

I looked into his deep blue eyes. "I told you I wouldn't bother you when you need to have some…recharge."

"You need not do that when I also have trouble in recharge."

I set down my tools and looked into his eyes with concern. I had never even considered that. "I, I didn't know."

He said nothing but continued his slow observance of me. I felt numb under his gaze. Of course, blushing was involved.

"Your heat signature is affecting your color of skin." He stated.

I laughed half-heartedly, blushing even more. "Sorry. I'm trying not to."

"Why do you?"

I froze slightly. My insides were churning. I just shrugged.

He chuckled a little.

I met eyes with him once again. "What?" I really hoped he didn't know I liked him. _A lot actually._

"You never were effective in deceiving a person."

I glared at him then rolled my eyes.

He suddenly became stern and faced the opening of the garage again inspecting the outdoors. His blue irises sharply scanned the front of he garage.

His sudden change made me worry a bit. "What is it?"

"An unidentified human has entered the premises."

I hadn't even heard anyone. "How do you know?"

"I just know." He paused. "It is an unknown vehicle."

"Not one of your Autobots?"

"Negative."

"I'll go see." I started to walk out, but he caught my arm with his massive hand.

"I'll go."

I started to protest but he gave me a very forbidding stare. "Alright."

He strode out and I followed when he was a ways in front.

"It is male." He informed me.

"Let me see." I walked in front of his tall broad form and peered out.

A silver Jeep Wrangler was parked in the driveway. I could only see the head of a man inside who was gathering or putting away some belongings. The door opened and the man jumped out.

I almost gasped but withheld. It was Jason. He was a comrade of Reilly's in the militia. He was alive! We played often together when kids since he was Reilly's best friend. We grew up together and he looked…very good.

Ron must have seen my expression. "Who is it?"

"Jason." I whispered the name. Before I knew it, I ran right for him. "Jason!"

He saw me, grinning widely with eyes behind sunglasses. "Liz!" He laughed when I practically jumped on him and caught me with both arms in a bear hug. "Whoa!"

I was so happy I could kiss him…but didn't.

My arms and legs were wrapped around him in a tightening embrace. I could feel his arms doing the same, never letting go. Soon I was releasing tears from so much happiness that he was alive and here with me.

"I missed you, too Liz. You have no idea." I heard his voice crack a little which I never heard before. Jason was usually the arrogant and flirty type. I had never really seen this side to him before.

My legs released him and plopped down. My arms kept a firm hold around his neck.

He was soon laughing… a lot.

I freed him from my death grip then smacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't you laugh at me!"

He leaned down and hugged me again, again not releasing. "I'll laugh all I want now that you're with me."

I laughed this time and remembered Ron. Motioning with my hand, I bed him over. "Ron!"

He had come slightly closer watching the two of us with one of his serious and unreadable looks. Not too long ago did he smile and laugh with me. Soon, when walking strongly and steadily towards us, I realized he was giving Jason a _very_ dangerous look. I had no idea why, but to tell the truth…I felt sorry for Jason. Ron's face looked considerably darkened. I've only seen that look when he gave a lesson to the twins many months ago. But this face, had much more _malace_ hidden behind it. I found myself wondering if I should slowly back away.

Unintentionally, I stepped in front of him, introducing Jason. "Ron this is my brother's comrade, Jason. Jason, this is Ron. He is a weapon's specialist at Will's military base."

Jason, even though intimidated, sincerely smiled at him. "A pleasure, Ron." He held out his hand.

Ron didn't so much as budge. "Likewise." His voice was firm and unemotional. Really I had no idea.

Jason immediately retracted his hand, so I stepped in. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Was it wrong to want to see you?"

I cleared my throat a little. "Well no, but…" I looked down and beheld a horrid sight. His left leg was injured. It had a white bandage over the top of his jeans, most likely indicating to people he was handicapped. I hadn't even noticed it. He was leaning on his right with much reliability. "Oh gosh." I muttered horrified. Looking to him, I said, "I am so sorry." I held a hand to my mouth. "I jumped on you when you were like this? I am so so sorry Jason." I felt utterly guilty.

He shrugged it off. "It's nothing really; just a burn."

"Just a burn? Are you joking?" I felt awful. "I probably made it much worse."

"I couldn't feel a thing except you." He said with a smile.

I didn't see the actual meaning of the words. "Yeah right." I muttered. "C'mon, Will is going to want to see you." I didn't miss though, how Ron tensed considerably when he engaged his words.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever it feels like." He walked on ahead when Will appeared on the porch, providing a quick salute to him.

I couldn't hide my joy. I was relieved to find my best friend alright. My eyes turned to Ron who looked ahead with that same expression as before. I said nothing when inspecting his face, wondering if he was angry or frustrated. It couldn't be anything good. It all started when Jason appeared in the driveway. _Strange, I know. _

I walked closer to him. "Why are you acting this way?"

He looked to me, and I noticed his expression softened. His eyes never left mine. I had to stop myself from shuddering from the strong contact. He only allowed silence to take over for him.

I decided to lighten the mood and nudged him slightly. "You should come in, too."

He shook his head, still not leaving my eyes.

I wanted him to come, for I felt an urge for him to be happy, too. "Do I have to force you?"

He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

I sighed. "There is no challenge you brute." I slowly grabbed his hand, ignoring his hesitancy in whether or not he should grab mine in return. The pull became stronger again. I tried to ignore that also but couldn't. It was too strong; too potent.

I started to walk toward the house and heard the crunching of gravel under following footsteps behind me. He could easily pry free of my hand, but nothing defensive came from him. He seemed…I guess alright or content when his was now actually holding mine in a more firm hold. My hand felt much warmer and a light blush made its way to my face. Hopefully, he didn't notice.

When to the house door, I gently released my hold on him, and he more slowly, did the same. I walked in first, seeing how he waited for me to go in. I felt his gaze piercing through my back while ambling into the living room of the house. Jason and Will were comfortably sitting on the couch and visiting. Both were laughing and smiling from the surprising reunion. Jason had removed his sunglasses so I could actually see his hazel eyes.

Ron decided to stand by the door.

I gave him another confused glance when sitting on the opposite couch.

"So how did you get the burn? It seems pretty effective." Will asked.

I then again felt a pang of guilt, thinking I should've been more aware.

Jason looked apologetic. "It's classified. Sorry, Will."

Will shrugged. "No problem."

I on the other hand had many thoughts running through my head. Those thoughts were of Starscream.

Will continued to have light conversation. "Oh, the two of you did meet right?" He asked when motioning towards Ron by the door.

I answered for him. "Yes, I introduced them."

"Good. Um, would you like anything, Jason? We can get you anything you need. Want a beer?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Really, I just wanted to fly here and say hello." He looked to me. "And give my condolences."

Instead of having an emotional downpour, I gave a sincere smile to hide my emotions. It was hard, but was getting easier.

"How are you, Liz?"

I chuckled half-heartedly. "Just fine."

He gave me a concerned expression.

I sighed. "The real question is how you are?"

"Better than ever, now that I'm here." There was a slight twinkle in his eyes.

I just smiled wondering what he really meant.

Will spoke again, "Will you be staying with us?"

Jason hesitated. "I wouldn't want to intrude, so no."

"You wouldn't be intruding Jason. You can stay if you'd like. We have a spare bedroom upstairs you could use."

"I really shouldn't. I came upon you without anyone knowing."

"Where are you staying at right now?"

"I was going to rent a hotel room in town."

"Jason…" He looked to Will. "Stay here. No need to spend money when you can come here for free."

Jason glanced at me. "…If it's no trouble."

"There's always trouble here." I stated with amusement. "C'mon, I'll show you the room." I stood up and walked to him for a hand. He looked like he needed it because of his injured leg.

He smiled in thanks and I was happy to help. When grabbing my hand, he pulled himself upward. I strained to keep myself on two feet since he was heavy and muscular. With a groan, he stood upright in some pain. I helped with all I had in my hands and arms. When I caught him staring at me, he had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

I rolled my icy blue eyes. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Of course not." He said sarcastically with a wide grin.

When Jason wasn't looking, I shot Ron another glance into his eyes. But for once he didn't return my silent exchange.

He had that ominous stare upon Jason's back. I swore his deep eyes had become darker than usual. A sinister looming air shaped around him. His arms were crossed, affecting the muscles on his arms to protrude and he was leaning on the door, head lowered in silent observation. He looked _deadly_…

I wanted to smack myself for staring longer than I meant to, so quickly and hastily turned back to help Jason as his hand continued holding mine. Infuriatingly, I inwardly compared Jason's hand to Ron's because there was quite a big difference. There shouldn't be, but there was.

Jason's was somewhat smaller and smoother while Ron's hand was exceedingly larger and rough. I then realized also how Ron's touch was _nothing_ in comparison to Jason's. Something always flickered and then powered when feeling that particular touch. It left the hand currently holding mine feel very weak and plain.

We started walking up the stairs, him not wanting to release my hand.

"Feel free to lean on me if you experience pain." I said.

"I thought I could lean on you any time."

"When like this, yes you can."

"That's not what I meant."

I gave a 'hmm', smiling as he maintained his flirtatious ways.

He laughed when we finally made it to his temporary room after a slow paced trek.

The room was considerably light because of the sunlight streaming through the open curtains as it reflected off the creamy white walls looking over the backyard. The room had a sheet covered bed with a simple oak nightstand perched beside it.

"I like it." He said after inspections and letting go of my hand. "Much better than what I had to deal with during the military."

I smiled. "My bedroom is the one at the end of the hallway and Anna's is next to the stairs. If you need anything during the night just ask."

"Alright. So, where are Anna and Sarah anyway?"

"Out shopping like usual."

He looked at me, grinning widely. "And you're not with them?"

I grimaced. "Never liked shopping."

"You never did, but why?"

"Mostly because of crowds and too many teenage hormone driven boys giving sadistic glances."

He stopped walking around and observed me. "Are you serious?"

"Pretty serious."

He had a troubled look.

"What?"

"That is not a pleasant thought."

I laughed. "It definitely isn't."

He plopped down on the bed.

I started going out. "Tell me where your luggage is at and I'll go get it."

He painfully stood again. "No, I'm getting it. Women don't get the luggage for the guys."

I gave him a look. "In this instance, you're the guest and I'm the host. I will go get your bag whether you like it or not."

He said nothing but started out the door. I stopped him when he was about to go down the stairs. "Oh no, you don't. Rest, Jason."

"No, I'm getting it."

I put both my hands on his arm and quietly said, "Jason, there is no problem in me getting your belongings. It will only take a minute."

He seemed a little relaxed as I put my hands on him. He leaned down to me. "I'm getting them next time."

I smiled in victory.

He hugged me. "Stubborn as always."

I snickered at him and pointed to the room.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Yes, mother."

I laughed at him and would've punched him lightly had it not been for his condition. My feet led me downstairs in silent footsteps. Will and Ron were conversing with each other about their bases' current problems. They spoke of an even bigger hangar since they supposed additional Autobots were arriving late on planet Earth.

Ron stopped to look at me while Will was typing away on his laptop. His eyes were fixed on mine which was very…innerving. The pulling of energy started to gather once again and the fluttering of my stomach was almost unbearable.

The way his eyes looked at me was a look which I couldn't place. There was something about it, something so…gentle? My heart sped up at the little gesture wondering when it all would end. He was just too intoxicating!

I swallowed a lump in my throat then told them I was going to gather Jason's belongings.

Walking out the door, I noticed Ironhide had rolled out of the garage and was settled behind Jason's Wrangler. I couldn't help but laugh while grabbing Jason's army bag in the passenger seat. He was like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.

Jason's bag was heavy. _Really heavy_. Thankfully, I wasn't one of those weak women who only cared about their hair and makeup. With the strength I possessed, I could relatively lift the bag.

But before I went back into the house, I carried the bag over to Ironhide. "Keeping watch over an ordinary Jeep Wrangler 'Hide?"

He flicked his front lights at me which caught me off guard. I laughed hysterically at him. He rolled his wheels slightly to back up and around me, finally parking beside me.

"Wow, I've never seen you do all this."

His front door opened.

All I did was stand there in shock at his sudden change. Then, I walked to him ever so slowly. "Sorry, big guy. I don't want to intrude."

His door opened all the way and I could see the neat black leather interior. As always, it was nicely taken care of. Nothing was out of place.

"Well, well, well. I can see he is warming up to you." Will's voice took me aback. He had a huge childish grin with Ron giving him a scowl mixed with a death glare.

I groaned and took up Jason's bag again. "And why do you think that?"

Will kept his grin. "He never does this if he doesn't need to."

I walked past them. "I doubt it."

Will caught my arm. "Why are you carrying that when I can?"

I gave a serious look. "Because I am more than capable."

"Did he make you do it?"

"No, I wanted to. I feel guilty about jumping on him when he has an injured leg."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You jumped on him?"

My head was screaming guilt. "I know. I'm very stupid even though I had no idea."

He began to laugh uncontrollably. "You…jumped…on…him?"

"I was happy to see him! What's wrong with that?" I was getting annoyed.

"I would have loved to see that!" He said after he was done with his hysterics. I found he was actually being truthful.

Ron was inspecting him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please." I muttered when continuing my stroll toward the house.

* * *

><p>That night we had a pleasant dinner, but without Ron it wasn't completely filled. Jason talked of nothing but his interesting experiences without giving away too much information. He seemed happy and almost always was directing his gaze toward me. What can I say? We are best friends.<p>

Jason is a few years older than I. 24 years old I believe. He turned out to be a very handsome man. Light brown hair was cut and spiked a little at the top of his forehead. His hazel eyes seemed to be more of a dark brown in a distance and a light outline of a beard was visible. I couldn't believe it when he said he didn't have even a girlfriend in his life. It was probably because he was so stuck up in the militia though.

Sarah and Anna were glad to have him. They had bought many groceries for the dinner and new clothes for Will. He kept on ripping whatever clothes he had whenever at the base. Never had they bought anything for Ron, but he probably wouldn't allow them to. He wasn't the type for anyone to worry of him. I always did. He seemed lonely and I would be the one to keep him company. I thought that he would get annoyed by my presence after a while, but it never happened. I thought his friends at the base would keep him company but guessed wrong. He was battle rugged and liked to have time to himself and his guns. Although, would never turn down my talking with him.

We were close friends. Best friends, even though he or I would never use the term. We were just…close. I, however, liked him. _A lot_. I had never met anyone who had such an effect on me. _So greatly intense_. When he saw me, he always came to my side. _Did he feel the same way? No_. He was much wiser and…better. I was a speck in the sand.

After visiting with Jason in his room, I snuck outside to meet with Ron. I was glad to have his company. I didn't want to have any dreams just yet.

We were well into our conversation when I had finally asked him, "My brother's funeral is in three weeks on a Friday." Ron looked to me with those incredibly blue eyes of his. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us. I would understand if you don't want to."

He had a serious expression. "I would be honored to attend the funeral."

I smiled a little at his dedication and loyalty. "Thank you."

He nodded in reverence.

He hesitated before asking, "How long have you known this new found male in the residence?"

"I've known him ever since I was…10 years old."

He grunted.

"What do you not like about him?"

"Many things."

"Why is that?"

"He is a weak male human." Ron said distastefully.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "He is injured!"

"Apart from that factor, he is still weak."

"How can the military accept weak people? They make them stronger and more focused."

"He is nothing but a carbon based life form."

I sat up from my position. "You have said the very same thing of me."

He looked at me. "I never meant it personally. You are much more."

I laughed. "Actually, I am not much more because he and I aren't so different." I let the words sink in. "When you look at him, what do you see?"

"A hindrance."

"Why is he a hindrance?"

He never said a word.

I sighed in some frustration. "Am I a hindrance?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course not."

"Then care to explain to me why he has such an effect on you."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

He looked away.

"Ron, you can tell me anything. You should know that."

I heard him softly say, "I know I can."

I walked over to him. He was leaning on Ironhide with arms crossed over his chest. The muscles on his arms were tense and bulging. I pursed my lips, keeping me from inspecting his muscles too much.

I stopped in front of him, trying to look into his eyes.

He kept evading mine.

I probably was going to regret it, but I slowly reached my hand toward his face. He stood about two heads taller than I but I managed to stretch out the whole length of my arm. His hand caught mine in midair.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me now.

I smiled. "I have to get your attention somehow." My words were quiet and soft.

He had another plain expression him, but I could see a light in his eyes when meeting mine. I hadn't noticed his hand was leading mine toward Ironhide.

I snapped out of my reverie and glanced at the Topkick.

"You should sleep." He indicated for me to get in when the door once again popped open.

I shook my head. "Not this again."

He smiled slightly. "I promise you he would never harm you."

I sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what?" He asked softly.

I hesitated. My eyes found his front tire where so often I once would sit. I didn't want to meet Ron's eyes. "It feels like guilt is eating me alive for even speaking to him. "

Ron grunted. "Do you know the dye of color within an Autobot's optics?"

I lightly smiled. "Blue." I remembered Will talking of their different and strange appearances to me. He would always mention their optic color. _Blue. _

When thinking of blue eyes, my thoughts immediately considered to Ron's to my dismay. His were the bluest eyes…

"Correct. The blue tint of an optic gives us the knowledge of whether the Cybotronian is good or evil. If blue, then without a doubt, he or she is good. If red…" He stopped his statement, careful if he was going too far.

"Yes." I looked down. "Will you…ah." I paused and grimaced. "Will you…"

I felt a finger under my chin.

His expression was…gentle. "Will I what?"

I groaned lightly. "Will you…come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

I began to stutter to no end. "I mean…I uh, what I meant was…ah." I knew I was blushing horribly.

But before I could even stutter more, I was lifted off the ground. I gasped and was met with an extremely well- built chest. My arms instinctively reacted and grabbed whatever they could.

That whatever was a handful of his black T-shirt.

"Um…" I managed out.

He only grunted.

I had no idea what he was thinking, apart from wondering if he was going to molest me. _Kidding…_ It was definitely a first though, since this time my shyness and fluttering feelings were apparent. I realized, having been in his arms, that he was _extremely_ fit. It was almost as if he was rock hard. I wondered how a man of his age could keep such a good form. He wasn't old. Not at all. He was only much more of an adult specimen compared to me. _So battle rugged…_

He went into the back door of Ironhide. The interior…was changed considerably. The seats were laid flat and looked just as a bed would. I was shocked and clenched Ron tighter without realizing. _Ironhide can do this? I guess he is a transformer. _

He laid me down going with me while looking into my eyes. His blue irises weren't mistaken. They held…protection and gentleness. There was something more, but I couldn't place it.

He was lowering me with much care, gazing into my eyes. I was weak under that stare, unmoving.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

A small smile escaped his lips. I would definitely remember that moment.

I then was very uncomfortable with my position. He also seemed unsure of what to do, but then sat next to me against the back of the truck. I was getting extremely nervous, sweating slightly in the palms of my hands.

"Rest, Elizabeth." He suddenly said.

I couldn't. He should know that. I sat up just as him and started an easy conversation. "Why do you put up with me so easily?"

He studied me for a long moment. "Who said it was so easy?"

I glared at him.

He only smiled at me.

"Alright, then why do you put up with me with such _disdain_?"

He laughed, which was one of the first times, and that got me frustrated.

"Goodnight." I mumbled when settling down on the leather mattress.

But instead of sleep taking hold of me, I suddenly felt firm, but gentle hands slid under my shoulder which I was laying on. I was lifted off the seats a little.

After a few other movements, it took me a moment to realize I was in Ron's lap. _His lap! _My face was lying on his chest and feet were sprawled off his lap. I was undoubtedly red in the face.

"Uh, Ron?" I didn't know what to do.

He wound his muscular arms around my childish position. His hands rested on my one arm. "Sleep, Elizabeth."

I shuddered slightly from him saying my name. It always sounded so…so…I don't know.

For a response, I comfortably laid my head on his warm chest. I could feel his muscles were somewhat tense under me, most likely unsure of exactly what he should do. My arms slowly coiled around his torso in a more comfortable position, hoping, just hoping, he didn't think badly of that.

He only sat there, however. He only sat against the interior of Ironhide with me, Elizabeth Lennox, in his lap as his powerful arms encircled me.

He slowly relaxed and I fell asleep with a light smile on my face...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Love the awesome reviews people! Love them! Soo... what do you think will happen when she awakes? Hmmm? It's definitely a surprise. A bit of fluff is involved. And when I mean a bit, I mean more than <em>usual. <em>Thank you Call Me Suger Honey for your enthusiastic reviews! Keep up, girl! Jealousy shall continue in more chapters because of the competition named Jason! Yey! It'll be good my friends._ Good_. So, what do you think will happen next? Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke.

Instead of the previous night when on Ron's lap, we were lying on the comfortable seats in Ironhide. My head remained on his chest and hands were also laid across his solid stomach. This…was a very awkward moment.

I could hear and feel his unchanging breathing. I was being lifted ever so slightly on each release of breath. I wanted to remain in my position but my nervousness was too much.

I, very slowly, lifted off him in an attempt to catch him asleep. My eyes traveled up, seeing his chest, then neck, then… piercingly dark blue eyes.

I froze, but suddenly retreated from him to the back door.

He sat up swiftly and raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

Blushing considerably, I stifled a small smile.

He continued to gaze upon me as if upon a new puzzle of sorts.

I avoided his powerful eyes, only looking at him in brief glances. His eyes were the most striking I had ever seen.

"Have any of your dreaming occurrences?" He asked gruffly while his eyes wandered over my uncomfortable form.

I froze. _No…I didn't. _

When looking at him, I gave away an honest smile of pure joy. "No."

He raised his head to my eyes as if in pride; although, I had no idea of what he was proud of.

I blushed for some odd reason. "I think I should be heading back."

He continued to gaze upon me. "In such a hurry are we?"

Shifting slightly, I answered, "Well, I don't think anyone would like to hear I actually…" I blushed. "Spent the night out here."

He grunted.

I then muttered. "Jason probably needs help, too, with his injury."

Ron scoffed at this. "He might as well _endure_ with the pain instead of anticipating for you to _aid _him."

My expression was incredulous. I had never seen Ron this…angry.

He practically fumed. "He is a coward; a weakling. He should stay away before I rip the life source out of his worthless form."

"Ron."

He stopped at his rampage of opinions.

I was startled as confused as to why he thought so many negative things of Jason. "You hardly know Jason and yet you judge him so…horribly?"

He remained silent.

"Why do you judge him like this?"

Still nothing.

"Ron." I wanted an answer. I lightly scooted towards him. "You can tell me."

"He must stay away."

I froze. "From what, exactly?"

He returned my gaze. His blue eyes shone in the darkness within Ironhide.

"I don't understand, Ron." But I had a small feeling he meant me.

He held me in his powerful, penetrating gaze. "You soon will." His eyes darkened if that was possible. "He will not suppress for long."

"What do you mean?" I contemplated his words. There was always much more to his words. I thought of Jason. The way he kept hugging me. The way he kept stealing glances in my direction. The way he always seemed to want to touch me. Realization, but worry collided into my mind. _Did Ron mean that Jason liked me? _

My eyes found Ron's once again. His expression was well hidden. It was unreadable and unemotional.

I looked away, slightly frustrated with Jason's apparent feelings for me. "He is only a friend."

"He, evidently, does not seem to think that."

_Why do you care?_ I wanted to ask. "Why are you telling me all this?"

He shifted lightly. "A fair warning." He paused and leaned forward. "He is not worthy enough for you."

I was in shock_. Not worthy enough?_ "I…I think I am the one not good enough for him."

Jason was kind and strong hearted. Any girl would be very lucky to claim him for their own. I, however, didn't feel so special to return his likeness for me. I was his best friend, nothing more. It felt weird knowing about how he truly felt now. _Did I like him? No…I didn't._

He furrowed his brows. "Now, that is an understatement."

I shook my head. "I think it's quite true." I turned myself to open the door of Ironhide. "I really think I should be going."

After I said the words, my wrist was snatched, my body turned, and my eyes met with the intimidating form of Ron.

I gasped at the sudden eye contact, noticing how close we were. I was warm… definitely warm. I wanted to shy away from his touch, from his eyes, but knew that would be useless. I couldn't move from that keen gaze. If I did, he would see everything; he would know everything.

My heart beat louder and I swear he could hear it. I was limp in his resolute hold. The grip wasn't hard, but was firm and slightly gentle. It was like he was afraid to crush my hand. His eyes…I would give anything to have those eyes. I searched and I searched them, only finding something I couldn't distinguish. It was too mysterious, too inexplicable.

His hand very slowly began rubbing my own. _So gentle_.

Heat rushed to my face. I wanted to just melt at the contact. _How can I not move?_

Ron's intense stare bored down on me, as if into me. His eyes finally stopped searching. His head rose and the blue eyes became narrowed when looking down at my slightly cowering form.

Such energy swiped into me. Not physically, but emotionally, yes. I knew he was analyzing me.

His face leaned down, and I automatically tensed. He didn't falter his movements however, they just became very _agonizingly _slow.

Our foreheads made contact…

I felt like dissolving in utter weakness. Something burst within my chest, and I knew it was my heart. I let out a soft breath in awe. _So entirely weak…_

Our eyes remained fixed and his hand continued to softly caress my own. As if he was reluctant, though, our gazes broke. His hand remained, lingering only lightly above my hand in a whisper of contact.

His warm and soothing breath appeared near my ear.

"Now, now _Elizabeth_, you are so _very_ special."

His tone was dark and my beating heart thumped ever harder. I had never heard him use such a tone.

But before I could even respond, Ironhide's door opened and I was swiftly dropped out by Ron.

The door closed with Ron still lingering inside.

I stood still, frozen.

Ron's touch and whispering remained imminent. I was…struck. A large breath finally protruded out of me, realizing I had held it in when near Ron so…_closely_. I shivered, quite visibly this time.

But then, I became confused and soon after, frustrated_. Special? I think not._

"So very complicated, Ron." I muttered.

I promptly turned away from Ironhide and headed for the house, but not after briefly thanking the large Autobot.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the day, I couldn't stop thinking of Ron. I shuddered when thinking about what occurred just this morning. Apparently every time my thoughts dawdled on the event, I found myself blush a deep red. <em>Oh wow…<em>

The Lennox family decided to watch a movie together which was called Red starring Bruce Willis. He was a great actor but not one of my favorites. Even though he was a great actor for action and violence, there was just something missing in all of his parts.

The movie hadn't begun yet and we were all getting comfortable. I sat on the couch with Annabelle at the other end. Will and Sarah were sitting on the other couch and Jason on a chair. No, Ron wasn't present. I was saddened that he wasn't with us to my irritation.

Then…I heard the front door open. I didn't have to turn my heard to know who it was. I wanted him to stay, despite my nagging feeling I was going to do something stupid, so I scooted over to leave enough room for him. He had never watched a movie with us. I did believe he would like this movie, however, mainly because of the hysterical action.

I so much as glanced in the direction I thought he was in. And there was his imposing figure near the kitchen, and not watching the screen… but watching me.

I strained to ignore that fact and lightly beckoned him over with my eyes. And thankfully, he could read me better than any. He hesitantly strode over to the couch, sitting beside me.

Immediately, I felt his warmth. My body was tense and I silently berated myself for the horrible display of reassurance to him. I brought my legs up to my chest and turned my eyes to watch the starting movie. But my focus wasn't entirely on the movie for I knew his powerful gaze was right next to me.

"Glad of you to join us, Ron." Will said to him.

I knew he only nodded as a response.

Anna suddenly turned to me with a mischievous expression. I scowled inwardly and glared at her with such malice.

She turned away in shamefulness, but of course, a ghost of a knowing smile played at her lips.

During the movie, everyone laughed at the nonsensical display of action. I didn't, however, hear one word or laugh out of Ron. It came to my attention he was probably keeping his reputation as a weapon's specialist; almost never smiling, always serious to his comrades, and, of course, not laughing once except in the face of danger. _Hey, that's pretty good, though it is most likely true._

It was very strange he didn't act mainly as a weapon's specialist when with me alone. I blushed at the sudden thought, trying quickly to hide it in my arms over my knees. _Why did I have to do this now? Ever? So embarrassing…_

When well into the movie, Anna rested against me. She was probably getting uncomfortable in the same position she had been for many a minute. I let her do whatever. My head rested more onto the couch, still watching the movie. At the part when Helen Mirren was handling a full-fledged machine gun, I thought of how wrong it was. The woman would barely be able to handle a gun that powerful. The MG would have _too_ much recoil. Will and Jason soon began whispering of how ridiculous it was.

I found myself sadly, primarily focused on the man behind me. His steady breathing I could hear as well as feel. The compelling presence he exuded was overwhelming. _What is wrong with me?_

Once again, my thoughts were drawn to our interesting encounter this morning and…last night. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I mentally smacked myself again and again.

Anna shifted once more, and grabbed my hand looking for something to do other than watching a screen. She started playing with my fingers, which was amusing, and continued to do so throughout the remainder of the movie.

The show finally ended with the credits and music. Anna immediately got up and stretched, and I did the same on the couch. I was also trying to warm my hands practically no avail as they were always cold.

Will suddenly got up from his position on the couch and went straight to the eject button. "Now that's what I call an action movie."

I smiled at him. My eyes went to Jason who was half asleep it looked like. Outside, I noticed, was getting quite dark, meaning we were watching the show for a few hours.

Reluctantly but curiously, my gaze rested on Ron beside me. Our eyes locked and I blushed slightly. _Gosh dang it! _

"Well, I think we need to watch another."

I grimaced when looking at him. _Another movie?_ He seemed pretty serious. It must be good. "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled wickedly and Jason laughed. He held up a movie case. Paranormal Activity 2.

"You can't be serious." I gave him a mocking look.

Will kept on grinning. "Scared, Liz?"

I chuckled, smiling back sweetly. "More _enticed_ actually."

He laughed in an insane sort of way, which was odd for a captain of a militia. He looked to Anna. "Up for some jumping scenes, Anna?"

Anna grimaced. "We are watching a horror movie when Valentine's Day is almost here?"

Will shrugged. "I decided to make life a little more interesting and…_flavorful."_

I laughed a little. _Oh, Will_.

Anna moved to sit on Will's lap when he sat down again. She smacked him lightly when he tried scaring her already.

I grabbed a pillow from the couch and snug it to my chest. I loved horrors, but was such a jumper at parts.

During the movie, I was extremely tense, waiting for any sudden movements. I caught myself leaning sideways into the couch for a good grip on something, anything instead of a weak pillow. My hand clenched the side of the couch until my knuckles were white with tension. When movements came, all of us jumped…except Ron that is. I envied him for his dullness. In some ways at least.

The movie was still going on when I began drifting off to sleep. I had lots of sleep this morning, hence no nightmares, but couldn't help but feel weak in the eyelids.

Soon, my vision faded from the horror movie and into blackness…

_No one. Alone. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on edge. No sounds, only buzzing. Buzzing of the ear drums. Grey seems to be my environment everywhere I look. Figures. Shadowy figures start approaching in a hurried fashion. They stop, surrounding me in a circle as if I'm their bait. That is probably how it was. One is more ominous than the others. His hood slowly lifts. Red eyes bore into me. His clothed arm snatches mine in an attempt of possession._

"Liz!"

A harsh but concerned whisper bade me flying upward where my hand was already grasping a real arm. Jason.

I suddenly realized. Immediately I released him. "Jason?"

"Liz, what the-"

"Step away from her, boy."

I stiffened but felt relaxation soon wash over me as I heard his voice. Ron remained next to me on the couch. Will, Sarah, and Annabelle were nowhere in the living room. It took me a moment to notice Ron's word choice toward Jason.

I looked to see the two were having a stare off, but I knew who would win. _Ron._

Getting their attention away from each other, I said, "Jason, I'm sorry. I can't believe I-"

"What the heck was that, Liz? I haven't seen anyone do that before."

"Dreams." I sighed. "Where are the others?"

"In bed." He replied.

"You should be, too."

"Not until you are." His statement caught me off guard.

Behind me, I think I could feel Ron's growing anger.

"Jason, please you need your sleep." I didn't want to go asleep in a while now.

"You do, too."

I definitely didn't want an argument either. "Please." It was a plead as it came out.

Ron got up with that and I could see he dominated Jason by far with his size and gaze. "Move, boy."

I didn't want Ron to make it worse. I didn't want him to accidentally kill Jason. _Actually, accidentally isn't the word is it? _ I knew Ron and his grumpy and foul ways. He mostly let his actions speak for him.

Jason hesitated which made Ron furious I could tell, but he was hiding it well under his emotionless mask.

I actually didn't want Jason here at all, but wanted Ron. "Please, Jason."

He finally turned and went with a last glance of concern into my eyes.

I clenched my hand that grabbed Jason's arm. _That never happened before._

Ron still stood, watching Jason go clear up the stairs and out of sight. I let out a small breath. The looming figure before me leaned down and…picked me up.

I stiffened once more. _What the heck is happening?_ Again, I was in a weapon's specialist arms, and his touch was so gentle, you wouldn't think him to be one. I was met with his chest and his arms encircled me as if I was some priceless artifact. _Huh, I wish._

"I think you're getting into another bad habit, Ron."

I could see a very small curve of his lips, but it quickly dissipated as he came back to reality and sat on the couch with me in his lap. _Was he feeling the same way as I?_ _No, he couldn't be._

He leaned back a little into the couch so I could have a good resting position. _Jeez._ My head was already lying comfortably over his brawny chest. My hands were placed across his torso once again.

Ron wasn't saying anything, probably trying to get some rest.

I lifted my head and was met with his piercingly dark blue eyes. I held my breath, as always when looking through him. Ignoring the intenseness, slowly, I placed my forehead on his, basking in how…right it felt. I began to heat up, however, when searching his stunning depths. If I had known better, I'd say he was doing the same.

"You are trembling." He said softly.

I froze and silently berated myself for it. The trembling was still from my dream, I knew. It was creepy in a way making me want to shudder. "Sorry." I grimaced, trying to stop it.

I could feel his hand on my lower back. "Do not apologize." It was a soft command, but I knew he meant every word. I heat up even more when feeling the hand. We were still gazing into each other, having the odd conversation.

"Why are doing this for me?" The question that had been bothering me came out.

He seemed to ignore that. "Sleep, Elizabeth. Do not dream." I wouldn't press him further.

I huffed a little. "Can't really control my dreaming, but I'll try." I settled myself onto him, breaking our eye connection.

I could hear a barely audible "Good".

With Ron, I had protection; I had assurance. With Ron, I could just be. When starting to dissipate into darkness, I could only hear the sound of Ron's soothing breathing elevating me up and down softly.

"Thank you…" I whispered when falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for not updating yesterday! Family business you know how that is. Anyway, thank you for the awesome and reassuring reviews! The chapters will get better and better as they go along! Yes, ha ha, they haven't kissed yet. <em>Yet,<em> my people! You'll just have to wait! Keep reading, keep reviewing and hopefully I'll have another chapter updated for today so you can see what happens next. Sorry if this chapter isn't too great, but I'm still working! Robert Epps is in the next one, just telling ya. Thank you everyone! Please ask any questions you may have in your little brains. I shall answer! Thank you! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I was pretty lazy and didn't bother awaking just yet. I remained in Ron's lap surprisingly, thinking instead he would get dissatisfied with my presence and throw me into my bedroom. His steady breathing got me smiling just a little. His stout muscles beneath my drowsy form maintained an eased posture. His lap was wholly warm, which was one reason out of many I didn't want to wake. I wasn't entirely sure if he was still asleep, but knew better than to move or he would wake.

I think I fell into sleep once more because the next thing I knew, a familiar high-pitched voice sounded in the living room. Ron's arms slightly tightened. I awoke more and recognized the voice as Anna's. My hand unconsciously slid upward on Ron's chest and I could feel him tense and lightly shudder. My legs were curled up on his lap and my arms slouched on his stomach. I could feel an unmistakable pull bidding me closer to him, but ignored it like I had most of the night.

Contentment washed through. I had to move however, knowing Will and the others would not want to see this episode.

Slowly and reluctantly, I lifted lightly off of him and drew my attention to the man I was currently upon.

His eyes darted to my sleepy observation, while I continued to stare into his deep blue irises in wonderment. If I had known better, I'd say he was doing the same, but his attention on me was hesitant. His eyes seemed to say… _We are not alone._

I shifted on his lap, and my eyes found Annabelle fiddling with a camera. I shot up and stumbled out of Ron's lap in anger of Anna's plan. No doubt, she had many pictures of Ron and me on there.

"Anna." I threatened menacingly. All lassitude vanished.

She giggled fearfully, speedily sprinting up the staircase with the camera still clasped in her hand.

I didn't go after her, not just yet. My head turned to the couch and Ron was now standing and watching me with interest along with a trickle of amusement.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help blushing. Right then, I missed our recent position. I missed that pull. It still lingered however, when gazing at him.

"Sorry." I muttered. I was going to _kill _Anna for that.

He was interrupted when trying to say something by Will who was galloping down the stairs with a chuckle.

"Now what did she do?" He asked amused. Anna remained in an everlasting fit of giggles on the second level making a few instantaneous squeaks in the process.

"She did everything." I replied sarcastically and started up the stairs in a curt trudge to the first room. The bedroom door was shut. I didn't waste any time barging straight in.

"Anna, you erase those pictures right now."

She got into a fit of giggles once again. The camera was in her hand.

I started for her.

She cradled the camera in her arms. "Wait Liz, you have got to see these pictures."

"No, I don't." I was forcing her towards me.

She stopped giggling and struggling against me. "Yes, you do."

I stopped when seeing a foreign look in her eyes. Many, _many _arguments traveled through my head in an incoming thunderstorm. I didn't want to be in the middle of it, but how could resist when splendid danger had shown itself to me. Inwardly, I groaned. _Just one peek._

"What is it?" I sighed. Curiosity had taken possession of my rational aspect.

"This." She showed me the camera and I took it with a stern expression.

The picture was definitely of Ron and I on the couch. I was comfortably laid in his lap in sleep mode. We remained in our normal clothing as I had no intention of sleeping on the couch, especially with…a weapon's specialist.

Ron was regarding at Annabelle or the camera with annoyance and a flash of anger. His arms were wound around me as if my captor.

"Don't you see Liz? He looks at you like he has never looked at anyone before. We all know him as grumpy Ron. But with you, well, look at this..."

She pressed a button and another picture appeared. "This is when he looks at you instead of me."

I wanted to scowl at her words for saying something so…not right, of course.

The photo was a not much different. Actually, it was a lot different. What caught me the most though, was how close we were and the look in Ron's eyes had me holding my breath. His face was utterly relaxed while his numbing blue gaze poured into mine. I was blushing a bit, shyly returning the silent exchange. His arms circled me in a very gentle hold.

I was…speechless when observing the photos, thinking of that look he gave me..._that look_. It was a look he gave me many times, but never did I understand it. I still don't, but it is clearer to me now. We were…_very close_.

"Liz…" I turned to look at her. "I think he is in–"

"No." I cut her off. "He doesn't think of me like that." I was not good enough for him. I knew I couldn't be with him. He was so much more experienced. Someone was out there for him. Someone just right. And that someone…was not me.

"Liz, yes he does."

My eyes locked onto hers with an emotionless expression. "No, he does not." The words surfaced in sonority having a dark lingering echo fill the room. I felt my heart give a painful lurch.

_I needed to let go. I need to let him go._ _I didn't want his touch. No, this has to end. I am no one. I don't deserve him. _Countless distressed thoughts and feelings invaded my buzzing mind.

When venturing to my room, my hands quietly grasped the knob and shut the door with cautiousness so as to not slam it the way I wanted to. _My heart…_

Whatever it was, it was painful. My mind kept telling me to withdraw from him, but my heart had other ideas. I ignored my heart, just ignored everything and just remained. I wouldn't go to anyone. I knew I wouldn't want anyone but him. So, I just stayed away. _Let him be_.

A sudden three knocks came at my door which I answered for whomever to enter. It was Jason. He was dressed in simple cargo pants and a grey T-shirt with black boots. We smiled at each other before I went to hug him, wanting some kind of comfort. I did my greatest to rid of my wants and focus on others before myself. They are more important than I anyhow.

"Hi." I initiated talk.

"Hey, are you okay? From last night I mean." He forced me to look at him, bringing us out of our embrace. His eyes shown nothing but concern.

I smiled and playfully nudged him to lighten his worries. "Of course, I am. It just happens to me. The past you know."

Realization seemed to dawn on his features. He nodded, and with an arrogant grin appearing, held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I laughed. "We shall." I looped my arm through his.

Downstairs, Will was drinking coffee while talking with Ron. Sarah was lounged on the couch watching television and Anna presumably lingered upstairs. I felt bad for getting angered with her motives.

Jason's struggling with the pain from walking the stairs had me coming out of my current reflections. I glanced at him. He was hiding his pain with a mask of a smile on his face. Keeping my arm stout and strong, I silently told him to lean on me if needed.

He seemed to ignore the help in determination to fight off the apparent pain. _Men._

When looking back in front of me, I unexpectedly locked gazes with a certain weapon specialist. My breath caught and my pace undoubtedly slackened for a moment before I appeared again in reality. My stomach produced the fluttering butterfly sensations while my face had begun to redden almost considerably. My legs nearly buckled at the incredibly strenuous interaction. _Really, I need to see why I'm reacting so hugely to this._

Jason looked at me, confused as to why I suddenly braked uncontrollably.

I silently berated myself. _Multitudinously_.

"Ah Jason, you up for a bit of excitement today?" Will stepped forth. I completely tried refocusing my thoughts and gaze onto him for fear of turning back to the hulking brute beside the fireplace.

Jason kept his arm looped with mine. "What kind of excitement?"

Will grinned. "Ron and I were thinking of going up to the shooting range not far from my base. We shoot there from time to time. I also got a new rifle." He straightened up proudly. "It's a Remington."

I rolled my eyes. "Men and their guns."

Will laughed and winked. "They're much better than your swords."

"Not really. You just need to know the proper way to handle them."

Will rolled his eyes, but then straightened again. "Actually, you think you can show us your throwing knives?"

I laughed. "I thought this was a 'guns only' trip."

"Epps would kill me if he knew I passed on your throwing knives. I still haven't seen what you can do with them."

"You haven't had you?" I gave a mocking grin.

Jason wasn't catching up. "Wait, what? Liz, you can throw knives?"

Before I could answer, Will went on a tantrum. "You didn't know? I've heard from Epps she has uncanny aim." He was beaming at me. "My little ninja niece." He started to come on me, but I slipped out of Jason's arm and backed away.

"Ninja? Yeah, right." I was giggling when he started to chase me. "Will, go get your daughter to come with us!"

"Coming!" A call from upstairs yelled.

I laughed at her excitement to join us. "She _is _your daughter."

Will smiled proudly. "Go get your knives, Liz."

I nodded. Jason had developed a bewildered expression when contemplating Will's words. I smiled at him. Then, when walking past Ron, I could see on his rough features a small smirk appearing…

* * *

><p>Ironhide led in the direction of the shooting range. Ron, Will, and Sarah rode in him while Jason, Anna, and I rode in Jason's Jeep. <em>Honestly, are Autobots good drivers? <em>That was a question which seemed to bother me when observing Ironhide resting in the garage. He currently driving well, however, like any other focused human.

The shooting area materialized as a large dirt field with targets aligned in different sections when we finally arrived. A very tall building stood powerfully in the distance with many jets spread across the platforms. _NEST Base_.

My throwing knives were nestled in a purse which I brought for Robert Epps. Other knives also secretly lay hidden within the small satchel for my own personal protection if needed. We were not the only people here, but had a large space to ourselves.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Captain Lennox finally going out for a little friendly shooting!" Epps came into view lazily carrying a Colt M4.

I hung back with Anna and Sarah while the guys did their 'guy' thing. They heated conversation as if school boys going to a party. Ron, however stayed back and only listened to their talk. Epps went to him coolly, shaking his hand as he was his comrade. They chatted very briefly as Ron wasn't so much of a conversationalist. I was glad Epps had said hello.

Ron did need to be broken in.

I smiled somewhat at the memory, it seeming so distant now.

Epps soon saw me, as I stood back, and laughed. "Oh, yes. Yes!" He picked me up in a bear hug.

I laughed in return, hugging him his fit form.

He released me after a few more moments. "So, I finally get to see the legend do her thing."

I made a face. "My thing?"

"How 'bout a little competition between you and I? You know, throwing knives on the targets."

Competitions always made me a bit nervous, but with knives I had an unknown confidence. "If you have good aim."

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Go play with your guns first, then we'll see what you can do."

With one last grin, he started to walk with Will and Jason over Ironhide to choose the best and latest weaponry for practicing.

Ron stayed momentarily.

I hadn't realized he was gazing upon me the entire time. It made me uncomfortable. We locked eyes and once again, I felt weak. He had such an odd effect on me. When he stood standing in an intimidating posture, I noticed his clothes consisted of dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt and black boots hidden beneath the cuffs of his jeans. In short, he looked_… appealing_. The muscles beneath his shirt showed with ease practically shouting he was the fittest out of the group, even Epps.

I shook my head mentally, thinking this isn't what I need to do when moving on.

I nodded curtly to him.

He regarded me for a moment longer, and then all too soon, followed the others.

I lightly shuddered at the loss of eye contact. _Blue meeting blue_.

Anna nudged me at my side.

I ignored her small giggles and continued to watch the group of guys. I would have been out there with them had it not been for my phobia of the wretched guns.

I observed each of them shoot and change guns at a table with ammo nearby. Many different pistols and rifles practically piled on the rusty wooden table. They all laughed and did their 'guy' thing, except Ron. I always wondered why he just stood out. _Not that I'm saying anything…_

I could honestly say that my eyes were almost constantly on him. In differentiation to the others, with his prowess and demeanor, he looked the most proficient and qualified. He never flinched when the shots were fired, always standing arrogantly and almost unmoving. _Always watching. Always observing_.

The butterflies in my stomach and heart grew and expanded when continually scrutinizing him in general. Everything about him, just _everything_ seemed so darned perfect and amazingly overwhelming. _What is wrong with me? Stop it!_

And now, I would get to see how he shoots.

The guys were standing back and watching the magic happen. I, however, had no idea what he was going to do. Never once had I seen him commit any type of violence except in words and, of course, the one incident with the twins. I found myself becoming ever more excited when he expertly handled a pistol from the table.

He slowly made his path in front of the distant target with the pistol in his right hand. Right then, he looked _deadly_ as if a weapon himself. I risked a glance at the men beside the table, who were watching him with gusto and eagerness. Jason, though, just looked nervous as he hadn't seen Ron just as I.

As soon as the pistol was pointed…

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

I wanted to kill myself from all the noise. But…that is _not_ what caught me the most. The target's bull's eye was obliterated. A nice hole was now embedded in the thick plastic target, making it look very hollow.

And he did it…with one hand.

I dropped my jaw at the amazing display of awesomeness. _Yes, it was beyond awesome. _

He just stood there coolly, not admiring his work, but upset with it. It could be that he wanted something more powerful to shoot since he did like to speak of his fancy for both the humane rocket launchers and grenade launchers.

He tossed the now spent pistol to Will saying something most likely concerning its usefulness as he would probably say. _Wow, I have spent way too much time with the brute._

The guys grinned from ear to ear in pure awe and admiration. Jason although looked stricken with utter amazement. Ron was special, I knew from the first moment he was special…_or merciless_.

I laughed internally.

He walked back to the table, reloading another gun. Then…he looked my way.

I wasn't able to see his eyes, but I closed my mouth and suppressed a blush and a grin of pure amazement. _So much more to him_.

He seemed pleased with my reaction and went back to looking at the badly shaped target. He _really_ knew how to handle a gun.

I turned to see Anna giggling frantically beyond measure.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked irritably.

"I think he was trying to…impress you." She said giggling ever the more.

I blushed, not wanting to believe her. It did, however, seem quite true. I quickly shook the thought out of my head, saying mentally, _he's not for you; he's not for you; he's not for you._

I took a breath, but sustained smiling like a little girl. _Men and their guns._

After Ron's display of sheer experience, no one seemed to know how he did it. It was unexplainably quick also having had complete control of the gun's recoil. He didn't go into a weight-forward stance like most people who had brains. But, he proved he didn't need to have a stance. He simply needed to aim and press the trigger. _Truly gifted_.

Soon, Will wanted to see what I could do with a gun. He practically dragged me along much to my distaste.

"Uh Will? I'm still finicky with guns."

"You'll do fine. Just have confidence."

I didn't like the fact that everyone was watching me intently. My confidence was soon downed in the least it could get. _Just breathe…_

I acquired the pistol from Will's hand moving in front of the target. When being scrutinized to straightforwardly, my inner calmness was dispersing and only anxiety remained. Okay, I was good with blades, but not with guns. _Sorry dudes. Wow, I am very sarcastic today_.

But one stare was the most piercing out of all, and I knew exactly who it was. _Why not another girl to stare at, you brute?_

The thoughts were blazing in my head. It wasn't a good time either, considering I was handling a gun. My hands slowly and tensely raised the pistol and I focused my eyes down on the sights. Images of Ron's hands were enveloping mine. His were strong and firm, but relaxed as if trusting himself for all it was worth. My hands clenched and I followed Ron's instructions from that remote day.

My face was scrunched in fear, waiting to hear the loud releasing of the bullet shoot out of the small steel cylinder. I forced myself to relax. I forced myself to be the bullet. I forced myself to destroy my target; to be the bad guy this time.

Before pulling the trigger, the target developed red optics and metal plating. Those red eyes shown in the sunlight just as on that fretful day when with my father.

Instinctively, I wanted to shake my head of the image, but reminded myself I needed to try. I needed to kill those red optics if it's the _very_ last thing I do in my _human_ life.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

I never knew I had the courage, never knew I had the strength… _But I do_.

My hands felt like jell and arms were only rubber. The target… The bullets hit the target's second ring. _The second ring._ I smiled on the inside, but was too shocked to do anything really. The ringing in my ears never faltered. I probably smelled of gun powder, too.

"Whoa, that was awesome, Liz!" I heard Anna beside Will.

"You're a good shot." Will said, chuckling some. "Just like your father."

"I need to have whatever you're having." Epps always made things humorous.

Ron…I hadn't realized he was behind me. Probably after I stopped shooting. My knees felt weak but were holding together surprisingly. A warm hand grabbed mine with the pistol.

"You remembered." The gentle words were close to my ear.

I shivered lightly. His touch, heck even his voice was intoxicating. _Why me? Why not some other girl that can have this effect from him?_

I was turned around softly and met with beautiful, gorgeous blue eyes. They were wise beyond many years. My eyes felt odd and I know were trying to focus fully on the man before me. My heart skipped many times from him just being here, and holding my now weaponless hand.

Even though desperately wanting not to, I slipped gently out of his grasp leaving a lingering mark.

He scrunched his eyebrows in some confusion to my action.

"You are a great teacher." I said to lighten the mood.

He wasn't having it.

I turned to the others to see Epps staring at us in surprise and shock. I raised an eyebrow at him. Ron looked to him also and probably glared at him, for he turned away quickly, immediately shutting his mouth.

Jason, too, was watching more out of sadness and sorrow and…something else.

I quickly looked down.

Ron looked back at me, mostly likely analyzing my strange behavior. I didn't look to him. My feet led me away back to Will's side. I couldn't let him get to me. He deserved better, but just thinking about it made my stomach churn.

"Up for that challenge, Liz?"

Epps had suddenly put in with a smug expression.

"If you are." I said to Epps.

He grinned like a little boy.

I smiled back, departing to retrieve my knives made of the finest steel I owned… besides the trilithium steel. There were exactly twelve of them in my trunk. When elevating the blades, I felt their weight was superb. It took time to make things such as these. But for me, it was only a matter of time.

I made my way with the handful of stilettos toward Epps then, stopped coolly in front of him, smiling sweetly. "Choose your six wisely."

He shook his head in amazement at the blades. "My my, Liz. You are a blade goddess!" He started to choose his six.

I laughed and blushed a bit. After he chose his six, I closed my fist with the rest. "Your move."

He looked nervous. "Oh no, you have the best opportunity to observe my actions and find the best way to glide past them."

"Relax, Epps. I'll go easy on you…if you're that bad."

He laughed. "Well, thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

He threw the blade in sudden focus. The blade flew, spinning, when finally colliding with a 'thunk' on the target at about 15 feet away. We had to move closer to the targets for our arms can contain only so much distance with a perfectly balanced blade.

The blade struck the third ring.

I smiled, observing from what I witnessed out of his performance what mistakes he had rendered to get the third ring. He needed to be in better balance on the palms of his feet and his arm was slightly low in flinging the knife.

Epps made a disgusted sound, glancing at me. "Go easy on me, Liz."

I faked shock. "I thought you wanted it rough."

He shook his head, smiling at me.

I smiled back slowly and mockingly took my position, observing the distance and the strength I would need for it.

When my eyes found my target once again, all the others seemed to dissipate from my mind. Expect…that is, a certain stare creeping up my spine, making me shudder invisibly. I ignored the connection however. My mind was blank. My target stood unmoving in the short distance. Everything appeared to be in a daze. Time didn't matter. Air didn't matter. Only the blade in my delicate hands did matter.

Slowly, my right hand lifted clenching the knife. Still with no sudden thoughts, I waited until my strength gathered and then…I threw.

It happened quickly and with no hesitance. The blade flew true to its ability and struck the target in the red center. I didn't want to brag or pry so merely waited for Epps to proceed. Everyone was staring with utter surprise etched onto their faces. Except one that is.

I tried not to laugh, but only smiled shaking my head. I looked at Epps.

"Your turn, I believe."

* * *

><p>The winner was obvious<em>. Me<em>. I cringed slightly at being the winner, feeling guilty. Epps wouldn't want to win without really deserving it though either.

After a few exchanges with the guys who gathered around in disbelief at my performance, we were ready to return to the house.

I was in a daze of brushing away the debris off my throwing knives as I heard someone approach.

"Dang, Liz." I looked at Jason. His eyebrows were pressed together, studying me. I found myself really not wanting _his_ gaze. "I had no idea you could actually throw knives, especially not like _that._"

I lightly shrugged uncomfortably. "We all have our talents."

He continued to look at me in such a way, I was becoming uncertain. _What was he thinking? Does he think I've betrayed him?_

"What?" I finally asked.

"You." He said in wonderment. A dazed gaze stole his features.

I actually blushed lightly in the praise chuckling afterward when embracing his tall form; although, not nearly as tall as Ron. _Why did I have to think that? _I berated myself.

He hugged me in return tightly, burying his face into the crook of my neck. We always did this, especially in middle school when kids. It was good to have him with me. I had thought he had perished just as my brother, but something always turns out. It always does.

Someone cleared their throat.

I released Jason to have a look at Epps. He had a warning expression when gazing at Jason's form beside me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but then hid it. "You aren't coming with us back to the house?" I asked Epps.

He regained his usual humor. "Nah, don't think I would be welcome since I am the loser to the competition."

I went over to him, sustaining a mocking smile. "Losers, winners, quits…doesn't matter what you are Epps, you are always welcome into the household."

He smiled and nodded.

I embraced his tall form as a goodbye, which caused him to stiffen. _A lot_. I was just about to question it before my eyes fell on a certain brute near Ironhide who wore a well hidden expression, but who was watching us nonetheless…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. Piles of homework! Not fun. But for those of you who haven't reviewed and are reading my story, please do so. It is good to know who is reading and intently waiting for more updates. To answer your question, <span>Call Me Suger Honey<span>, Ron and Liz shall not kiss until a few more chapters. I am getting to a good point in the story, a very important part. But yes, and during that waiting time, the story shall be pretty occupying. Of course, the fluffy moments are still invovled. And now Liz is choosing to ignore him! But can she resist...? Thank you Call Me Suger Honey for the awesome and eager reviews once again and also XXXIronhideForeverXXX, ShayShayCoolAy, Firereader93, and The-Darkest-Hour-2311. Oh, and how could I forget Elita-2!**

**Thank you all! Again, please review if you haven't, I'd like to know how many are actually reading my story. Hopefully, I'll update tonight!**


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, the hours became boring and uninteresting. I wanted to do something, _anything_, which would excite my mind at least to some extent. It would also persuade my thoughts away from…well, a _certain_ person.

So, I decided to take up the matter with Jason who bared a very enthusing side to his personality. We would keep in well companionship, preserving ourselves in conversations which needed to be taken upon as we have been separated for quite some time.

When going to retrieve him, we walked down the stairs as I found myself asking, "Are you doing anything today? It's pretty dreary just hanging out around here."

He grinned like a little boy. "Are you asking me something, Liz?"

I laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, but I thought we could just hang out as friends."

The grin wiped off his face, but was replaced with an honest smile and shrugged. "Sounds like having a good time. Where do you have in mind?"

"Totally up to you." I shrugged.

He laughed this time. "Come now, Liz. You're the one who asked."

I thought for a moment, really not liking making the decisions. "How about we get something to drink and decide from there?"

He nodded in agreement. "Sounds good." He looked at me with a 'sexy' grin. Most girls would swoon over him. "I'm driving."

I rolled my eyes, smiling once again at his impish ways. "Deal."

We had made it downstairs when finishing our dialogue.

From the couch, Will tickled Anna mercilessly causing her to look point of crying. I only smiled when spotting the two as they displayed their lively declaration of happiness and love. Sarah was sitting nearby on the opposite couch watching TV and laughing with Will as well as cheering him on.

Ron…stood leaning on the doorway, renewing his infamous reputation of being fearsome and impressive just as he appeared. _Deep breath. Deep breath. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe! _

Jason spoke up, "Hey, Will!" Will looked at him questioningly. "Liz is going to show me around town and we will be back…" Jason inquired to me.

"In about four hours." I finished for him. I wanted it to be a long lasting day in the city.

Jason seemed surprised but hid it with a cocky grin. "Sweet."

I laughed. "Lead the way, lieutenant."

I had my wallet with me and a switchblade, so I guess I was reasonably prepared.

An intense and heating seemed to materialize around Jason and me. When looking up, Ron's fierce scrutiny was cast on not me…but Jason. I felt my heart flutter for an instant as he scrutinized Jason in a very ominous and sinister manner. _That is incredibly cruel. _

"Ron." Jason nodded stoutly to him.

I forced a sincere smile.

His gaze flickered upon me in sudden contact, I wanted to flinch, but fortunately didn't. I felt exposed to him in that second. _So exposed._ He had such a way of looking into me. _Literally_. My smile slowly faded into a thin line.

Our eye connection broke abruptly when Jason led me out of the house at a steady pace. I hadn't realized my heart was thumping quite frantically. I hadn't realized my palms were lightly perspired.

"That guy scares me." He suddenly said.

I laughed lightly at his weak words. I could agree with him on that matter; although, it wasn't Ron himself that frightened me so, but his effects on I. _Those effects can't be normal._

When near his Wrangler, Ironhide remained behind the Jeep like its personal stalker. Unconsciously, I smiled when jumping in swiftly in the passenger seat. I immediately remembered Jason's injury. "Jason! Do you need help?" I asked him when watching how he was pausing.

He was about to climb in the Jeep producing a disgusted look on his features. "Nope. I'm good." With that, he jumped in with a groan. I felt sincere pity for him. "Alright, where's the hottest drinking place you got out here?"

I chuckled. "How about some Starbucks?"

* * *

><p>The day was passing rapidly. I had really missed Jason's camaraderie; his sarcastic and mocking personality, his occasional hyper mood swings, and the friendly air he wore about him.<p>

Little did I know that the day would turn out much worse…

We were laughing and drinking our last slurps of Starbucks when sudden foreign movement caught my attention. It was at the end of the street. Very big. Very green. Very metallic. A lump caught in my throat at what I was ascertaining.

"Jason?"

His expression was perplexed, whispering only a few unintelligent words, "What the hell."

The green Cybotronian forcefully pushed cars out of its path before we became next in line.

"Jason! Move it!" We needed to get out of there. It was going to become ugly. It was already ugly. One by one, cars were pushed or tossed, falling from the sky it seemed.

"Jason!" He remained shocked, probably not hearing me.

I punched him in the side despite my worry for his well- being. "Jason!"

But…it was too late.

Our car was brutally rolled to the side where it continued its harsh and rough pace until smashing hard into a nearby shop. Windows cracked and suddenly burst. Metal bent and clashed into ground. I covered my face quickly, but glass sharply ripped a side of my cheek. I didn't scream for too preoccupied being hit with the sudden impact of the airbag. Air lopped out of my lungs and I groaned quite loudly.

Another airbag burst. "Jason!"

I was being crushed tightly by the large bag straining to breathe. I did have claustrophobia and had an incredible urge to escape...quickly.

We were upside down however, and I knew it was momentarily useless.

"Jason." I called weakly.

No answer. I only heard the outside of other cars being tossed behind us.

"Please answer me." My head painfully turned to the driver's seat.

"Are you alright?" He asked then. He sounded horrible. I didn't blame him though. The air was of ash and burnt rubber as well as burnt asphalt. My throat did burn as well, but mostly from practically shouting his name. My eyes didn't spot him for too much debris lie in his direction.

"Alive, yes. How are you?"

"Alive." He replied, barely audible. "I'm going to try and get out. Stay where you are."

I wanted to ask why and argue about me staying upside down, but remained calm about it. He was the marine after all; although, I couldn't help but feel like I was in charge of the situation since I knew about the aliens.

"Okay." I answered him.

I heard shuffling around in the Jeep and soon the driver's door open. Jason was grumbling loudly when he came out of the vehicle. When hearing his footsteps, I noticed they were slowed considerably. After an agonizing few minutes, my door opened and his arms were there to help pull me out.

"I got it, Jason." I started to push myself; but unfortunately, almost cried out when my left foot was felt caught in the smashed metal of the Jeep. "Jason, I'm stuck."

"Let me help." His arms came back.

"No Jason. I mean I can't move my leg. It's trapped. Probably sprained, too."

He cursed under his breath. "Liz, I need you to not move and I'll go get help. Alright?"

"I don't think I can move." I laughed half-heartedly. "Please don't be gone for long."

"I won't, Liz." His hand came to meet mine and squeezed it lightly. The hand was a little blooded but nothing serious. I sighed in relief.

"Be careful, Jason."

"You be careful." Then he was gone.

I wanted to cry. I know. I am such a little coward. So, I tried not to be one trying my best not to sob. I wanted to, though, because was alone. _Alone._ I strained to free my foot, but couldn't see how exactly it was trapped.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

I uncomfortably grabbed my Tanto switchblade from my jeans pocket, and with all my possessed strength, stabbed the bag. The sack immediately decreased in size making many bizarre noises in the process.

I threw down the blade, pushing the bag to the side so both my feet appeared to my narrowed sight. Liquid trickled down my cheek and my hand instantly flew to the source. The unmistakable liquid was blood. I imagined a cut was placed there.

My left foot was definitely imprisoned in metal plating along with some wires hanging in random points. I didn't think it was broken, but only badly sprained. Hopefully not too bad. I really hated being the damsel in distress. And let me tell you I was in a lot of distress. I groaned. _Why me?_

I knew Jason would be a while to get help because of the other people who have injuries. I was one of the many…

But then, I heard running footsteps. "Liz? Liz!"

_Jason._ "I'm here." My voice sounded awful. The air was clouded with dirt.

"Thank God. I have a medic here." I saw another set of feet.

"That's great, but I need a blowtorch or something for my foot."

"Miss, please remain calm and we will get you out of there." I heard the medic proclaim.

"Yeah, that's just great, sir. As you can see, I am hanging upside down with my foot wedged in metal plating and which is most likely sprained. I think I am remaining considerably calm at the moment. If you can, I would really appreciate it you getting someone who can actually help me." I was angered. It was probably the amount of blood seeping into my head.

"Y-yes ma'am." The medic stuttered and was off in his pursuit.

"Liz, hang in there." Jason said.

"I think I'm hanging a little too much, Jason. It isn't exactly comfortable."

"Shh." He kneeled down to the now shattered window. "I'm so sorry." I knew he was crying.

I reached my arm out through the window, and he grasped it rather quickly. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is Liz." He was really crying. "Please, I don't want to lose you."

I almost laughed. "Jason, I am far from dying. Besides, I need to get you a girl. You deserve one."

He laughed in between sobs. My hand felt soft lips brush over the top. I felt saddened for him. He wanted me, but I didn't want him.

Next thing I knew, my mind was filled with blackness and I knew sleep overtook my weak state. My last thoughts were of the one I wanted…

* * *

><p>I was out of the Jeep. I knew that much. Pain was more prominent than ever before where I felt my foot. Dry blood stuck to my cheek and there was a possibility a light scar would be left there.<p>

_Wow, I'm going through this much pain and I'm worried about a little scar. How wrong._

I forced my hands to move if only a little. They felt fabric. Not soft, but thin fabric. Probably white. My head was on a very awkward fluffy pillow. My body was well heated. My body…it was in a robe. One word came into mind. One word I did not want to think or hear. _Hospital_.

I cringed mentally. I felt incredibly groggy and didn't want to deal with anyone except whichever nurse gave me a sedative.

"Why here?" I mumbled, hopefully someone could hear me. They weren't exactly intelligent words, but words nevertheless.

Gasps and sighs of relief swarmed my hearing. I then was crowded, but only heard their gratified voices.

A hesitant touch came from beside me on my hand. With that little touch, somehow I knew exactly who it was. _Ron._

My hand clenched slightly when wanting to feel more of the touch of his hand. Then his hand swiftly enveloped mine in an extremely gentle clasp. Pure harmony swept across my weary form, cleansing my loneliness. _How does he do it?_

I opened my drowsy eyes. At first I saw the ceiling which was a very plain creamy white, then curtains, then Will, Sarah, and Anna. I smiled.

"Oh, Liz. We were so worried." Sarah said. Will and Anna nodded.

I laughed, even though it wasn't really a laugh. "You can't get rid of me that easily, especially with a foot sprain."

Anna laughed joyfully.

My eyes and head turned to the side. _Ron_.

His eyes were kept on my own, observing my every reaction. I returned his observation, really not wanting for the first time to ever part with it. But what I saw besides care in his depths was also anger. _Pure anger._

I cringed from him, unintentionally. I think he was taken aback, for his hand clenched. My eyes looked up to see the others gone, which meant Ron and I were alone.

"Why are you angry with me?" I asked not wanting this now.

His hand still clenched mine. "Not with you, Elizabeth." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I will kill him when have the opportune moment."

I looked up at him. _He was angry with Jason_. "It wasn't his fault."

"Do you truly believe it wasn't?" He lowered his voice forebodingly.

I was going to say something, but thought against it. Jason didn't move when I told him to. He had just waited. He was shocked, terrorized at the time.

"I thought as much."

"Ron, he didn't know what to do."

"He _slag_ well should have." I had never seen him so angry. Many times before had I learnt of that strange foreign word…'_slag_'. "You are not safe with him."

"I'm alive though, aren't I?"

"You are _injured_, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I know Ron." I wanted him to stop fussing. "I'm the one enduring the pain. It should be me instead of him anyway!"

He leaned down, our faces only inches apart. "You are mistaken. That _foul, impertinent_ human deserves nothing more than to be in your place. He is the one responsible for your current condition. He is the one who will have to pay for his mistake."

I did not back down. "He didn't know about them, Ron! He didn't know a single thing about another species living on our planet! I was once like him when not knowing what to do. I know how he feels about this whole situation. He was in a state of shock! No one can blame him for that! Let's just leave it at how lucky we are to even be alive!" I gazed coldly into him. "_Both_ of us."

He slowly retracted at our proximity, analyzing my meaning.

I could feel draftiness infiltrating my body from the loss of his warmth and started to sit up, but was held down by Ron's gentle hand. "You must have recharge."

I was beyond annoyed. "I will not sleep. I have slept enough. I really just want to murder whichever nurse gave me this stupid sedative."

He raised an eyebrow at my outburst. "It was not a sedative, but an Analgesic."

I froze and shook my head. "That will explain my mood."

He was about to voice something, but Will's voice interrupted. "Will you two stop yelling at each other? Jason's trying to recover next door." He didn't wait for an answer as he went.

I started going up once more, but again was stopped by Ron.

"You mustn't further worsen your damaged state."

"Ron, I don't really care if I hurt myself. I feel very numb as it is and want nothing more than to just sit up. It is my foot that hurts. Not my whole body!" I sat up and didn't know how wrong I was. My whole body shook with soreness and pain. My eyes went wide and my breath flew out of its lungs.

Immediately, strong hands lay on my back and gently lowered me to the bed. I groaned in pain, hissing slightly.

"Shhh." Ron whispered close to my ear. "I've got you." And I believed him. For once in my miserable life, I knew Ron was there. There for me. But then, when remembering the photos from the camera, I hesitated. It took me a moment to realize my hand was clasping his T-shirt in a death grip from the lowering of my body. Bruises from the accident were ultimately everywhere. He was lowering himself as well not helping how I was supposed to end our closeness.

"Wow, this stinks." I said, still clenching Ron.

He chuckled very briefly, and before I knew it, our foreheads were touching for a long while in a peaceful exchange.

His eyes… I made my decision his eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen.

Out of impulse, my hand flattened on his chest, resting like it had when we were on the couch together. But, I reminded myself that he needed someone else. Someone other than me.

I retracted my hand, and as much as I wanted to hold our eye contact, dropped it. But my chin was lifted by a finger. Ron's eyes were narrowed, probably trying to decipher what I was thinking. His thumb barely brushed my right cheek, making it only a whisper. I knew he was touching the bandage over the cut. I really hoped it wouldn't be a scar, thinking it probably looked bad enough with a bandage concealing it.

"_Elizabeth._"

That one word lingered in my fluttering heart. He whispered it near my ear in such softness. I think he was messing with me somehow. Emotions flooded my mind, all of Ron. _I needed to let him go. I wasn't right for him. He didn't want me. I did want him. I didn't want him. Why so much confusion? Ugh._

While still lowering me, his warm hand placed itself on my lower back. His other was on my side, careful to not irritate any bruises.

"Thank you for saving me."

He furrowed his brows. "You were conscious?"

I laughed lightly. "Only vaguely." I slowly remembered the memory when scarcely conscious…

"_She's out!" Jason exclaimed in astonishment and relief when I dropped ungracefully to the bottom of the car, or should I say the top. I saw him gently reach for me, but he was instantly knocked on his knees._

"_You dare lay a finger on her, and your arse shall go straight into the non-gravity, oxygen-less astronomical space. You are lucky I don't do __**exactly**__ that in this millisecond." That…was Ron. His voice was exceedingly enraged and profound. _

"_Easy, Ron." Will said softly. _

_Ron was furious. "Keep him away." _

_Will hesitantly pulled Jason out of the scene much to Jason's protesting._

_I was handled carefully in Ron's arms. He prudently hoisted me up in a firm hold. "Unlike with you, boy, she is well tended for at the moment." He started taking me to the infirmary vehicle, which looked oddly familiar. _

_I let out a pathetic whimper. Forcefully turning my head to look up at my so called savior, all I saw were brilliant dark blue eyes._

"_Elizabeth…"_

He didn't say anything for a while. When I was settled onto the bed, Ron remained hovering slightly over me, causing the situation to be ever the more uneasy. His hand slid out from under my back, making me catch my breath, and the other removed itself from my side. He finally spoke after what seemed as though ages.

"You will not ride with him ever again." His tone was dark. It always was when talking of Jason.

I released him, staring in his blue eyes. "And when did you get to decide whom I ride with?"

He remained in close proximity. "Now."

"Oh no, you don't Ron. You-"

His forehead touched mine again, and I was left speechless. I wanted to scold him, and _Lord_ I wanted to hit him, but restrained myself. Or he restrained me, I'm not sure.

A nurse came in the room, causing me to jerk away from Ron. A glimpse of amusement emitted within his eyes.

"You are awake." She had one of those sickly sweet voices. "That's good. And might I say that this one wouldn't leave your side during inspections." She indicated Ron, who was standing beside my hospital bed in silence.

I couldn't believe what she said. _He was here the whole time?_ Unintentionally, I widened my eyes.

She giggled. "You are one lucky woman. Now let's see how your foot is doing."

I shifted in discomfort of someone seeing so much of my skin.

She came over to my left side and lifted the covers over my opposite leg. My bare leg protruded out and I suddenly felt very self-conscious while Ron was still here. My leg didn't look too bad though, as it had very pale but smooth skin. The only ugliness was the purple coloring around my ankle. It was sprained, but I didn't think surgery was needed. I already could move some of the bones.

The nurse elevated my foot and immediately, I could feel the pain inflating, but with all my strength ignored it. Ron, however, stepped closer to my right side of the bed. His hand delicately touched mine in reassurance. I didn't need it though; it was just a little pain.

The nurse began to situate the foot in different angles. "Alright, tell me what hurts."

I held in any weak statements, only stating there was pain when she twisted my foot some. I could sense Ron wasn't exactly convinced. He never said a word. _Always listening. Always observing._ That was what you had to do when strangers were around. I don't think he felt comfortable with the nurse around, which was odd. Most guys would move in for the kill.

Ron was unique.

The nurse put my foot down and nodded. "Okay, so it is sprained." _No kidding_. "I don't think it will have to have surgery." _Keep going_. "But I will check with the doctor and make sure none of your cartilage I torn." _Wow, thanks for the help._

She looked to me, not even glancing at Ron. I could sense she was bewitchingly intimidated by his massive form. "Be right back."

I gave her a fake smile, which always works. "Thank you." When she left the room, my whole body flew up and I covered up my leg once more.

Ron went close to berserk. "_Stay_ inoperative or I will restrain you myself."

I laughed in pain. "With what exactly?" I looked in his eyes for hesitation.

Only determination was made clear. "I have my ways, Elizabeth."

The butterflies in my stomach flew away. I was left staring into his eyes in wonderment.

A slow-building smirk soon etched onto his rough features, affecting me to blush while producing a questioning look. He only leaned back in his chair with a smug look at my confused expression. His arms became crossed and legs spread out in an eased posture.

"Do you intend to make me uneasy by inspecting me with such interest?"

His smirk grew in size. "I do."

My darn blush wouldn't dissipate. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Merely seeing what effects I have on you." I widened my eyes. "And so far, I have many noteworthy reactions."

"What do you mean reactions?" I was panicking.

He only smiled. In a different light, it could be a smile in which a little boy has when he knows a secret his parents don't.

I looked away. "I don't like you."

I heard him chuckle. "Are you certain of that?"

When gazing back at him, there was something there in his eyes. That look I couldn't place, but it was making me blush and flustered at the same time.

"What are you deliberating?" He finally asked after many moments of silence.

I lightly shook my head, lying back down from sitting up the entire time. Many a question flooded my mind; and thankfully, none were of Ron.

_Is Jason alright? Were any people killed? How long do I have to remain here? Will I be able to walk soon? Who was that Decepticon? Why was he destroying everything in his path? Will NEST take care of it? Will all of the world know of their existence?_

Ron came and sat on my hospital bed. "What are you contemplating, Elizabeth?"

"Don't you need to help at your base? There is a Decepticon loose."

"My leader is in control of the situation. He and other Autobots are in pursuit of the Decepticon and his purpose of attacking unequivocally."

I wondered why Ironhide wasn't there either. They needed him. He is a weapon's specialist. "Don't you need to be there? I've heard of your reputation for being a weapons specialist."

He grunted. "I have you to supervise."

I opened my mouth, but stopped when hearing his words. "Ron, you don't need to supervise me. I think a foot sprain is as little as you can get."

He said nothing, still sitting in stubborn determination.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You state that when you know what had just occurred."

"You forget I had another to watch over."

He exasperatingly scoffed at the mention of Jason. "He will be nowhere near you any longer."

I wanted to shoot up and scold him, but he sensed it before and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Ron, you have no right to say that. Besides, I will do what I want and no other." It was one of the first times I had been selfish.

He laughed_. Laughed!_ "Elizabeth, no matter what you declare, I see the true side to your statements."

I froze. "How?"

He leaned in on me, and I felt my heart leap. _Emotions. So many emotions._ Our foreheads touched, leaving me baffled and dazed into thin air.

"I just know." He whispered the words. His warm breath tickled my lips.

On that very moment, I _never _wanted to let go.

Almost on cue of the opposite of what I thought, Will barged into the room. "Alright, so- _whoa_!" He appeared bewildered at our display.

Ron sat up abruptly, glowering at Will and all at once, foreign energy depleted from within me without Ron's intimate touch.

"What is it, Will?"

He stepped in, looking sheepish, scratching the back of his neck. "Glad to see you're less groggy." He paused to see none of us was saying anything else. "Aghem, so Jason is feeling much better. Besides, his leg that is. That's the same. He just has many bruises here and there. I imagine you do too?"

I nodded at his requirement.

"And he plans on checking out, since there isn't really anything else he needs. Do you plan on staying here?"

"No." I said a bit too quickly.

He chuckled. "Now, are you sure? You do know that you're going to need crutches with that foot of yours?"

"Don't remind me." I muttered.

He grinned. "I've never seen you in crutches, Liz."

I opened my mouth wide in shock. "Will, you are so going to get it when I'm OUT of those crutches. I'll probably even smack you with them."

He quickly left the room and soon after the doctor appeared. Ron promptly got off the bed. I was sitting up again, which left Ron irritated. _Good, he deserves it._

The doctor said nothing, only filled out minor pieces of paperwork at a side counter. I waited patiently.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lennox?" He finally asked.

"Well, doctor."

"Care to explain any pains or irritations at the moment?"

"Bruises are throughout my body and my foot doesn't have much pain because of the painkiller I received."

"Normal is always good." He wrote something down then turned to me. "Your foot does not contain any torn cartilage, so no surgery, which is always a bonus."

I nodded.

"I understand you are checking out very soon. Your nurse will bring your clothes to change into and crutches. I recommend, if you want to heal faster, that you put no pressure on your injury and that you continue to take regular painkillers such as Tylenol to reduce the pain levels." He smiled lopsidedly. "Good day, Miss Lennox. Any questions?"

"No, doctor."

He nodded and went out.

"Humans can be very odd at times. He seemed to have need of a psychiatric to rid of certain actions he displays." Ron acknowledged fluidly.

I let out a quick laugh, which hurt my lungs. "What was he doing?"

"His pupils and irises were unfocused. His one finger twitched almost continuously and his mouth was in an awkward pose each time he regarded you."

I stared at him in shock.

He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you notice all of those qualities at once?"

"They were certainly not at once, but were very strangely distributed. I simply took the advantage of him talking with you to observe his weaknesses and oddities. It seems he has a perfectionist personality with a slight abnormal urge to fix every detail in this chamber."

I shrugged, but smiled at his long statement. "No one is perfect. Some people do have…habits."

He grunted.

The nurse then came back in with my clothes and the crutches in her hands. I mentally groaned at the sight of them. _Why me? Why now? Why this?_

The nurse was very nervous for some unknown reason, but finally spoke and it was directed to Ron. I noticed she didn't have eye contact with him. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. She needs to change into her clothes."

Ron hesitated, but with one last lingering look upon me, he was gone.

The nurse seemed to sigh in relief at his absence. She placed the clothes on the bed. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you."

With that, she also walked out of the room, sealing the door. I got up with horrible soreness and managed my way with the help of the crutches to lock the door just to be safe. I went to the bed again and started to shed my shirt…

* * *

><p><strong>Heyooo! Love the reviews guys! They're just awesome! Sorry the chapter ends like this. It was originally much larger but I had to break it up because it was too large. So the next chapter will leave off after Liz changes her clothes. A <strong>_**good**_** fluffy moment is in the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it when posted. But I may be longer than I hoped, since I have an incoming school project due when the weekend ends. So I'll see to the 15th chapter, but you may have to wait on the 16th. Sorry!**

**You all are such a great audience and I hope to read more reviews from you. Please ask any questions or state any little ideas you may have. Thank you! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

I walked relatively slow with the crutches in my possession with Ron alongside me in a ready fashion, probably unsure if my adjusting form might fall or not.

"Relax, you brute."

He growled lightly. At the name I think.

When pausing in the hallway, we silently waited for the others to join us. The hospital was busy as employees continued to hurry to their destinations, their white or blue uniforms a blur when passing. Most had weary faces, looking as if they hadn't slept for a while. I let my crutches loose from my grasp and lightly placed the tip of my toes onto the marble floor to stand in a more comfortable fashion. I had wondered how long I myself had been unconscious, but never bothered to ask.

"Thank you, Ron." The words were soft and sincere. Very little shyness was detected, but a hint of prudence lie within the meaning. I didn't turn to him, didn't glance at him, but knew he looked to me in scrutiny.

He was always there when I needed him. Always present, always watchful. From the time when my brother passed to this very point when have only a foot sprain. _A foot sprain. _I smiled somewhat at the ludicrously of it all.

Anna was the first to emerge, immediately scurrying in my direction to hug me.

I laughed lightly as she was very careful to not arouse my soreness. We exchanged a few words, and then Sarah did the same asking me obvious questions like 'are you alright' or 'do you need anything'.

Will and Jason appeared soon after together, talking in light tones. When seeing Jason was okay, I instantly smiled in relief. The only injury he made clear was his leg which had already been scorched. I waited for him to spot me, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

And he did soon after notice me, striding briskly in my direction with worry etched onto his face. Ron stood closer and would've stopped Jason had it not been for my hand on his muscular arm. I retracted it though when meeting Jason in open arms. He gave me the most desperate hug, burying his head into the crook of my neck while his body stayed extremely rigid.

"It's alright. It's alright." I kept repeating. He had me worried, but I knew would be just fine. He was a marine after all.

"Liz." His voice was pitiful and sorrowful.

His arms tightened slightly, which unfortunately was enough to stimulate my pain. I ignored it with difficulty, then pulled away after a few more moments for the benefit of Ron, feeling his tension and anger rise in the air, but still knew I had to move on; had to walk away and hope for anything but heartbreak.

_I've read too many romance novels…_

"Don't worry about me, but for yourself. I'm fine, Jason." I gave an exasperated laugh to lighten the mood.

He observed me in a very _thorough_ way, making me increasingly uncomfortable. "You don't look fine."

"Then you don't know me too well." I shifted to his side. "C'mon."

He finally glanced at Ron, something of a kind of hidden anger in his eyes.

Ron only stood, not at all fazed by Jason's glower. _Menacing and intimidating._ The look in his eyes frightened me somewhat, having pure callousness enwrap the emotions hiding within. There was anger and…something greater; whatever it being, radiated off of him thickly. He was definitely a brute compared to even Jason. I wanted to ogle over him, but smartly decided not to.

Jason strode off with me doing my best with the embarrassing crutches. I could yet again feel the strange eye connection with Ron on the back of my head. It was making me nervous. I felt like an ugly hospitalized client who needed constant attention. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, and never him.

I didn't think the blasted crutches were needed, but were acceptable since I could not put pressure on the sprain. Anna walked alongside me, making easy conversation and I was glad for an end to the awkward and strained silence. Our talking ended, however, when arriving in the parking lot where many a car was parked. My guess was that several people were injured or were being checked upon because of the unsuspected Decepticon attack.

I was surprised to see Ironhide here. He looked the tallest truck besides the emergency vehicles. Sarah's Camry was aside it, very weak in stature compared to the Autobot. The sunset was apparent in the sky, and I felt very relieved to see the beauty of the sky again. Pink flowed throughout the above, mixing with the golden hue of sunlight as it fell.

When deep in my thoughts, I let Jason walk on ahead of me so to be treated inside the car first. Sarah went to the driver's seat, Anna to the backseat, and Jason to the passenger seat because Sarah insisted.

"I'll be with the others." Will said with a light laugh and turned to the Camry.

I froze, feeling the hairs on my neck stand on end. _I was going with Ron, in Ironhide, __**alone**__?_ I groaned inwardly. _Why? Why!_

I hesitantly turned to face Ron, looking sheepish. "'Hide won't kill me, correct?"

He smiled sincerely and I secretly cherished the sight. He stepped forth which seemed painfully close. I had to back away, and so did with disappointment. The look in his eyes immediately changed from soft to stubborn. I could hear the rolling tires of the Camry driving out of the parking lot. As soon as the sound died, he stepped closer again, this time locking me in his petrifying gaze. Something awakened inside me when seeing his eyes like that again. I wanted to move away. I wanted to do anything, _something_, but just couldn't. _I couldn't._

He leaned forward, deliberately placing his forehead onto mine then saying one word. "Correct." I felt my knees buckle slightly, and my hands clutched my crutches for dear life with a light gasp. His hands were on me then, holding me in place. His touch was so excruciating! It was so powerful and I didn't know I even had the strength to hold back before would move closer.

_Friends! Only friends!_

Then, he bed me closer to him with his eyes, and reluctantly, I didn't move. That was the only way to prove my still persistent strength. He, however, ignored my inner disputing, somehow glimpsing deeper in me. _Oh no, he doesn't know does he?_

But, I didn't have time for any conclusions when in one fluid motion, my crutches were out of my hands and I was swiftly picked up by none other than Ron himself.

_Here we go again with the romancing…_

I wanted to start protesting, but was silenced.

"I do not want to receive one of your outbursts." He said strictly.

I was frustrated. "Outbursts! You call that an outburst? Well Ron, I-" I didn't have time to finish.

Ironhide's door was opened and I was carefully placed on the seat despite my tenseness of Ironhide. With the help of Ron, I painfully climbed in, hating my bruises and hating my weakness. His firm but gentle hands made it easier, however, and I found myself missing his touch when retracting from me. _Jeez, let it go! Let it go!_

He placed my crutches in the back when the door opened on its own. I couldn't suppress my expression of shock. _I cannot get used to that._

I wanted to call out to Ron but preferred silence instead, knowing Ironhide would be watching. _Everywhere._

My door closed and I slowly clenched the leather seat beneath me in much discomfort. The back door sealed and Ron swiftly climbed into the driver's seat, commencing to observe me for a few excruciating moments. Wisps of my blond locks fell over my right eye, reminding me I still had my ponytail intact which probably didn't appear too neat.

His eyes left my own, tracing my face with his heated gaze, leaving an undeniable blush on my pale skin. I clenched my jaw in frustration and additional tiny threads of hair released from my ponytail.

A light gasp played at my lips when suddenly, the seatbelt wound its way to secure me in. I widened my eyes in bafflement. Even though feeling secure, my whole body felt the entire opposite. Out of thin air, the seatbelt just did itself. _Now that's something…_

While the tires of Ironhide began to roll on the asphalt, I felt a quenching in my stomach. _Would I meet that Decepticon again? Will I be alright? Is he a good driver?_

I felt dizzy. All the commotion was at last swarming upon me.

"Relax, Elizabeth." Ron finally put an end to the unbearable silence.

"Okay." I said lamely. I probably didn't look okay though. Heat scorched my legs as if there were butt warmers, but it was entirely throughout my body. _He probably doesn't like me, that's why the heat is so intense. _

My eyes traveled over the interior. It was a very well-cared. None of the black leather seats had any signs of wilting or withering, only appearing neat and refined. Dust itself was nowhere to be seen, and the only differentiation to the other human trucks was that there was that same strange symbol in the middle of his console existing slightly different from the Decepticons'.

"That is the Autobot symbol. It was designed many a billion year ago on the planet Cybotron."

I stole a glance at him. "Do they share all of this knowledge with you?"

He shrugged which was a first for me. I smiled shaking my head and went back to staring out the window.

My thoughts were of Ron. _Horrible, I know_. But then they lingered to the so called 'accident' as the government would try and conceal it from the public. I wondered, amused, if Men in Black used their alien technology to wipe people's memories if alien incidents such as these had occurred. _That…would be cool._

Although, I remembered the Decepticon's eyes producing the all too familiar ruby red. _Those eyes…those eyes were all too familiar._ An unseen shudder rippled through my body when thinking of the brutal alien.

"The Decepticon is being hunted as we speak. It will not be arduous to locate his whereabouts." He looked to me somehow reading my thoughts. I could see fortitude within his blue depths. "He will not harm you again."

I chuckled half-heartedly. "It's not me I'm worried about, but the others…and you."

He appeared surprised at my indication of him, but covered it quickly and nearly rolled his eyes. Amusement and his famous arrogance came back then. "No Decepticon can lay a talon on me without enduring a _very_ gruesome and repugnant demise."

I gaped at him in uncertainty. "A little cocky are we? Besides, he's…at least 30 times larger than you." I had to measure in my head.

He grunted, but his legendary smirk appeared on the corner of his lips.

I sighed. "At least you think you can take him on. I have no confidence in myself when it comes to battling super advanced beings."

He observed me for a long moment. _Too long._ I remembered that Ironhide was actually driving and not he, so he wouldn't need to look at the road. The stare he gave me was focused, and that meant intense. The fluttering feelings came back to me in a sudden rush. My heart rate quickened. My face became red.

His eyes were soft and…caring? "You will not encounter another foe." When he turned back, he muttered something of 'not while I'm around'. It sounded like a silent promise for me. _Why would he say such a thing?_

I wasn't so sure of his promise.

He seemed to sense that. And out of the blue, Ironhide was slowly finding a parking spot alongside the road. _Oh no! Oh no! Oh yes…_

I felt _extremely_ uncomfortable . After giving Ron a quick glance of questioning, I went back to observing where we were. _Why was Ironhide doing this? _

We sat in silence. It soon became peaceful, and I berated myself for wanting more to happen in that moment.

I stuttered. "Ah…don't you think they'll be worried for us?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Will understands than to think twice of beleaguering me." He looked to me. "And whom I bring along."

My eyes probably gave away so many emotions. But the heat rushing to my face did a much better job of that.

I looked away, out the window, hiding my overheated face. I pursed my lips to slow my hearts quickened pace. _Why does this need to happen? Why can't I just grow up and die an old hag without liking anyone? Life would sure be a lot easier…_

"Elizabeth."

"Hmmm?" My eyes remained searching the outside.

"Look at me."

His words sent a surge of want through me. Painfully, my eyes found his trying to hide emotions I've wanted to keep hidden for so long…

He raised his head in more observance to my eyes, probably seeing everything_. Everything_.

I looked down in utter shame. Unsurprisingly, I was lightly forced to look at him. The most beautiful eyes gazed back in such…_what was that? _

I leaned closer.

Ever so slightly his eyebrow rose, but quickly deflated in some kind of realization.

I leaned ever closer.

His forehead touched mine and I felt like collapsing in the seat. It didn't seem like a bad idea, considering what my mind was wanting; what my heart was wanting.

I stopped.

His eyes never blinked, but glistened in a blue twinkle. His breath reached my face and I wondered why I had stopped.

"I…think we should go." It was barely a whisper.

_Was that disappointment?_ He seemed to quickly hide whatever it was, for an unemotional mask clouded his features. He only nodded curtly and readjusted himself. Ironhide leisurely began to drive onto the road again. His pace was almost slow, which was incredibly odd for Ironhide. He was always fast paced. It was painful silence when returning.

The fluttering feeling never left me, however. The thought of him brushing his thumb against my cheek quickly came back to me. I lightly shivered. The look in his eyes when we were so close and about to… to kiss. My heart beat even quicker at the thought. _What would it be like, kissing Ron? I could only imagine. His voice alone was unbearable. _

After much taciturnity, we finally returned to the residence. The driveway was empty except for two cars which were Will's and Sarah's. Jason's Wrangler was being fixed thanks to his reliable insurance. We parked and my hand flew to the opener but the door wouldn't budge.

I panicked quietly, not liking what he was doing. I could hear Ron's door shut quite abruptly and I glared at my door in irritation. _C'mon, you big black buff alien!_

The door opened…and Ron awaited me.

I stifled a blush and instead threw a scowl in his direction.

I thought for a moment when looking at the faraway ground and grabbed my crutches, turning towards the unsealed door. _Think, Liz, think._

Ron raised an eyebrow at my concentration.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." I replied gruffly.

He waited to my utter irritation. _Why does he want to see me struggling this out?_ My whole body hurt horribly, so that made it so much worse. I set my crutches on the ground, aligning both so could be on them sooner or later. My good leg moved out in the open as it hung now. My arms gripped the sides of the door frame. I groaned from pain, wishing I hadn't seemed so weak.

Fighting off pain and soreness, my eyes closed and my head sagged for a moment. _Hurting so much._ Unconsciously, my hands gripped tighter.

Then…my hand was gently grabbed. I flung open my eyes and Ron was there looking straight into mine. I tried keeping myself from blushing in embarrassment. But of course did anyway. I actually thought he would throw me out. Instead, he led my hand and placed it on his shoulder, never letting go of my eyes. I caught my breath. His other hand did the same, placing mine on his other shoulder. I was caught in his stunning gaze. He moved closer. I was higher than him because of Ironhide's massiveness. I was now looking down at him.

I knew I wasn't breathing. His eyes never once left mine. They were hiding emotions, but I could see gentleness at least. His hands moved my arms around his neck to the point where I was hugging him. We were only inches apart. He moved even closer. Severe panic set inside me then. His hands moved to my lower back. Excruciating energy continued to flow between us. I think I was gripping onto him. His eyes never once left. They actually formed a sudden question. _Are you ready?_

I nodded, seeing what he was doing. He pulled me to him. We collided and I softly gasped. My legs wrapped around him in a reaction to the pull. My chest was to his and our faces were barely touching. This…was physically the closest I had ever been to him. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. My hand clenched the back of his neck in alarm to our situation.

Our lips…ever so slightly converged.

_So close…so agonizingly close._ We were touching but not nearly enough. The first thing I wanted to do was kiss him. I held back as well as I could however.

He was slowly lowering me with a look that was well hidden by an unemotional mask. Our faces gradually withdrew taking along my lips, which had not been kissed.

His lips formed a thin line, but I saw something in his eyes; something that couldn't have been easily read. _Want? Need? Desperation? If only that were true…_

My foot touched the ground when my legs leisurely unwrapped from their previous position. I felt lightheaded from all this touching. Usually touching wasn't such a big deal, but with Ron, it was just foreign. And foreign meant dangerous. I was in danger with my feelings.

My arms remained swung over his neck and our faces still barely touched. Ron's warm breath was on my lips and that was just about to make me crazy.

I didn't deny I wanted him, so badly I did. I knew though, that he was too perfect for me. With his good looks and wisdom far beyond my own, I knew he needed someone much better. I looked away from his striking gaze and my arms sluggishly slid down from his neck. He caught the hand which made me look at him again. He no longer held my eyes, but draped my arm around his neck, swiftly hoisting me up.

I groaned from the pain and he immediately slowed his actions. "You don't have to do this, Ron." I mumbled into his shirt.

"This is a less painful way. Lay still, Elizabeth."

My head slipped into the crook of his neck when he adjusted his grip. Warm, soft skin resided there and I stiffened. But after a moment or two, I relaxed and got comfortable, hopefully without him knowing. I felt that warm fluttering feeling in my stomach which made my face heat up. I hid my feelings still into his neck. He grabbed my crutches and started to the house.

"You really don't have to do this." The words were whispered, and I wondered if he heard them. I felt guilty for laying all of my body weight on him, usually not dependent on anyone.

He never said a word when striding into the house with his dominant steps. I saw everyone there, but none said a word. Ron didn't hesitate his pace when advancing up the stairs to my room. I felt a little nervous when a _really_ handsome grown man was carrying me to my room. Inwardly, I mockingly swooned.

He opened the door and thankfully the room was reasonably clean. His arms felt so good and I knew somehow I would never fall no matter how much I weighed. I still felt guilty, however, when he was doing this. He sat me down on the bed and knelt on the ground before me, transfixing his eyes on my injured foot.

With gentleness, he grasped it.

I didn't feel much pain as it was heavily wrapped in bandage. I suddenly pondered if it was cutting off any circulation.

He began undoing the wrappings.

"Ron."

"Remain stagnant, Elizabeth."

I let out a defeated sigh. "What are you doing?"

"I am simply analyzing the damage."

"I'm fine."

He only grunted, continuing his inspections when the bindings were undone. He cautiously slid my pant leg upward.

I stiffened. _A lot._

He looked up to my eyes. Unexpectedly, I couldn't read his own. They were focused for sure, but the emotions were well hidden. He then, looked down upon my wound once again.

"Do you feel much pain?"

I was going to answer him truthfully, but decided not to. "Some." I replied carefully.

His large, burly hand gently placed itself on my foot. I felt sudden pain, but then it died away slowly as if in the palm of his hand. I knew it couldn't be healed, for that would be impossible, but he somehow helped the agony.

After a few longer minutes, he expertly wrapped the bindings once again. His hands were utterly gentle in his slow ministrations. I wanted the contact to never vanish.

He stood, and with a last glance into my stricken eyes, started to depart.

"Wait."

He halted keeping his back in my direction. I bit my lip and achingly stood. He was irritated by that and turned, walking towards me, his eyes narrowing. "You must rest, Elizabeth."

I sighed and limped toward him. "I wanted to thank you, Ron." When to him, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and…kissed his cheek. He stiffened quite a bit and I suddenly felt regret. But when releasing him and looking into his eyes, I could see nothing but surprise. I smiled at him and turned to my bed. Painfully, I sat on it and situated my crutches at the side of the nightstand.

Ron still stood in my room when I looked back. His eyes seemed to glow in the faint light within my accommodation. I silently shuddered at the sight. His eyes held that foreign look in them.

_So gentle, so intense, so alive_.

So many different emotions were held in the stare which he bestowed upon me. And, of course all too shortly, he left…

My thoughts were always of Ron after that, and I knew they wouldn't dissipate soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people of the internet! I'm back after a break on here. So sorry I didn't update chapter 15 like I wanted in the weekend, but I had to get that report finished! Also sorry, if this chapter has grammar problems and such! I'm very busy as it is and don't know if I can keep up my good pace of updates every night. I have started softball season, much to my parent's insistence. I also have another project that needs doing! So please, have patience with me. That's all I ask. Don't worry, this story shall not cease its updates either! <strong>

**Oh, the story is getting cose to the climax, but a few more chapters then we'll see! I hope you all liked the fluffiness in this chapter! It made me smile the entire time when writing. Please keep those reviews coming, for I don't want to be without support in this hard and busy life right now. All I can say is, I can't wait for summer! Wouldn't that be a relief! Anyway, please review and I'll do my best with the next upcoming chapter! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

The funeral was respectable. Many people not recognizable attended, all of them knowing who I was however. I didn't give a speech as never liked to, but silently prayed to and for my brother in reverence, being careful not to shed any tears in the watching public.

Marines from his squad had arrived also. They seemed fairly young and possessed grave expressions. Only few of the squad were present however, most of them probably being dead from the enemy. Family of mine and Will's had appeared of which I had to either shake hands or embrace with little enthusiasm. Greetings just weren't my cup of tea, especially when attending funerals.

"You didn't keep your promise, Reilly." That was the only thing I had said when standing over his grave in solitude. Anger had boiled in me then, and I couldn't control my feelings as the words slipped along my tongue. A blue rose fell from my fingers and reached the top of the engravings. Blue roses. They are our favorite flower.

He didn't keep his promise. He never did.

An American flag was situated beside the grave, flapping somewhat in the breeze. The inscriptions said:

_Reilly T. Lennox_

_Beloved Brother and Friend_

I had made it simple, for he would want it that way. He will always be within my heart, encouraging me to do the best thing as he always had done when still alive. I would always remember the times when we would sit with our backs against each other's and listen to the winds. I would be able to feel his thumping heartbeat. But no longer…

It was an empty feeling. I had lost my dear brother and had gained another American flag to lie in my closet for collecting dust.

Too many holes have pierced my inner flesh. I am not whole, having lost numerous pieces of my now distant past. _What can fill me? After all this losing, what can fill me?_

_Would I ever know?_

Sadness and grief had filled me. I felt like I should have been there for him as his sister. Or maybe he should have been here and not put himself in such a risk. But, I guess that is what we Lennox's do; join in any possible threat which awaits our death.

_Yep, pretty much. _

My heart ached at why life was so problematical. My parents are deceased and now older brother. _Gone_. I don't want anyone other to perish. Too much death has already occurred on my account.

The only thing that was…strange during the emotional ceremony, was Jason; never saying a single word. He could barely keep eye-contact with me. His footsteps had led away from people, including myself and Will. The expressions were the same on his faraway features.

_Guilt and regret._

_Surely, he did not think he was the cause of Reilly's death? Poor Jason._

* * *

><p>As of now, it is getting easier each day passes. Reilly's death remains imminent, but will slowly dissolve in time. The thing is; I don't wish to forget. I don't intend for Reilly to be forgotten. Not ever.<p>

And on lighter terms, my sprain has become almost healed; although sprains never do _completely _heal. Sarah is retiring with a nap as she developed a headache, Anna is busy with homework on the weekend, Will, Jason, and Ron are bucking hay bales while it is the season for it, and I am cleaning for Sarah. It definitely isn't the coolest thing to be doing. I had insisted on helping with the hay bales, but Will thought the rectangular bundles were much too heavyweight.

I disagree.

When it comes to lifting heavy objects, I can be as good as any man. Men underestimate women. Sometimes a little too greatly.

So as of right now, my hands are becoming pruned by the minute in the dishwater. When finished, I stubbornly decided to just commence with assisting them to make the labor much quicker.

Drying my hands, I started out the door with blue jeans and a plain, brown T-shirt as my wear. _What can I say, it attracts less attention._

I didn't require gloves as my hands were accustomed to hard metal and rusty tools. Bucking bales was quick and easy if you don't have scorching heat aiming upon you. Thankfully today, we have sufficient weather.

My eyes caught the shirtless Epps who had apparently joined with helping the others. I unintentionally smiled at his enthusiastic face when spotting me in return.

"Liz!" He laughed when jogging towards me.

"Hey!" I waved, but when seeing him targeting to embrace me, I immediately fled away laughing. I knew, just knew, that he had sweat all over him.

"Oh come on Liz, just one hug! Don't you wanna hug your best opponent here?"

"Not really!" I ran right behind Jason, who was also shirtless and had a glaze of sweat. _Jeez, how many of my dreams are coming true? When I was a teenager, all I wanted was to be surrounded by well-built marines. And here I am._ "Don't you dare." I glared at Jason, who was thinking just as Epps.

His mischievousness soon passed, holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

I nudged him in the side. "Yeah, you'd better say that."

He only chuckled and hoisted up a 150 pound bale of hay.

Then…I was suddenly confined in a perspiring embrace.

Instead of shrieking, I growled low.

He laughed. "How you feeling, Liz?"

"Wet. Very wet."

"Oh no! And how are you going to get out of this little trap?"

"Hmmm…Well it may involve breaking your fingers and bruising your forehead followed by the temptation to kick you in a very _certain_ place, which I imagine can't be very fun for you, now could it?"

"Nice inventiveness, but I'd like to see you try."

I knew he would say that, knew I wouldn't do it, either. But oh, did I want to do exactly what was envisaging. So, I only mumbled, "This is such a great welcome from you, Epps."

He chuckled and soon after released me.

I looked down, scanning my clothes with evident disgust, while Epps began laughing uproariously. "Ugh."

"No woman can refuse my awesomeness and attractiveness!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." When walking towards Ironhide, I muttered, "More like your sweaty awesomeness and attractiveness."

Laughter from Will and Jason was almost uncontrolled on their part. I had to giggle along with them, almost leaning on Ironhide when doing so.

"What can I say; even my perspiration is attractive, right Liz?"

Before I could retort with mock, Ironhide's back door opened and slammed into him, resulting in injuring his face. The attack was so fast; my brain had trouble comprehending what had just occurred. 'Hide just remained sitting in place, obviously playing 'I'm an ordinary truck'.

Epps cursed, loudly. He put his hand to his face in much stinging I could imagine.

I craved to laugh, but instead went straight to Robert. "What's the damage?" I didn't want to ask the norm if he was alright. It was plain he was hurting some.

He exasperatingly shot a small snicker with a smile. "Not much."

"What was that?"

Jason had come from the front of Ironhide, looking confused and bemused. I just realized again he didn't know of the Autobots. His eyes inspected the door with cluelessness. Thankfully, Will answered for Epps and me.

"It happens quite a lot actually. We've never really known what it is, other than maybe a kink is in there somewhere." Amusement shown greatly through him atop 'Hide. He was straining to keep from laughing also.

"Huh." Jason strode back to lift another bale.

"Yeah, there's definitely a kink." Epps shot at the Topkick when Jason was away.

_Oh no_.

The back door closed, taking Epps down to the ground with a crunch in the gravel. His whole body was sprawled, straining to stand.

"Aaah! Really?"

I couldn't help it when laughing irrepressibly. "Epps…are you…alright?"

"Just dandy." He got up with a groan. Luckily, he only had a large bruise on his forehead. I would think a large wound would be sprouting.

A _very_ familiar grunt sounded behind us. "Despite your previous exposure of self-obsessiveness, I'd opinion you couldn't manage a few innocuous blows to the cranium."

I pursed my lips, trying not to smile so hugely at his well-said statement. Epps looked a little irritated at Ron's words, but they were downright true.

I turned, and if had been drinking a glass of liquid, would have either splattered the whole thing or more likely choked to no finish.

Ron…wore no shirt.

The only clothing he wore was dark blue jeans and back army boots which were covered by the pant legs. I had never known how _well_ he was built. Actually, I had known for some time. But, I had never known he was built like _this_! His big broad shoulders, to his protruding arm muscles, to his supermodel abs. A thin coating of sweat glazed his partially tan skin. Not a hair was visible on his chest which had only muscle and no fat in existence. His stance was proud and prodigious, not declining in the slightest.

My mouth dropped open, eyes widened, and froze in spot like a petrified animal that was going to be swallowed. Let me tell you, I felt like I had just been swallowed and _regurgitated_. My stomach was doing acrobatics at this rate. My heart wouldn't lesson its pace, and most of all, my hormones wouldn't stop harassing me.

_For the love of Pete! Why does he keep doing this to me? He just comes striding into my miserable life and now he's…is that an __**eight**__ pack? Oh no, no no no no! He's like James Bond and Jason Statham mixed together. Stop it! Be gone horrible, nasty thoughts!_

He raised a black brow at my state.

I turned away to a hay bale before would do anything foolish. My horrible cerise red blush returned and I had a challenging time not hyperventilating right then and there. When lifting my first hay bale, it would've been much easier were it not for my sweaty palms from the previous encountering with a particular shirtless someone. Fairly managing, I raised the bale and deposited it in the back of Ironhide.

When dazed doing the labor, my thoughts always lingered to Ron whom I would steal fervent glances at. He was undeniably and undoubtedly the fittest and buffest of the group. I wondered what he was like in actual combat. Was he fearless? Was he witty? Was he merciless? He never ceased to enrapture me with his mysterious ways. _And his looks…_

"Well, I think that will be good for today." Will was a little short of breath, situating the last hay bale in the back of Ironhide. The Topkick looked even more massive as the bales of hay added to his look of strength.

Everyone agreed, except Ron who didn't say a great deal. I knew he was the type to do whatever everyone else wanted to do, me subsisting the same way. At least I needed to be.

When passing 'Hide, I placed a gentle hand on his door. "Thank you, Ironhide." A small smile escaped my lips when the warmth from him increased slightly. I made certain no one was listening to my exchange with him, but somehow knew Ron would hear or see out of the corner of his eye. It didn't matter however; it was simple thanks to 'Hide for actually defending me against the arrogant words of Epps even though I had it conducted perfectly.

We sauntered to the house in some conversation in which I didn't partake. My wandering thoughts were on a certain brute whom I couldn't get out of my daft brain. I stole another glance…and collided with baffling blue eyes. I looked down, blushing substantially and appearing flustered all the while. _This is not a good way to let him go! Now come on, ignore him! Ignore him, yes, very good, wait no!_

When in the living room of the house, I immediately trekked upstairs with Jason at my heels. I could hear Sarah starting a humanitarian discussion with Epps in the kitchen.

"So, I seemed to have noticed you had been blushing a lot."

I cringed at the girlish open truth, visibly groaning in defeat at striving to hide my emotions.

"I also noticed you were looking at a specific someone basically the whole time we were out there."

I looked at him. "I was that conspicuous?"

He shrugged. "Well, for a guy who really likes you and who is watching out for you, I think I would notice those kinds of things."

Guilty, I gazed him in the eyes. "Jason."

"I know you don't think of me in that way," He sighed, "But is there any possible way for you to like me in return?"

I clenched my jaw to not spill so many answers at once.

He stepped closer when in the hallway. "Maybe…even love?"

Looking downward, I replied, "Of course, there are many possibilities." A finger lifted my face, and I inwardly dreaded that he wasn't Ron.

"Then, think of them. For me, please." Then he was off to his room.

I shook my head, muttering of why love is so complicated. _Why is it so complex?_

My room was partially clean, apart from drawings of space and planets which nearly cluttered one wall. It was a way to take off stress and thinking instead of stabbing a punching bag with a handful of knives. _Don't ask_.

I have had much distress lately, most of it being because of nightmares. Almost all are of Starscream whom I have yet to meet personally. Every night it gets harder. What would you do if you were thinking that your life was going to end not too long from the current? It is not a good feeling; just knowing somehow you are being watched and speculated upon in secrecy.

Am I really that important to destroy anyway? I am an ordinary woman barely out of her teens who scarcely knows of the Autobots and Decepticons. Why does he want to destroy the entire family? Maybe it's just a precaution. _Figures_. I happen to be part of a precaution plan because my father was studying alien life. I am just a little piece of debris which needs to be put in its rightful place, in garbage, or in other words, in death.

I am not harmful in any way to the Decepticons, merely positioning myself on the Autobot's side. Yes, I am on their side and the least I can say is on Ironhide's side. Of course he never speaks a word to me, but somehow his presence is what says the most. What happened on Halloween night has never left my mind when near the huge Topkick. Now, I want to know more of it, for have not said a word since then about the… eccentric occurrence.

It just transpired for an unknown reason to me. Ironhide, no doubt, must understand something of it. But what so, dare I say _intimate_, can happen between an alien and a human. A lot of things actually. And I guess anyone could go under Ironhide to see what is wrong with a few oil pans and be stricken by an advanced alien power. _Couldn't anyone do that?_

It still remained a grave matter indeed.

After refreshing myself with clean clothes, consisting of baggy sweat pants and another T-shirt and recreating a ponytail for my dirty blonde hair, my eyes rested on an object that hasn't been touched for a long while.

The tape.

It was the same tape from months ago in the box of my father's belongings. The same tape that hasn't been watched.

I don't know what is on it. What I do know, is that it has to be of the Cybotronians. My father could either be passing on his line of work onto me, which he knew would be dangerous, or he is trying to tell me something. The second notion is the most probable, since he doesn't want to place any of his family in jeopardy. And yet, he does.

But…I still had no idea what it held.

Without another thought, my hand snatched the tape and I briskly walked down the staircase, my eyes strictly searching for Uncle Will.

He was in the laundry room, thankfully alone so I could speak privately with him.

"Hey Liz, what's going on?" He sported fresh clothes now, having an conventional father look about him.

"Will…" I hesitated.

He ceased fiddling with the shirt in his hands. Seeing my troubled expression, he asked slowly, "What's on your mind?"

I raised the tape. "This was my father's." He beheld it with curiosity. "He bequeathed it to me. I have no clue what it displays, but I think it has something to do with the Cybotronians." The last words were whispered so only Will could hear.

He nodded lightly with a thoughtful expression. "You want me to take a look?"

I nodded in return. "I believe you have a much better outcome of what he will try to present. But, I just don't know if it is right to even see it. It may hold dangerous information that could get you killed just as my father."

He smiled lop-sidedly. "I've been in all sorts of situations that involve the Decepticons. I think I can handle it."

I pursed my lips in slight thought.

"I'd also like to ask if Ron can see it. He knows the Autobots and Decepticons better than I."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want anyone else to get mixed up in my father's work. I don't think he would want to, either."

"Aah, I highly doubt it. Ron can handle more than you know."

"I bet he can, but it is entirely up to him. I just want to see how dangerous it could be. I think I should just watch it alone; to make it better for all of us." I started to walk out but he stopped me.

"Liz, if you watch it, I watch it. I don't want you to get hurt if it _is_ perilous. This could be some serious stuff."

Before I could reply, the tape was grabbed from me. He was almost a blur when passing me out through the door.

"Will." I went after his form in frustration with myself.

"Ron." It was like a command. Ron followed him without question, somehow knowing it was vital. He was now with a clean shirt. _Thank goodness_. I wouldn't glance at him, but continued my pursue of Will.

Will went toward his room so to be away from the others except for Ron and I. He barged in with me behind him. I briefly wondered if Will even had a TV with a tape player. Turns out he does…

When we three were inside, I immediately interjected, "Will, I have really changed my mind. I will watch it alone. It will be much better that way."

"This is just a precaution, Liz."

_Wow, doesn't that sound familiar._

"If you let me watch it alone, I will tell you about it afterwards."

"No can do." He slid the tape in the niche.

I turned to Ron. "You, out." I was very frustrated with how things turned out. Life really does stink sometimes.

He wouldn't budge.

I growled low, turning to Will again. "Less numbers the better."

"Ron can help with this, Liz." He was staring at a static screen.

I face-palmed. "Okay, we don't even know what it is." The thoughts of Cybotronians and dangerous information were completely erased of my mind when seeing the now non-static screen.

The first image on the monitor was of a baby girl.

* * *

><p>A very shy and introverted petite girl laughed when she was being chased by her father. She wore a modest dress covered with blue and purple roses, her thin bright blonde hair trailing behind her in slight waves.<p>

A very timid girl hid behind her mother's legs when meeting new family members. Her wide, almond blue eyes experiencing new sights, all were unfamiliar and foreign to her. She connected with each of their eyes in silent inquisitiveness.

A very insecure little girl watched other little children play at the local schoolyard. Her head was marginally lowered in trepidation to the new faces; so alien to her.

A very somnolent little girl was draped over her father's lap in slumber, revealing her features to be innocent and pure. Her father kissed her softly on her forehead, causing her to shift some.

A very little watchful and attentive girl viewed the camera in silence. Her eyes didn't search but examined the very center. A big, happy curve of the lips sprouted into laughter as she observed the camera.

That little child was Elizabeth Lennox.

* * *

><p>I sat on the large bed in sheer reticence. None said a word, our minds too surprised at the unexpected exposure of images of my childhood. I was too appalled to cry. I was also too tired of weeping. Of course, it didn't solve anything, so why did we humans use it?<p>

A tear escaped my watered eye. _So much for not crying…_

Someone left the room quietly after saying something I couldn't receive. I was glad for less audience. The other remained however, and I think I knew who it might be.

The TV screen was blank with the tape within. I stood leisurely with plain impassiveness in my movements. Mechanically, my hand withdrew the video from the slit and I turned around.

_Ron._

I shook my head in disbelief at my foolishness of even speaking with someone to watch the tape with me. The tape was for me and only me. It was deeply personal.

We looked at each other for many minutes. I was unacquainted with the unfamiliar look he extracted. It was entirely new, one that I couldn't read and didn't really aspire to. There was something familiar however within his deep ocean blue depths. It was another look I couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry." That was the only thing I said to him before promenading to my room.

* * *

><p>Two knocks came at my door. I was reading a science fiction book titled <span>Starbourne<span> when they sounded. My body was close to unresponsive and my emotions were at their lowest in carelessness.

"Come in."

Jason swiftly opened the door. His face looked rather unnerved, having sweat droplets coming down over his high cheekbones.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Today, there was just something wrong with everything it seemed.

He took a long breath when wringing his hands together in anxiety. "We can't be together, Liz." His voice lightly cracked on a syllable.

I raised an eyebrow and stood up from my bed. "Why is that?" I asked unsurely. Not too long ago did he just confess somewhat that he loved me. Why had he changed his thoughts all on impulse?

"You wouldn't want me after what I've done. I should've told you as soon as I came here. I should have apologized." I almost couldn't catch up to what he was saying. He was speaking at a rapid pace, clearly not wanting to share this. It seemed had been holding onto these feelings for a while as he said.

Realization dawned on me. "Jason, if this is about Reilly, you couldn't have done anything to prevent his death."

He was frustrated. "That's just it, yes, I could have!"

"No." I shook my head in despair. I didn't know what he was trying to tell me. "No, you couldn't. It was an enemy aircraft. No one could have done anything."

"I was right beside him when we were running away. I knew the aircraft was targeting most of our squad. It was coming right for us." He hung his head low.

I walked over to him, placing my hand on his face. "You were lucky to have survived Jason."

His eyes became steely, and not in the good way. "It wasn't luck at all."

I removed my hand, staring at the alteration in his brown eyes. "What are you saying?"

He continued with a cold expression. "I should have died with him. The jet's missiles struck the ground behind us and we flew many feet in the air, landing roughly almost on each other. That's how my leg was burnt…and that's how Reilly's back was charred."

My eyes never left his.

"I was frightened, a coward. I was screaming in pain on how my leg hurt so much." He let a tear fall from the unemotional brown eyes. "I looked back to him…and he was begging me to help him I knew, even though I was close to deafness."

We locked gazes.

"Liz."

I waited.

"…I abandoned him."

Something in me cracked.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me for such a long wait...I'm sorry, I'm jugglings more things than I imagined and it's not fun. But I know that's not an exuse for such a long wait. Please forgive me! I'm sorry this is a short chapter too. I'll have more things in the next for ya'll. But, ooooh, are you going to see another side of Elizabeth Lennox in the next chap. <strong>

**For those of you who haven't reviewed, please do! Thank you for my internet friend who emailed me. You know who you are! Please ask any questions, state any ideas, and no flamers please. I'm on a hard part of my life for trying to get straight As for school. I'll write every free time I can people! Please review! A few more chapters and there is a very specific part you will all enjoy! Hint hint nudge nudge *Screamer Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

My features went from suspicion to utter ire. It felt like fire itself was arising behind the controlled walls of my emotions. No more would there be any restraining my thoughts and attitudes.

"You _what_?"

Tears sprung in his eyes. "I…was a complete coward. When I ran away from the commotion of the battle, an explosion came from behind me." He was trying to keep himself contained of too many snuffles. "I knew it killed him, but I knew I did, too." He looked up at me. "It was such a horrible mistake and I would never do it again. Every day the image of Reilly's begging me is planted in my brain. I know you can never forgive me-."

"You're right. I don't think I could EVER forgive what YOU have done to _MY _brother!" Tears soared down my cheeks in a fury. It was the first time I had yelled in a_ long_ while.

"What's going on here?" Will burst through the door and into the room; Ron, Sarah, and Anna right behind him. Epps came in soon after, looking ready to interfere with whatever danger there was present.

I cast my eyes back upon Jason in his repentant state. "You think you can just come here, make better acquaintances with my family, tell you're here to send your condolences, confess your love for me, and then at the last possible moment, tell me you just abandoned my brother?"

Gasps of shock from Sarah and Anna filled the reserve afterward.

"Liz…"

"Don't. You are my best friend Jason. You were his. Why did you _do_ this?" My wrath had receded somewhat to listen for any truth in his answer.

"I don't know." He confessed while crackling sobs. Tears dripped consistently onto the rugged floor.

I believed him. _Why?_ Because that is what most people who make mistakes say as a confession. Jason was truly devastated by what he had acted. What he had done was the cause of death of my beloved brother, and the reason of my broken heart.

I dashed across the room to where he stood slouching to some extent. I really wanted to hit him…and hard. But for now, I restrained myself. "You know that's not good enough." I wasn't going to go easy on him. For too long he has kept this secret from me.

"It's all I can say."

I stared at him with such ferocity; it was outlandish behavior from what I have shown to them in the past. "What do expect me to do?"

He barely met my sodden icy blue eyes. "I expect you to do many things with me. And none of them are good."

A few moments passed in silence. _No, none of them are good._

"Was it only cowardice that drew you to desert him?" That was a question which needed to be asked.

He then returned my gaze in a pointed way. Another few moments passed.

I couldn't stand it, getting ever closer to him. "_Answer me!"_

His nose let out a long breath. "We got into a fight before the mission. We usually got on each other's nerves, but this one was the worst it had ever been. We were too stubborn to back down, so it went on through even the battle."

"Even _you _know that a little fight doesn't mean you had to get him _killed!_"

He mustered a small snort. "Yeah, even I know."

I glanced at Will. A disbelieving expression stole his appearance. Sarah and Anna showed similar faces, consisting of slightly constricted features to show a small amount of disgust. When looking to Ron, he held a very different demeanor. In his eyes, even though slightly narrowed, there seemed to show understanding. _Had he known all along? _

His eyes flickered to mine. Once again, still in this current situation, I was drowning in the dark blue crevices of the sea. The look changed as his eyes showed…disquiet? I wanted to see what he thought of what Jason was telling us, but of course, didn't have time.

I turned back to Jason, focusing on nothing but his brown, almost black, eyeballs. "How long did you think you could contain this much information from us?" I waited patiently for his next answer, although having still much rage arise in my gut.

He curved the corner of his lip. "I knew it wouldn't last. But, I didn't know it would spill out this quickly." He paused. "I wanted to just forget about everything that happened; everything starting from the day of our fight, to the day of when I was retired from the military because of my injury." He shook his head, a lop-sided smile forming. "You can't really keep a secret like that, though, when you have nightmares almost every night haunting you, making your guilt and regret rise day and day."

I scoffed, quite loudly in frustration and anger. "Why did you even bother keeping the secret? You could have just have ran away from all of us and we would never see you again. What did you have to gain when keeping this?"

His face fell almost instantly, eyes focusing on my own. "What do you think?"

_Me_.

I didn't reply, merely standing my ground in silent knowingness. I was so angered; my mind hadn't realized what he was intending to do to me in the minute following.

In a speedy desire…his lips plummeted upon mine.

The first thing that hit me was how his lips were warm, nearly hot. They were soft, but soppiness seeped through because of his fallen tears. It was probably only my fourth kiss, even for my 22 years of age. Many thought it was because of my stubbornness of the opposite sex, but it was mainly because I just sought to find the right one, and I haven't just yet. Even in that instant of the kiss, I would have thrown him off of me in a heartbeat as my anger instantly bristled at the contact. But something even earlier did just that. _Or someone…_

Ron…went livid and close to unstoppable in his pugnacious pursuit.

He immediately ripped Jason out of our contact, and I was sure glad of it. A repulsive reverberation came spurting from my mouth in utter horror that Jason had just kissed me. But my concerns were now on Ron who was pinning Jason to the wall with one hand. He slammed a punch in Jason's paunch propelling the air straight out of his lungs. Jason kneeled on the floor in pure pain, his breath trying to snag air. I promptly interfered with Ron's apparent drive to harm Jason.

Jason's struggles sounded as Ron continued to press him against the wall assertively. "You obscene, _insolent_ anthropoid, dare venture this deeply when your corruptions have not been forgotten?" He took a graceful step toward him.

I went in between the two, facing Ron. "Ron, stop." He only continued looking at Jason with pure resentment in his glowing blue eyes. I put my hand on his arm, trying to get him to release Jason; although, would have loved to see where the occurrence went. "Ron, don't."

He finally gazed back at me, striking me in a sudden clash with those alluring eyes, and I noticed they adjusted drastically doing so. The look was unambiguous…gentleness, but there was something other in that avid gape. Yes…it was jealousy.

Never in my life did I know a wise weapon's specialist would be interested in me, an ordinary, despondent woman who barely knows a thing about relationships. But, it did hit me he cared for me. More than I ever wanted him to.

His arm was lowering as his eyes never left mine in an odd fashion. I hadn't really known I possessed that much influence over him. It unsettled me somewhat. My hand remained on his arm unknowingly, as I was immovable from his inspecting blue depths. I removed it, however, finding my anger arising once again and turned round to face Jason who looked dissuaded.

Never saying a word, I knew I had made up my mind. I struck him… effectively in the nose area. And hard. I earned quite the satisfaction when hearing a vociferous rupture.

"Aaah!" He began casing his nose in agony, casting his disbelieving eyes upon me.

"Ooo, ouch." Epps muttered, a triumphant smile building on his face.

My hand hurt. I could feel blood trickling down the wounds on the knuckles. The blow had cracked some of my knuckles as well. I paid the pain no mind however, my eyes fixated on the marine before me. The punch had most likely broken his nose, as I wanted it to. "That…was a wrong move." I let him taste my words for a few moments before hearing Will speak.

He moved forward to Jason. "I want you out of my house. You have an hour to be gone and that's it. Now _move_."

I always thought Will looked good with authority. He let his captain side come into play for once outside of the base. As a response, Jason, without making Will's eye contact, strode out of the room hastily.

The room was hushed after he departed. I knew everyone was completely baffled at Jason's transformation in reputation. But before I could register it, my body was embraced in a rather comforting hold by my Uncle Will. I began laughing miserably with tears streaming down my face. He tightened his grip and I was left burying my sopping face into his shoulder.

"Well, on lighter terms, he is taken care of." Epps spurt out.

Ron gave him a pointed glare, showing his intimidation and robust prowess. Epps held back then.

"That was uncalled for." Sarah said with her own anger. Anna said nothing by her side, seeming confused to what had just proceeded. Will spoke nothing either, rubbing my arms up and down. A comfort which was getting awkward for me as it was not needed any longer.

I pulled away, my tear-stricken face probably as ugly as ever, and wiped my mouth as well as I could with my sleeve.

"Wow Liz, if only Jason was watching this." Epps stated.

I shot him a smirk in thanks for his uplifting ways.

"He had better get his belongings packed, or I'll kick him out." Will declared irritably.

"Oh, he will." I said, looking at the door.

Everyone left the room in a perplexed manner. Ron remained. When gazing at his tall figure, he gazed back in mute scrutiny.

He stepped closer.

I would have blushed, but didn't because of the tension in the atmosphere.

He stepped closer.

I pursed my lips so they wouldn't quiver. My form stepped into him, embracing his burly build. My hands wrapped around his torso in weak holding and forehead rested itself on his chest. A tear escaped my eye like so many times before. "Thank you." I muttered in his shirt. He smelled like…him. _How else can I describe it?_

I felt his head descend atop mine. He said nothing. But I do believe his breath had whispered, "_Of course_."

I released him, letting another tear fall. _Enough, darn emotions! _His hand picked up my own, and I instantly recollected when I had pummeled Jason.

He inspected it with care, moving his hands over the wounds with caution. "You must bandage them. Imply an antibiotic."

I couldn't help but sigh at his instructions. His eyes flashed to mine, a glint somewhere within that I haven't seen in a while. "Would you opt for me to attend to the injury myself?"

I tried ripping my hand out of his clasp, but he was too persistent. "No! I can do it myself."

"Then see to it." He replied with austerity coating his words. His eyes returned to the pale hand. We stayed there for many minutes and it wasn't gauche whatsoever.

Almost on impulse, I touched my forehead with his, wanting, needing to feel that familiar but unfamiliar luxury and consolation. A surge dispersed into me, and my legs practically crumbled on the floor. At that moment I was being detained in Ron's firm grasp. Somehow, I knew he wouldn't let me go so soon…

* * *

><p>"There will be a meteor shower tonight." We were both in the garage, enjoying each other's company like we had on so many nights. Jason had left with his belongings and his insurance-covered Jeep Wrangler. He tried talking with me alone again, but of course, I wouldn't have it. He left without so much of a goodbye, the way it should be.<p>

I had a green sweatshirt and blue jeans. My hair was always in a ponytail around Ron. I grinned. "A meteor shower. How soon?"

"Approximately three hours."

It was about 8:00 right now. I grimaced. "All I have to do is stay awake." I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled.

"How do you know of this anyway? I haven't heard any news of a meteor shower."

"Autobots have a keen eye." He replied.

I glanced at Ironhide. "They know when something like this is about to take place?"

He grunted. "We'll they better have or their training and time spent in space would be a waste."

I smiled. "So no humans know of this?"

"I highly doubt it, for their minds could not understand the ways of space."

I smiled wonderingly. Humans couldn't understand, but we wanted to. _Wow, space must be very complex. Well, of course it is._ I found out how much of a privilege it is to be friends with 'Hide.

When resuming with my work, a stare was at my face. _Really? This is killing me!_ "I've always wondered what it would be like to just glide past planets and stars. Space holds so many mysteries, at least to humans that is. It must be very-"

"Bitter." He finished, but that wasn't the word I was looking for. With my raised eyebrow he continued. "For humans, you need to be wary of the temperature of its depths. For Autobots, temperature is not their concern. What they must be wary of, is gravitational pull." He shook his head in frustration. "Slaggin mechs and femmes almost always get caught in them."

I laughed, barely controlling it. "Slaggin?" I finally got a hold on it. "Once again, Ron, you spend too much of your time with those Autobots at your base. I have never heard of that term before."

He grunted which definitely wasn't the first time.

* * *

><p>I gathered the popcorn I saved for the meteor shower from my room and with an over-layered attire, comprising of comfortable black sweatpants and a slightly overlarge grey sweatshirt, I nearly sprinted outside to an awaiting Ron.<p>

It was awkward for me, knowing just how much Ron cared for me and me for him. I still wanted him to move on, for my relationships never lasted very long and I was _always_ left with heartbreak. In the past, I have had two boyfriends: Samuel and Anthony. Both were very nice guys, but both were talkers. Too much talking had had me irritated beyond belief at many points in our relationships. Let me tell you, I wasn't a talker like them. It would be nice that I could find someone who shares my love for solitude; although, not too much of it.

"I hope you like popcorn." I said when seeing his figure leaning against the outside of the garage. My pace was controlled, yet I was excited to see this meteor shower.

He upstretched an eyebrow and stood tall with his impressive stature.

When striding towards him, I couldn't help but recall when all of us were bucking hay bales.

He was pointedly shirtless, divulging his god-like figure with defined muscular arms and…_Oh, stop it._ The way he heaved a hay bale onto Ironhide's trunk, his flawless and absolute muscular arms bulging and protruding extensively…_Just stop, stop it right now. _How his abs and stomach flexed and never exaggerated the true power he held, knowing he could stop anyone with his strength…._OH MY GOSH, STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF FOR NOT BEING WITH HIM! Sorry…_

"Now don't tell me you are not going to eat this either." I stood in front of him. "I have never seen you eat once in all the time I've known you. Months it has been."

"What if I simply do not enjoy this edible specimen of sustenance?"

"You can do better than that."

"My abdominal does not require the constituents, so I will not crave any nutriment."

I practically rolled my eyes at his over-said proclamation, but restrained myself. I wouldn't force him into devouring anything…for now.

My eyes looked to the sky.

"It is nearly upon us. Come." He held out his hand, like a gentlemen, but Ron had never been a gentlemen to anyone…but me that is.

I tentatively placed my hand upon his.

He then turned and, with me trailing behind, strode straight for the Topkick. When freeing my diminutive hand painfully unhurriedly, he climbed atop Ironhide onto his truck bed. The bed was facing the garage's outdoors, opened outward so it could serve as the perfect place to watch the stars.

When ceased climbing, Ron looked down to me.

I wavered. "Would he mind me being up there?"

He grunted. "No."

I needed one of his more informative answers. "Are you sure? Maybe he's just hiding his undying hate for me."

He smiled at that. "He is not a patient one. If you were hated, you would be dead as soon as seen within range and buried in the soil presently following, your human carcass slowly consumed by countless vermin."

I stood gaping at him. "That really helps my uncertainties, Ron."

"Good." He motioned with his head for me to climb.

I groaned. "If he attacks me, you'll be sorry, you brute."

"Indeed." He owned a mocking tone.

I was pulled up, predictably by him, hovering above 'Hide's exterior about three inches. "I can do this myself you know."

He grunted again. His eyes cast themselves upon the bandage of my hand. I swear he almost smiled again. "Has your pain lessoned?"

I sighed. "Yes. Thanks to you, of course." I gave him a mocking tone.

His eyes held mine. "Hmm." Another question seemed to want to sprout from his eyes. "Has your other impairment recuperated?"

"For the most part." I replied when he set me down, knowing he spoke of my sprain.

"Be more explicit."

I looked at him crossly. "I am perfectly fine."

He uplifted an eyebrow. "Would you prefer me to inspect the wound?"

"No! It is mostly healed, but sprains don't heal very quickly. They never have. I still experience some pain when walking, but that is that." I was greatly frustrated with his enquiries of my injuries.

He looked at me for too long, then finally receded the shrewd contact.

I examined the Topkick I was currently on, and was for the most part, edgy as always when near him. Especially when attaining interaction physically, I was uneasy.

"Ease yourself, Elizabeth. You need not worry of him."

I said nothing, only sat on the edge of the Autobot's truck bed and waited for the shower to appear. Ron eventually sat beside me in silence, also observing the fascinating space above us. I put an end to the discomfiture however, when on a compulsion, threw a popcorn at his head. It hit its mark on a rough cheek.

He slowly turned his head in my direction, eyes narrowed and waiting for an explanation.

I only smiled at him and turned back to the reaches of the stars. I felt his gaze on me for some time, affecting my face to heat. Hopefully, the darkness would keep the evident color well-hidden. But the blush passed when thinking of what to say to him, my mind going back to the events with Jason.

"Why didn't you tell me Jason was hiding something?" I asked.

He looked away, taking some moments before answering. "I had my suspicions concerning his loyalty. Turns out they were accurate skepticisms."

"What caused you to have these suspicions?"

He took a long breath through his nostrils. "When observing him for the first moment, I took note there was something he coveted to voice, but he did no such thing. Later, there was remorse behind the contentment and gladness of remaining here with you and the Lennox lineage. Then, there was grief. He could not hide the regret showing through. At the interment of your brother, he was obviously troubled beyond renovation."

"How did you know he did something horrible when he could have just thought the death of Reilly's was his fault?"

He looked into my ice blue eyes. "I have witnessed many a betrayal in my life as a weapon's specialist beside my superior and leader. Even the most honorable people cannot be trusted. I have learned my share throughout my existence in battle and companionship. It is truly an atrocious thing: duplicity."

He had finally disclosed a part of himself. "I agree. Who has betrayed you before?"

"The most prominent perfidy was of a Prime's doing."

"Prime?"

"Primes are leaders of the Autobots and usually possess the power the of Matrix of Leadership which you have heard of before. Sentinel Prime. He was once the leader of the Autobots when we were attempting to defeat Megatron and his reign of Decepticons. Following after the revival of Sentinel's death on the moon, we discovered he established a contract with Megatron to rebuild the Cybotronian's world, Cybotron, as a neighbor to Earth, seeking to enslave human beings for grueling labor. He was overcome with the possibility of ultimate power and turned against the Autobots in his pursuit. The Autobot leader then rightfully abolished him in bold combat, executing both him and Megatron. The Autobot leader became the justifiable leader of all Cybotronians."

It was certainly a great deal of intelligence to pass on, but I understood it nonetheless thankfully. I had already known of Megatron, as Starscream was his second in command. "What is the Autobot leader's name?"

Ron, I believe, vacillated before replying, "He is a Prime."

That was all he said.

I did feel a new respect for the Autobots now. Their leader sounded heroic without a doubt. "Why did you tell me you trusted me so many months ago when we barely had met?"

I could tell he already knew the answer he would reveal to me. "I recognized your purity and innocence to not partake in any mendacities and falsehoods."

_Purity? Innocence? What the heck does he mean by that? _I couldn't stop myself from reddening conspicuously. _Oh, of course don't hide your emotions! _I silently berated mockingly.

"Is there a reason to your flustered state?"

"No…yes…maybe…stop asking questions." I muttered incoherently.

He chuckled lightly and again returned his blue gaze to the stars.

Almost when he did look back into the space's depths, I saw only my second meteor shower in my life thus far.

I smiled the entire time, not only because of watching the shower, but because someone was watching it along with me. Someone that I truly cared for…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter updated finally! I was working onit all day long, trying to see what else I should include. Love the awesome reviews guys. Just love them! They definitely help me keep chapters coming. But, I am afraid that I won't be able to update until next weekend... Yeah, that is a big bummer but maybe, just maybe, I can squeeze another in. The next will have a certain person in it whom you all know from the movies of Transformers! Guess, guess, guess! Please review! Thank you again! <strong>

**P.S. Sorry about that confusion with the site for not letting you read this chapter! I tried everything to get it on!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thunk.**

"_Crud._"

I was struggling to get white strapped high heels onto my feet in a hurry, standing upward without any support. It wasn't a very good idea. My butt had landed on my bedroom floor while the supple fabric of my light blue dress spread outward, settling in a circle around me.

I never really liked parties or gatherings of any type; too many people with too many personalities and behaviors which to adjust and get accustomed to. Of course they could be fun. In my opinion, they were fun when dancing was involved. Currently, I hadn't a clue if there was to be dancing at the base.

Even though I wasn't a soldier of N.E.S.T., I was still very nervous of the gathering of so many important people from across the world.

"Lizzy? Are you alright?" Aunt Sarah called from downstairs.

"How can women get comfortable in these abominations?" Heels just weren't my cup of tea.

"Women never do." She answered with a laugh, already knowing it was the heels which caused my flustered state. "If you don't want to wear them, then don't."

"She's going to!" Anna sprinted in the room, looking disheveled as she was fussing about my appearance. She was not allowed to attend the formal get-together. Her age, 16, was not appropriate just yet. You had to be 21 and older as alcoholic drinks were provided and also because the base didn't want teenagers running around the area, turning the formal gathering into a prom matter. Well, at least I thought of it that way…

Anna was pressing me to wear the heels; although, I have to admit I wanted to wear them on my own accord. This was an occasion when women, no matter how uncomfortable they felt about fashionable clothing, ought to show off their beauty in formal wear. That is including I, who detests such clothing as it feels so exposing.

This outfit, especially. When standing, I noticed the sky blue dress only hung to my knees. It fell elegantly, swishing back and forth, side to side in its own dance of formality. It possessed a single band which fastened along my right shoulder. The dress definitely did twirl, most gracefully and stylishly. As much as I ostracized wearing dresses, this was a slight exception.

"Can I do your hair?"

I glanced up when fussing with the straps of my heels once again. She displayed big brown eyes which oozed happiness, wanting me to take the bait.

I didn't. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Anna."

"Pretty please?"

"No Anna! I will do my own hair. I'm already wearing these heels of yours."

"But Liz, only this once."

"Yeah, I haven't heard that before." I grumbled.

After my statement, she didn't retort. When looking up after settling my foot on the ground, she was playing the silent game.

I crossed my arms. "What do you have in mind?"

She lit up immediately. "Curls!"

Frowning, I said, "I am not letting my hair loose with curls. They will get all over my face."

"Well, that's the thing with showing your beauty. You have to make sacrifices."

I laughed. "No, you don't."

"Please for me, Liz?"

_Here we go again…_ "No curls."

"For me?"

"No."

She thought for a moment, an enormous grin spreading. "For Ron?"

I froze, almost on instinct. _Oh great_.

I gave a big, heavy sigh in infuriation. I' m not frustrated with Anna. But with me. I am the one who likes the idea. _Stupid feelings for too good of a man!_ "Fine."

She started to jump up and down. "Yey! Oh, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!"

Then she caught me in a rough grasp, clumsily dragging me to the bathroom with me thinking briefly…_Oh no_.

* * *

><p>I was finally free of Anna's never-ending ministrations. Only short time was left before we would be driving to N.E.S.T. Base. My legs were tingling from nervousness and eagerness. The cool air whirled around the evening. The city of Chicago was littered with colored lighting in the distance.<p>

It was a Friday, so I had another whole weekend to enjoy without driving to work at Sandvik Metals. I was really beginning to detest the job. It is where non-stop chatter bustles around my eardrums, never seeming to lesson throughout the interior and exterior of the building where I must persistently function accordingly.

_I need a new job, a career more likely._

With what has been occurring lately with the fraudulence of Jason's expected but unexpected betrayal, I have been _just great_. It seems too much has happened in the past year and I am getting weary of it all, including my dull, repetitive days at the office when have to listen to customers' calls, who many times have incessant grievances of the service.

I have done much for the company so they will not descend in between cracks in the Earth. But my interests have always lied in the exciting desire to essentially create and construct blades for people who will have great use of them. Deskbound and typing on the processors have led to my endless boredom.

My mind drifted to my recent dreaming occurrences. For some time, I thought the worst was behind me finally, but instinct always lets my worries run free which leads to much more dreaming. Dread has lurked, surrounding my dreams with the utmost worst, causing my sleep routine to become impaired.

Somehow, I always end up with cold sweat upon my heated skin in the nights.

It's getting ridiculous.

Most of the nights, however, I wander to the comforting presence of Ironhide like I've mentioned before. This was once such night…

_Muteness ringed in the house, apart from the distant snoring of Uncle Will in his bedroom. My fingers traced the walls as I trekked through the hallway and down the staircase. My mouth was too dry for talking with Ron late into the night. _

_I felt lonely. My mind didn't think clearly as I was still partially asleep, eyes drooping somewhat. So, without thought, my feet led me to where Ironhide was parked in the garage. I guess actions speak better than words. At least this time they did._

_When near the huge truck form of Ironhide, I felt a warmness build inside me. Without a single utter of a word, I sunk to the ground alongside his front tire and rested there, my head lolling to the side where it lay atop the strong rubber. My form cuddled next to him, only thinking of the immense warmth he created and of his consoling touch. _

_In that moment, I never again felt the loneliness which was sweeping over me. I felt full. My hands came up and placed themselves on the tire, fingers beginning to move slightly and stroke the rubber material unconsciously. _

"_I__**ron**__hide…how coincidental."_

It was the last thing or first thing I said to him before falling into a deep sleep. The next morning I had woken inside of him, and might I say, in the driver's seat. I had a _big_ grudge for a certain man named Ron. When bringing that particular topic to a conversation we were having, he innocently and roughly bypassed it with a twinkle in his eye.

What I had said however, was actually something I had reflected on for some time. 'Hide and Ron were very similar, even though I haven't spoken to 'Hide. I guess it is because Ron occupies his time alongside the Autobot. They are both weapons' specialists, but of course one Autobot weapon specialist and the other a human weapon specialist.

It would be absolutely ridiculous if they were the same person. Absurd actually. Can Autobots actually formulate themselves into human beings? They are advanced, but I doubt they would want to become partially human. _Ugh, why am I hanging on to this subject when I already know the answer? _

I stopped myself from thinking when looking into the mirror. I guess I could be beautiful. But, I doubted that I could really stand out as my face is pretty plain apart from my icy blue, green eyes. Thanks to Anna, my hair was engulfed with ringlets but had a rough and slightly tangled appearance to it, making it surface into a type of sexy. The only misfortune of my appearance was the blemished scar across my left cheek. It was lighter than even my pale skin and stood out altogether.

I stared at it unemotionally, thinking it really didn't go well with my attire. But, I guess it does make me appear tougher than other women.

I only wished I could be beautiful.

I only wished I could be beautiful in the eyes of…_never mind_.

With my wandering thoughts always lingering to Ron, I stepped lithely into Will's car.

* * *

><p>Anxiety set in during the ride to N.E.S.T. Base. My mind was wandering, worrying about my looks; if they were too much or too poor, about new people I would be introduced to (some of them probably being renowned soldiers at N.E.S.T.), and then of course about seeing Ron.<p>

When thinking of the rough but quite lovable brute, I instantly recalled the time when we were watching the meteor shower on the truck bed of Ironhide.

"_What have the Autobots told you of space?" _

_He stole a glance at me when watching the near end of the shower. "They have revealed various memories of their time spent in the depths above and below Earth."_

_I turned to him fully, crossing my legs in anticipation. But what I hoped to gain from this answer, I did not know. I hesitated. "…What humans know of space, including you and me; all that we've discovered; all that we've learned, are we even close to determining what is out there? Have we learned the wrong information? Are we even close to realizing what space truly is?"_

_His eyes glinted in the dark. "Those are the questions most ask, aren't they?" He shifted toward me. "However…are they the correct queries?"_

_I stared in his eyes for longer than I meant to, feeling something foreign deep down within me shimmer. I had already realized I would never get accustomed to his gaze. No matter how hard I have tried, the light in his eyes can still make me shudder. "What are the correct questions?"_

_A small smile tugged at the curve of his lips. "Not __**what **__space is, but __**why**__ space is…"_

_I fell silent on the question, knowing it does sound much better than what I have asked. "Do the Autobots believe in a god?"_

_He nodded lightly and replied, "They call him Primus." _

"_Primus," I repeated. "I wonder if he is the same as what we believe to be our god."_

"_It is not impossible." _

_Silence claimed us for many moments until finally I said, "So many questions there are to ask. Will there be answers? Will there be disappointment or satisfaction?" I paused. "Do the Autobots know more than we on this matter?"_

"_They do not know, but each come to recognize the truth when years pass and time settles. They believe, such as we do. Nonetheless, they all understand that they will find the answer in time if there so exists one. Because as we ask ourselves these questions, we become uncertain and that will get us nowhere, but if we take the course with initiative, there will be a path, and to every path there is an end. But to every path there is another and so we must take on a new one."_

_His answer bewildered and frightened me like I knew it would. When looking back into the night sky littered with stars, I felt small in the world. I felt microscopic in the universe. Imagine what I felt like in all the universes combined to one. _

"_That's…quite an answer." I breathed softly. _

_This man not once failed to astound me, or puzzle me. He could be so complicated. His words were always explicit, them speaking through me in a simple but sophisticated language. _

_A gentle hold grasped my chin, forcing me to look into his enrapturing blue eyes. They resembled sapphires but had greater luminosity. For a moment, I thought they could be stars themselves. _

"_Some say stars are glimpses of heaven." I whispered to him._

_Not once did he blink. _

"_That is why they are as beautiful as they are, but you can never reach them."_

_Not once._

"_At least not yet."_

I smiled unconsciously. Sometimes Ron would give me the most wrathful of looks, and then he would surprise me greatly by looking at me in such gentle ways. Since we have been together for about a year, it has become easy to read his eyes and expressions. The conversations we have with no one around, I have learned much about him but then nothing at all.

I still am clueless when his birthday is, or what age he is, or why he doesn't eat in front of other people. I don't know his favorite foods or drinks or his favorite animals. He gives the strangest and most unusual looks when we speak of animals. It's like he is speaking of a pest. Well, they pretty much are pests…

My thoughts went into another world however, and I remembered yet another memory with Ron appearing in it.

_I gave an 'oof' as Ron took me to the ground once again. I couldn't get past this hulking brutish wrestler. His skill set was phenomenal. I don't even want to talk about my 'particular' skill set. _

_It was very early in the morning. The air was still cool with mist swirling around the residence. I wasn't chilled though, when fighting this big beast with my bare hands. _

"_Aah, hey!" I laughed as we rolled, our arms in a lock. We stopped and guess who was on top. __**Ron…**_

"_Ugh, get off me you imbecile!"_

_He raised an eyebrow. His eyes couldn't hide his amusement however. "You dare identify me as an __**imbecile**__?" His hand speedily trapped my own two above my head. He knew I was becoming slightly irritated as he always won these spars._

_**He didn't know my flexibility…**_

_My legs shot out from under him, wrapping around his torso and flipping me on top. __**That nincompoop allowed me to do that, dang it!**_

_I then just sat on his hard stomach, not noticing yet how wrong this temporary placement looked and staring derisively into his cobalt blue eyes. "You're cruel."_

_He smirked which made me quiver almost visibly. His chest rumbled with laughter and I had to join along with him. I settled down to be equal with his face. My forehead touched his on intuition and my form spontaneously lied on him in satisfaction. _

_After a long, peaceful moment, Ron spoke jeeringly. "And you declare I must move off of you."_

_I smiled smugly into his shirt, my arms wrapping themselves around his midriff. I had gotten very comfortable with him lately. I guess I was lucky I hadn't been decapitated yet. "Am I too heavy?"_

"_No." He grumbled._

_I felt a warm hand place itself on my waist and __**that**__ was when I finally realized I was in a very inappropriate position. I began blushing…and hard. I think my whole body heat shot straight into the air because the next thing out of Ron's clever mouth was very embarrassing. _

"_I see your instinctive hormones are gaining the better of you."_

_My body immediately responded by flying off of him in a panicked rush. "Ron!" I stood onto my feet, slowly but not calmly walking away from him. "You know what; people don't just say those kinds of things out of the blue!" I turned to face him, reddening even more. My ears felt like they were burning torches._

_A smile tugged at his lips. "Indeed…"_

_I was trying to stay calm. "Don't mock me you brute."_

"_How can I not?"_

"_Stop it."_

_He smiled impishly._

"_What are you saying?" I asked, not even sure where I was going with this._

_He gazed blankly upon me._

"_That I like you? Oh, well Ron you are mistaken entirely." __**Wow, go me…**_

_He raised an eyebrow._

_I got even redder if it was possible, which it was. "What? You're not my type." I stated firmly and quite quickly. "Your jet black hair is the complete opposite of my blonde hair." I fiddled with a strand of hair in my ponytail. "You're…You're…" _

_He seemed to be focusing intently on my every word. He gradually began making his way towards my stuttering figure. His eyes changed. A deeper but softer blue took place at once. The sight took all thoughts away and left me staring in awe. They held arrogance, which no doubt made me tingle throughout. _

_Even though I wanted to hold onto that rapacious gaze, my mind thought to challenge it. Just oppose it and watch what happens. _

"_You're old."_

_He stood there, not swayed by my sudden statement. His footsteps continued in practiced balance. _

"_Well, how old are you? Ninety?"_

_That got a smile out of him. "Higher."_

_This time I raised my eyebrow. __**Hadn't expected him to play along with this**__. "One-hundred seventy-three."_

"_Higher." He came closer._

_I thought for a moment. "A __**billion**__." I grinned, looking up at him for now he was very close to me again._

_He leaned down and it almost looked as if he was about to encircle me with his arms, but he hid his hesitance quite well. Our foreheads met and converged, sending signals all around my body. I still didn't know what this forehead contact was, but it felt…right. The touch never ceased but flared into something more, something that was very…voracious. _

_My eyes flew open and I instantly wondered if this touch was actually intimate in a way for humans. _

_He probably sensed my distress for his eyes opened also._

_We looked at each other, expressions changing now and then. _

"_Higher." _

_I grinned at his teasing, betting that no one at base knew this side to him. "Wow, you're really old."_

"_And you are juvenile."_

_I only smiled. For another long moment, neither of us spoke. But then, I felt brave. "How old __**are**__ you, Ron?"_

_The glow in his eyes faded if that was probable. His eyes exuded anger and offense. I instantly regretted my question._

"_Never mind, Ron. That was rude of me. I'm sorry." I backed away, sending an apologizing look in his eyes, wanting to make the pleasant glow reappear again. I turned to leave to get ready for my job._

_Though, my hand was caught._

"_Ron, I'm sorry." I couldn't hide the regret sprouting through my voice. I was turned around, my eyes cast downward in guilt to what a horrible question I asked. _

_His head placed itself on top of mine. "Does it matter?" His voice had a hidden wrath in it. I knew he was straining to hide his emotions._

"_Yes, it matters. And I didn't mean to say that." _

"_You do not understand my question." He lowered his face to mine where we were inches apart. And like always, I wanted so badly to close the distance. "Does it matter that I am much more aged than you?"_

_I locked eyes with his, seeing his distressed eyes and not certain where this was going. "Why are you asking that?" I probed. I did not understand. _

"_Just answer the question."_

_I froze for a moment at his resolve. "Does it matter that I am so much younger than you?"_

_He stayed silent for many minutes, most likely deciphering a careful answer. _

"_You seem as if you are beyond your years entirely."_

"_And how do I give that sort of impression?"_

_He thought for a moment. "Your patience."_

_I smiled. "Patience. I'm not usually patient. You should know that with your observing ways."_

_His azure eyes flickered briefly. I was glad to have that look plastered on his face again. "There are many types of patience. You are patient in the way of accepting the humans and affairs around you in silence. You are patient when bad interferes with the good, and that is the time when you yourself intervene. And you are most patient in the way of looking inside yourself, following the righteous course of your innermost being." His lips formed a line, eyes narrowing themselves. He was analyzing me. "Your most unique trait is of great importance to most beings: human or alien." He paused, eyes piercing through mine. "You are extraordinarily introspective."_

_I never thought Ron would present me with such a virtuous compliment. "Are you not introspective?"_

"_We are about equal in the category; although, I do not have much patience as you."_

_I chuckled and teased. "Wow, you really can be nice once in a while." I touched my forehead with his, forgetting my past quarreling and loving the feeling. I had a sudden urge to trace his features, wanting to feel the face I had seen almost every day. We had been doing this a lot lately, and I cherished each moment. _

_But when remembering our former conversation, I hesitated to inquire something. It really is amazing how our conversations can lead to so many different routes. My eyes still closed and forehead still contacting with his, I asked quietly, "Why did you ask that question earlier?" _

_I felt him stiffen, only just so. _

_Then…his brow left mine._

_My eyes still closed, I could hear his retreating footsteps._

_I was left alone with that question still displayed in my mind. My hands covered my face in frustration to why I even asked the question. __**Patience**__, I thought. __**Patience…**_

I frowned at the memory. Why had he asked such a question? Was he perhaps bothered that we had such an age difference between us?

Some realization swept over me. Maybe that was the case. But age shouldn't really matter, should it? Then, with that being said, realization came down on me like a pouring rain. Was…he asking that question because he was actually thinking of a relationship? Did he think he wasn't good enough for me? Did he think he was too old? Or I was too young?

I tried not to grin so stupidly right there in the backseat of the car. I didn't want my aunt and uncle to think I was some kind of a maniac. My heart beat wildly. No matter how I strained to convince myself to not get my hopes up, I couldn't stop my thoughts of him. It was really a train wreck inside my head.

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Wait, stop it! Stop becoming all giddy with joy. It's ridiculous! The actual thought of Ron returning my feelings is just…Ugh, can't describe it! There may be chance, but should I accept that chance? No, I really shouldn't. He's still too good for me. He…oh, he's everything. He's everything and more. So much more. Maybe I should try…_

I pressed against my temples, trying to stop all the commotion in my worthless brain. It was really no good quarreling with oneself all the time.

"You all right, Liz?" Will called from the driver's seat. He was glancing at me through the mirror. Sarah peeked behind her seat to get a look to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine. It's just a headache I get from thinking too much." I mumbled.

He chuckled. "Let me guess… Is it nerves to actually have Robert as your date for tonight? I would be scared, too."

Robert Epps had asked me to be his date for the evening. He hadn't a girlfriend so I felt special when he requested my presence by his side. We were becoming the best of friends; him with his quality for extreme fun and me for my uncanny abilities with weapons. I loved his humorous ways.

Sarah nudged Will in the shoulder in playfulness at his remark.

I smiled. "Just nerves for the gathering in general, actually. It's really nothing to worry about though."

"Yeah." He went back to focusing on the road ahead.

I continued to gaze out through the window, settling my eyes on one thing after another as each thing passed. I wrung my hands together until I was certain they were white for the remainder of the ride.

Next thing I know, I'm stepping out into the cool air facing the towering building of N.E.S.T. Base.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hellooooo! Sorry, very sorry about my horrid departure! I'm such a terrible author! Thank you so much for reviewing though if you did! But, I'm back and in action. Sorry for any errors in this though. My time spent outside fanfiction was for me to brainstorm about this story. I've gotten many good ideas so you'll be 'blown' out of your mind. Well, hopefully... Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be a recap on what's going on. The flashbacks are good for just getting a taste of Ron again. The next chapters are where the REAL fun begins! Thank you and review for me!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy… :)**

I never knew just how massive the base really was until stepping foot into it. My shoes gave a soft clacking when treading the floor, and I felt excited, butterflies souring around in my stomach.

Will and Sarah had linked arms, strolling first into the huge hangar as I trailed lightly behind them in some uneasiness. I wasn't much for crowds; especially, not for crowds who were sophisticated, and manners were a priority. I preferred free-going crowds where I could easily slip past people's eyes and into hidden or unoccupied rooms or hallways, embracing the silence where I could have myself to my thoughts.

I was really starting to regret my choice of clothing and Anna's choice of hairstyle. _Maybe I should just inform Will I'll be heading home…_

"Liz!"

_Maybe not._

As I looked to my right, my eyes steadied on Robert Epps who was dressed handsomely in a brilliantly fashioned, black tuxedo. I had imagined that the soldiers would wear their dress uniforms, showing their earned metals along their shoulders and chests. I guess this was a separate gathering, making the soldiers feel free to wear whatever they'd like for formal garb. His grin was wide and white, almost causing me to forget my recent qualms.

"Hello Robert." I embraced him briefly so he could greet my aunt and uncle. We grinned largely at each other. I almost missed the mischievous spark in his eye after we looked away. I just knew he was going to make me regret this evening. _Or love it..._

I was soon lost in my thoughts again, letting Robert speak with my aunt and uncle. My eyes wandered to the opening of where many mouths were speaking at once, visiting in their own groups of families and intermingling. Some couples with marvelous auras strode past the opening just briefly, smiling brightly all the while.

"Well, I thought Annabelle could come. She's what…20?"

I finally focused my attention back to the conversation at hand. Epps was obviously making small talk, which meant he was excited. I couldn't blame him though. By managing a glimpse inside, I had a feeling this would be fun. Our arms were already linked and I felt more relaxed.

I smiled at Epps' sarcastic remark of Anna.

"She's only 16. Besides, I don't think some of the people here would like an overly hyper teenager running around with a guy on each arm." Will replied with a small smile. I knew Anna wouldn't do that like other high school girls. From what I've discovered, she can be very composed and aware of her surroundings. That side she must take after her mother, Sarah.

Epps raised an eyebrow. "You really need to take it easy on yourself, Lennox." He gave Will a grip on the shoulder. "Have I told you that?"

Will chuckled good-naturedly.

Epps then turned to me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I gave a smile.

We all parted ways as Epps led me into an even larger room. I felt undersized when staring upward, imagining a good many Autobots could fit perfectly in here without fear of bumping their heads on the ceiling. The metallic ceiling was about 40 feet high, a great chandelier placed in the middle for decoration. People, who radiated money, wandered across the floors in superior arrogance with their finely-dressed dates. Some danced to a reasonably slow rhythm which was played by a band on a stage nearby baring microphones, guitars, and a grand piano in neat presentation. Alcoholic beverages were spread amongst tables, including fruits and chocolates. Many good-looking men were gathered in a group, most likely speaking of tactics and latest weaponry.

Robert and I meandered through the throngs of people. We chatted in light tones of different things and events that happened while the other was absent. We were deep in conversation and laughter. My worries had vanished, but the soreness of my feet hadn't. Again, I felt self-conscious of myself, not really thinking I 'popped' like every other woman in the hangar.

"You look beautiful by the way." Epps declared when my thoughts were ricocheting off the walls.

I lightly blushed and laughed. "Well, I sure hope so. Wouldn't want the famous Robert Epps to have a horrid companion now would we?"

He laughed with me. "I'd have you any way I could get. You look perfect."

His sincere smile fit well on him. "Thank you. And might I say you look handsome yourself." I went closer to him and corrected his tie which was slightly to the left. Soldiers needed to be perfectly organized.

He chuckled as I did so. "Never can get that on straight."

He still led me around and we once passed Will and Sarah as they were visiting with a group of soldiers and their dates.

"So what has been the norm with you and all the others in N.E.S.T. Base?" I smiled. "Details which are, of course, unrestricted to the _clueless_ civilians like me."

He laughed and replied, shrugging, "Will and I have been working together mostly with our unit. Including the Autobots. We've faced a few Decepticons lately and all I can say is, at least none stepped on me."

"That is the main problem isn't it? Have any Autobots accidentally stepped on humans before?"

"They've been terribly close to. But they have unintentionally thrown some soldiers into the air by knocking them with a foot." He smirked. "Actually, _most_ of the Bots do it accidentally. 'Hide is the one with the temper."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did he do that time?"

He shrugged. "When we were packing supplies for a mission, a sergeant by the name of Brandon just climbed into the driver's seat," He looked to me, "which is by the way, a serious mistake, and thoughtlessly shouted for his comrades to pile in."

I widened my eyes somewhat.

Epps nodded. "I guess the guy forgot he was an Autobot or something. Even so, 'Hide sent the seat flying forward toward the steering wheel, causing Brandon to hit his head…hard. He almost passed out then and there, but 'Hide just cast him out of the seat, sending him to the ground." Epps grinned. "I don't recall exactly what 'Hide said after that, but do remember him saying a whole lot of threats to the guy who at the time was recovering from a major concussion; threats that I'd never even heard of and were more violent than what my mother watches on television."

I gave him a look.

"I tried getting her out of the habit of watching those types of movies but she never listens. One day, her mind is going to be as emotionless as a rock."

We started laughing hysterically. I briefly thought of all the times I had been in Ironhide's driver seat and mentally winced.

_I never want to sit there anymore…_

Our laughter seemed to carry people over to us. Epps was greeted by many of his comrades of whom I was introduced to. All had dates: some girlfriends, fiancés, and wives. So far, I was the only 'friend' date. I was even introduced to a soldier with a nickname of Bumblebee, who was actually sporting a bumblebee colored tie. He seemed to be very enjoyable and kind. His date was named Alise who also had a very friendly way about her. They both would send loving looks in eachother's eyes which had me smiling a bit.

All throughout the talking though, my eyes drifted elsewhere thinking of one man and if he had even arrived yet. And then…

I felt something.

It was faint but was a familiar gaze lightly descending on me. The familiarity produced many tremors that echoed up and down my spinal cord in a rush. My eyes calmly but keenly searched for his gaze. It was him. I just knew it. But no matter how deeply I combed my eyes through the hordes of people, I couldn't find him.

"Liz?" Epps beckoned.

I swiftly turned to him, discomfiture dashing through me in an instant when realizing I was being talked to by a soldier in his late twenties. "I'm so sorry." I waved my hand across my head, somewhat blushing in embarrassment. "My thoughts have been wandering a lot recently. What did you say?"

He smiled generously, and quickly glanced at the scar on my cheek before saying, "I asked if you were the one who Epps has been speaking of for the past few weeks; the woman who can throw knives expertly."

I looked to Epps, giving him a weary glance. "I didn't know I was in a rumor around here."

Epps laughed. "Well, I can't _not_ talk about my lovely date who can throw knives which hit the bull's eye nearly every time, now can I?"

The couples' faces around me lit up in awe. I almost laughed at their approval.

"How can you manage to do it?" Another soldier asked. I hadn't noticed more couples had poured into our exchange, nearly surrounding Epps and me.

I gave a light shrug, uneasiness intensifying when sensing all the eyes on me. At least I could hide my discomfort though, or I would be walking away right about now. I had definitely attracted a circle, too, somehow. Out of the corner of my eye, Epps looked pleased and proud.

"So you make all the knives you use?" Someone in the circle asked, taking a sip of her drink.

I nodded, smiling civilly.

Epps, I guessed, sensed I wasn't in a talking mood. "And she sells most of her combat knives to the militia."

"Man, I want some…" A person murmured.

"Yeah, that would be sweet."

"You should sell them to us." A person suddenly exclaimed.

Epps stepped in, spreading something I never thought he would know. "She's even made a blade out of Cybertronian metal. The stuff can tear through anything."

I made out gasps from the people. An older gentleman in the small crowd raised his eyebrows. He began to mutter something to another beside him.

"Where did you get the metal from? Usually that metal is only for the Autobots." Someone asked.

I momentarily wondered if I should tell them Ron gave it to me. I was starting to feel unsure about all these sudden questions, especially ones about the Autobots.

But the next thing I knew, Italian words were speaking, loud enough for the group to hear. They didn't sound harsh but were strict and sort of forewarning. I identified that the person was definitely Dino. He looked very handsome. With his slicked black hair and neat tuxedo with a red striped tie, he appeared very stunning.

Then he spoke in English, still baring a thick accent, while making his way through the group to where Epps and I were standing. "The metal generally is for Autobots' use." He stopped beside me, addressing the group. "But, of course, certain _exquisite_ women such as Miss Lennox may have use of it as well." He gave a suggestive smirk.

The group grinned and laughed at Dino's declaration. I flushed considerably at his outward statement. He looked at me and winked, causing me to flush even harder. The people around us seemed to enjoy my embarrassment greatly much to my derision.

He then held out his hand to me, talking loud enough for all to hear again, and addressing me. "I'm sure you and your confidant would like to enjoy the remainder of the party elsewhere, so please Miss Lennox, follow me if you will." He looked to the crowd. He nodded toward the crowd as a sort of dismissal. I briefly pondered Dino's rank in N.E.S.T.

I accepted his hand before he led me away, and thanked him. He walked with us and so Epps expressed his gratitude as well. "I thought they would crowd _you_, Dino, because you are a Blade Specialist."

"They have become dispassionate of my lectures of blades. However, at least they even now laugh at my witticisms." He grinned proudly.

I smiled. "How could they not?"

He responded with a 'hmm'. And then suddenly said, "I'm sorry, Miss Lennox, I believe I must make a proper greeting with you. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Haha, well of course Dino."

His demeanor changed almost instantly, his smile to one of pure kindness. I almost laughed at how comical it appeared. "It is very fine to see you here, Miss Lennox, in your entire grandeur." He held out his hand, which I shook lightly. "I began to wonder if you were to join us." His eyes flickered behind, as if looking at someone afar with a smile.

"And it is good to see you also." I momentarily wondered who he was gazing at, but then glanced at Epps beside me who was rolling his eyes. "You could say I'm keeping Epps in line." I received a laugh from Epps.

His eyebrows rose. "Ah yes, the famous Robert Epps. He is quite the comedian when it comes to entertaining Autobots and humans alike. We each don't know what to think of him." He finished with a chuckle, playing along very nicely.

"Hey, I'm still here ya know." Epps uttered.

We began having an intriguing and happy discussion. I smiled so much my face started to hurt and it felt my grin was stuck to my face. I gently released the smile finally, so to not seem like I was beaming too much. When deep in chatter, I eventually asked a question I have been holding in for some time. It was a query that made me tingle inwardly. "Have you seen Ron anywhere?" I asked Dino. I don't know if I imagined the fleeting shine passing through his eye or not, but it left me feeling bare. Exceptionally bare.

"I have…" But before he could finish, a familiar voice interrupted. When the sound hit us, I froze, immediately thinking it was Ron. But it wasn't.

My head turned and my eyes met with gleaming turquoise blue eyes. It was Sideswipe. _But is that his real name? No, again it's most likely a nickname. _

"Well, well, well…" He began, looking at me. "If it isn't Miss Lennox." His eyes changed, a hidden plan appearing beneath the turquoise blue. "I have been hearing talk of you lately. It is fascinating how you can wield blades with such proficiency. I would love to witness your skills for myself one of these days." His eyes shone pithily. "May I have this dance if your companion is not escorting you to the dance floor?"

Epps quietly scoffed under his breath.

I laughed at Epps. "Of course I will. It's good to see you." Giving Epps a wink, I took Sides' outstretched hand and followed him to the dance floor. He, too, was wearing an attractive black tuxedo, but with a smooth, silvery tie.

When reaching the dance floor, we began a leisurely dance, slowly moving from side to side. A good many people were already positioned in different areas on the floor. His hand was very warm in mine, but I noticed in the back of my mind that Ron's had a more soothing heat. _Stop it! _

Again when dancing, I noticed a veiled plot in his eyes.

It took me a while before I acquired the courage to even speak with him, since for me the silence was becoming heavy and awkward.

"What are you thinking?" I met his eyes finally. He had been looking at me for some time. No wonder it was getting awkward for me. "Should I be afraid?"

He smiled dashingly, probably trying to make me feel uncomfortable. He was too relaxed, and I was _really_ insecure. "I misjudged you, Miss Lennox."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Misjudged me?"

He nodded concisely. "You can read me to some extent."

"Read you? It was only a curious probe."

"You have gained much experience it seems. In our past introduction, you hardly withstood gazing in my eyes."

I blushed, and really smacked myself internally for doing so. "I've picked up a few odd but useful habits."

He chuckled, somehow knowing they were from Ron. "And he is the reason as to why I behave this way."

I remained silent, wanting him to explain. I knew the 'he' was Ron. _But how did he guess that quickly?_

He smiled playfully. His form came closer to mine and voice sounded near my ear. I stiffened.

"Currently, we are being watched."

My eyes met his abruptly as he pulled back. It was the truth. _Why?_ Because I could feel the same distant gaze on me from before, making my knees feel feeble. My hand went limp in Sideswipe's hold. His eyes glanced behind me, the motion causing butterflies in my chest since I knew he was looking at Ron. The temperature around my ears came close to hot. _Oh dear God in heaven…_

I just stared at him in sheer perplexity, speechless. For so long I had been with that look, I hadn't even noticed Epps taking his place, grasping a hold of my hand and dancing to the lulling rhythm.

"You alright, Liz?"

It took me a moment to reply. "Yes, I'm fine." I didn't know if it was a lie or not. "Epps, do you know if Ron is here?" Just saying his name spread shivers through my body.

He nodded, shrugging. "I had a glance at him once but haven't spotted him since. He's always around."

I blinked a few times._ 'He's always around.' _

He grinned wickedly upon me. "Might I know why you are asking?"

I blushed, having no control over what I feel for Ron, and looked away. _Oh, stop it this instant! I can't be blushing! Not here! Not now! I shouldn't even be blushing at all! Ugh, I'm such a naïve young woman, always thinking of him, always asking of him. Die you useless, pathetic hopes and dreams! Die!_

Epps laughed desperately. "Now look at that gorgeous blush! Oh Liz, you really are innocent aren't you?"

I beheld him in shock and irritation. "Epps!" I really hoped he didn't mean what he said. _Innocent? _I blushed once again.

"Kidding…" We danced until the song ended, him slipping smirks in my direction and me sending killer glares his way.

Without another thought, my eyes began searching slightly frantically for Ron. Just the thought of seeing him made me lightheaded and nearly faint. What can I say? The brute can make any girl swoon. The thought of him with another woman though, made me increasingly sickened and surprisingly possessive. _Did he have a date tonight? Did he? Oh gosh, what if he does?_ My hand pressed against my temple to stop all these thoughts swarming through my reckless brain. _No, if he finds a woman then I'll…then I'll…_

"Liz, are you alright?"

I looked up to Epps and nodded my head, smiling reassuringly.

"You don't look too well."

"I'll be fine. I may just need something to drink." I released his hand and started walking towards the tables with the pleasant refreshments and provisions. My arm was caught however, and I was pulled back.

"And that's what your date is for." He smiled charmingly. "What would you like?"

"Think we can go together? I don't like the idea of being abandoned in the middle of crowds of people." With the haunting, faraway expression on my face, Epps chuckled.

"Sure thing. Come, my lady…" He mock bowed.

I rolled my eyes, smiling when looping my arm through his. "Do you think they have root beer?" I whispered. I am obsessed with root beer. It is my most favorite soda to drink.

He laughed. "Root beer? Really?"

I scowled. "Well, I do favor root beer, but never mind. This is mostly alcoholic drinks anyway." I began to think. _What alcoholic drinks do I like?_ "Hmmm, I'll just have whatever you're getting. How about that?" I didn't drink too much at all, just to stay safe of unconsciousness.

"No problem."

He presented me with a margarita, which was sweet and salty. We watched people flitter by on the crowded dance floor. My eyes scanned the crowd, still seeing no sign of the brute. When sipping my drink, I again let my thoughts wonder to Ron. A dreadful and emotional feeling built up inside me. I tried thinking of good things, but the dread still remained and overpowered my emotions. "Epps, did you see anyone with Ron?"

He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Are you seriously asking that? Liz, if you're worried about him having a date, you have nothing to worry _about_. The women don't even have the guts to get near him because…well, you know what he's like. He is as hard as a rock. Actually harder. And I don't think he even likes women in general. Too focused on his ca-guns." He stuttered briefly and I wondered what he was just about to say. _Ca-?_ His expression swiftly turned serious. "Are you alright?"

Even with Epps assuring me, I was still in overload, confused and broken. An appalling concern whizzed around in my chest area, causing me to feel anemic and almost depressed. "Are you sure?" I asked in a whisper, setting down my margarita on a table.

"Absolutely sure." He took my hand and again led me away. Where we were going, I had no idea. All I could see were masses of people chattering to one another. Ron, no less, was the unsurprising victim of my thoughts. I felt nauseated, deliberating if Ron was with a woman tonight. My stomach was queasy and it was unsettling if I was about to do something stupid right in front of the public.

"Oh gosh, I sound like I have a horrible crush."

"Well, you do my sweet little Lizzy."

I was just about to retort when suddenly…

**Bump.**

"Oof." I collided right into a wall covered in fabric it seemed. "I am very sorry sir…" As I looked up, my eyes struck another's in an impulsive clash. Time slowed; sounds quieted; my heart beat ceased. I was certain my respiratory structure clogged, my breathing abruptly catching. I couldn't think, couldn't move. So this is how the prey feels when caught by the predator…

"Ron…"

My heart skipped numerous beats and my palms started to sweat. I was amazed when didn't blush any shade of cerise. My mind was too focused and brain was too stupefied. I realized that I only came to this gathering to see his face, and now I wanted to suddenly flee from it. It was when my mind switched on once more and my thoughts ran wild and crazed, that I started to get a slight headache.

_I think I'm about to have a heart attack. I have got to get away. I can't get away. I can't breathe. I'm hyperventilating. Can I cry? Because I really feel like sobbing uncontrollably. Why did I have to randomly bump into the one person who I hate for making me feel like this; for making me act like this?! I feel weak, very weak. Can I just faint right now? I've never fainted in my entire life, but I guess this would be a good time._

Don't worry. Thankfully, I didn't faint.

"Hello…Ron." Epps smiled meaningfully.

"Take a walk." Ron said lowly to him, only temporarily casting a glance at him before returning my gaze with unreadable eyes. My face didn't hide the confusion as to why he was so harsh to Epps. But, I was presently and, might I say _pleasantly,_ lost in those eyes, searching for any emotion whatsoever. I knew he was hiding his sentiments quite expertly.

"Just don't steal her for the whole night, will you?" I heard Epps mutter before hearing him wander off.

After a few more seconds, I released his eye contact, looking down.

I hesitated when my hand was grasped gently in his. He smoothly slipped my arm under his, holding firmly onto it as if he was afraid that I would escape. It's not really like I could…or wanted to.

He led me through the faces of many people, and out of the corner of my eye, Ron was viewing someone in the distance. I focused on following his line of vision and…spotted the man named Optimus and Ratchet beside each other. It looked as if they were quietly observing us. It looked as if they were sending some silent message to Ron, before letting their eyes fall on me briefly. Their gazes sent an unwanted feeling through me. In slight weakness, I gently backed more behind Ron until could only see them vaguely, my hand accidentally gripping Ron's arm slightly.

His arm tightened around mine as we kept walking and lost the eye contact with the two men. I continued to think of the little voiceless chat, wondering if it was good or bad. _Hmm…probably bad. _As we walked, a few soldiers whom I would not recognize would stop conversing to look at us for more than a few seconds. I clenched my teeth when trying to get my nervousness and the churning of my stomach under control. The expressions they possessed showed shock and disbelief. Of what and why, I do not know. But it could have been because of Ron's notorious repute.

Without a single utter of a word, he guided me out of the eyes of people and down a vacant hallway. His arm fell from my own and his large hand easily enveloped my shaking hand, not taking the slightest glance at me. I couldn't help it though, how my eyes were glued on him, finally noticing his slim but broad form in a very appealing black tuxedo with a black tie. And I couldn't help but be startled at his current display of familiarity.

I felt my face grow increasingly hot and my ears were on fire. With our contact, I felt a boost of energy swipe through me. I wanted to run away. And fast. But no matter how much I quarreled with myself, my heart couldn't stop from thumping and throbbing with a vigor I've never known. And I knew that vigor would only ever be found when with Ron. I began taking deep breaths, straining to calm myself from our proximity. I had no idea where he was taking me, but knew it would be somewhere away from watching eyes. _What did he want? Where was he taking me? What is he thinking? _

When walking on the stone floors, my feet never ended their nimble clacking. The sound carried itself softly through the empty hall, and I mentally flinched at how my shoes were marginally disturbing the peace. _This is another good reason why I don't wear heels…_

We turned left, facing a solid steel door. Ron lifted his unoccupied hand to press in a code on the wall to enter. When we gained entrance, a steel-coated room emerged. It looked odd, as the walls were rather curved to form a circular space. I was overly enthralled by the strange but familiar appearance. It almost seemed as if it was some sort of projection room. A small extension of the steel room displayed a long steel table consisting of about six chairs. There was a button panel against one curved steel wall, a handful of the controls glowing a red or yellow.

When looking upward to the ceiling, my questions were confirmed. Up above, copious amounts of gaping and miniscule holes, which most likely produced many different projections, littered the ceiling. This room was mainly for the use of accommodating special military negotiations. _What are we doing in here?_ I shivered lightly from the cool chill of the chamber and from its renowned uses. This was definitely a first for me.

Ron slowly came to a stop with me in the center of the steel floor. I was still confused as to why he brought us here. _Was I even allowed?_ But he soon left my side before I could question him. I stared at his back while he calmly retreated to the control panel. He began pressing and switching on a few keys. _Does he want to show something to me?_ When finished, he turned to look at me, and all the while went to a wall and leant on it. He was observing me in a way that made me feel certainly revealed and displayed. _Oh, so it's going to be like that is it?_ It was one of his 'analyzing' moments. And he already knows I do not feel exactly comfortable under his gazes. I didn't know what to do exactly other than begin to frown, but thankfully something else ensued and interfered.

Something much unexpected…

A flicker of light sparked ahead of my vision.

At first, a translucent graphical sphere the size of a softball came to life before my eyes. It seemed to adjust drastically, continuously shimmering in static, but almost immediately focused itself entirely, forming a shape awfully familiar. I jumped a little from its rapid arrival, but stood ground as my brain tried to distinguish the form's familiarity.

Then, it came to me.

It was Earth…

I smiled brilliantly. Indeed, the lucid sphere was so greatly fashioned that entire details were made clear. The continents and the oceans all formed precisely. The sphere was slowly but surely rotating in its one point. When looking up to the ceiling, a medium sized hole glowed as it was projecting the small planet.

As my hand hesitantly lifted to try and touch the globe, barely skimming my finger across the untouchable projection…

The whole _galaxy_ appeared around me.

Millions or billions of lustrous stars materialized, static showing whenever they twinkled. The moon spun beside Earth, its craters visible on the stimulation. Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn were glowing magnificently. All were encircling the large galaxy in unison. All were encircling me as my feet were planted in the center of it all. As I peered upward, the rays of the holographic Sun shone blazingly. It was the brightest. The planets orbited the Sun expertly. I felt like I was in a dream, standing amongst the stars and worlds.

"Oh God…" I whispered incoherently. My brain was in wonderland. My body was gradually turning, always to rest my eyes on another transparent, diagrammatic planet or star.

But when finally remembering the one who brought me here, I turned to unexpectedly see that he was closer than before. My smile immediately dropped and a nervous breath exhaled out of my mouth. I only got a glance of his eyes before looking down in hesitation, having a good view of his shoes instead. _Hmm, yeah shoes are much better to look at right now._

His shoes proceeded towards me, however. His steps: slow and steady. I could barely make out a sound of the measured trek. I could _feel_ his stare. As always, his eyes placed a heavy bearing upon me in distressing silence. He was surely an intense man. I've constantly wondered how I ever received even a glance during his imposing observations. And how I ever became a close friend.

There is so much I want to reveal to him. But no matter my inner debates, I can usually keep myself at bay. This was a moment when I felt so weak before him; I could just spill my thoughts and feelings from my mouth and tumble to the floor. But…I stayed put. I willed my legs to have a strong stance, and my face to express let alone nothing at all.

"If you are attempting to deceive me, then you are mistaken."

I was caught off guard by his low rumble of a voice. My eyes met his. Blue and blue clashed together in a larger force than what I had expected. "Excuse me?"

His face seemed almost smug, which made me flare inwardly a bit. "You seem to be having an inner dispute. Either of right or wrong, or of good or evil, I do not know." He paused, his eyes fixated on mine. "Am I correct?"

"Well, we all have our inner arguments." Uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach when realizing he could see me even through my false mask of unemotional turmoil. _Well, of course he can!_ With a mental shake of my head, I decided to change the current topic, looking down to the floor once more before voicing, "This is beautiful for a group of projections." _Well, it is more than beautiful._ I looked up, spotting the Sun and the stars again. "But am I even authorized to be in here? It appears I'm in a room for scheming and preparing missions for N.E.S.T." I returned my gaze to his listening state. "Why would they even need a map this large?" I gestured to the projections.

Without a word, he approached the panel for a second time and pressed a single button.

I almost jerked at the sudden change of the map. The whole galaxy disappeared, and instead another took its place. I didn't recognize it, of course. But I wondered how N.E.S.T. knew about this one. _Well, the Autobots of course._

It looked much more different than our own galaxy, but stars were strewn everywhere around me, almost seeming like glitter. It was fantastically realistic as they twinkled.

Ron returned to his place in the center of the room beside me, and looked like he was staring at something in particular among these planets and stars. Before I could even comprehend what he was watching, the map changed yet again.

It was a planet, enlarged. I shifted to get a clearer view of it, thinking it must be important and it was also probably the thing Ron had been viewing. I did not recognize it, but what struck me was that it was incredibly unique in manifestation. It was ultimately made of…some sort of metal…

"Cybertron." Ron proclaimed. His voice sounded softer than before.

_Yes, it was Cybertron._

Sadness grew in me; a deep, inner sorrow. They lost their home world. They lost their family, companions; so much of their kind. I traced every inch of its detail with my eyes. _Just think…it's practically destroyed now…_

My thoughts lingered to Ironhide and the way he must feel of this. How all of them feel of this. _Unbearable. _As I tore my eyes away from the alien planet, Ron's face had clouded over. A pang of grief shot through me by seeing that look.

I fell silent. My thoughts were becoming more depressing as each moment passed. I did not understand the Autobots' pain. And I never would. _But maybe, I could just do something about it_…

"Elizabeth."

I looked at him, my eyes adjusting to the present.

Those shadowy blue eyes stared back at me, probing me in a way. I could just give in to those eyes; drown in them; submerge my own within his; overwhelm my emotions in entirety. But, of course, it wasn't that easy… _Was it?_

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled a little, the corner of my mouth curving. My eyes had lit up some. That was a favorite question of mine he always seemed to ask. It was always odd for him to ask such a question however, because I have always thought he can read my mind to some degree.

I let out a breath through my nose. "Many things."

Brief amusement flew past his eyes. "Such as?"

For an answer, I wanted to close the space between us and…well, kiss him. Just by thinking that however, my nervousness bolted past its limit, and I was left with naked fear in my eyes. It was fear because I really didn't know if he liked me as much as I him.

There was a thorough change in his eyes then. Probably seeing my own fear.

Uncertainty and hesitation were two things which were strongly building up in me as each second arose.

And I did one thing I'd never thought I'd do in front of Ron.

I backed away in fear…

As my first step was taken, Ron's eyebrows scrunched together, but his eyes were regulated.

"Ron, I-I need to go."

The words had been a whisper. And as I turned my body to leave, I was almost instantly spun back around.

_How?_

Well, I'm not exactly certain. Although, a warm calloused hand gripped my lower back, and I was pressed up against the man of my current thoughts. My hand gripped the fabric across his chest. As our eyes met, time almost surely slowed into insensibility.

His eyes... His eyes…

My mind fogged and a recent memory flashed past my vision.

_Rain… It is my favorite type of weather. The smell of it; the feel of it; the sound of it as it falls is always a pleasant feeling. _

_I first noticed it as each drop fell from outside my bedroom window in a heavy descent. The outside was grey, mist slowly enfolding the green pastures and driveway. It was only about 5:30 P.M. Chicago hadn't rained this forcefully in a while._

_When watching the raindrops fall for a moment longer, I swiftly closed my book and flew off my bed in a tumble towards the front door of the house. Giddiness swept through me as I practically sprinted down the stairs, nearly tripping on a step when feeling my legs fly. I didn't even think of heaving on a jacket or a sweatshirt. Knee-length shorts and a T-shirt were all that I sported. _

_Dang, I forgot my shoes…_

_Hopefully without the watchful eyes of Ron and of Ironhide, I prodded to the back of the outside of the garage, already getting soaked to the skin. My hair was messy in the ponytail and wisps of wet hair clung to my face. It was chilly for spring, but I suppose it was only the beginning of spring and the weather hadn't succumbed to the heat just yet. The pastures looked almost as if they were despondent, having tears flooding their own faces. The sky seemed gloomy in all its shades of grey and mist filling the air. _

_I finally settled on the wet grass against the backside of the garage, allowing rain to drop down upon me when reclining my head against the wall. I closed my eyes not in bliss, but in exception to the emotions that were awakened inside me. Memories poured into my darkened eyes and reenacted as if they were recent. Most of the memories were of when I was much younger and my father, mother, and brother were still alive with me. _

_It felt like hours that I sit there, becoming soaked and shaken with coldness. What can I say? It wasn't the smartest idea or the healthiest, but it was a fun, childish idea._

_Then, in the back of my mind; in the slightest of senses, I could feel another presence; one that was indeed watching me. __**Oh, please no. Not him**__._

_I really didn't want anyone, especially __**him**__ to see me like this. My feet felt covered in grass and I was just…wet. Ron had such sharp eyes that almost nothing gets past his sight. He can definitely see and hear much clearer than I. I wouldn't be surprised if he's also an Air Force Pilot, too. The guy would be able to see a puny bird billions of miles away in the air. __**Ha, joking…**_

_My eyes opened suddenly, and to the right of my resting, soaked figure, I made out the immense, virile shape of Ron. He had the most perplexed expression with his haunting oceanic blue eyes, I had almost laughed. The countenance was new to me. I think I just managed to confuse Ron like I could confuse a scientist of why dogs eat poop. _

_But, before talking was explanatory, I released a sneeze which resulted in me covering my mouth in embarrassment. Thankfully, it wasn't a messy sneeze. _

_Ron's look changed from quizzical to a slight glare. _

_I hadn't an idea why until he strode towards me, hoisting off his black army jacket. I looked away slightly as his shirt lightly came up during the process._

_He held out the jacket to me. _

_I politely shook my head, thinking if I wanted a jacket, I would have gotten my own. _

"_Can you truly be this foolish? Your circulatory system will not be capable of managing hypothermia when you attain it." He crouched down in front of me, taking hold of my arm and sliding it through the sleeve. _

_I managed to roll my eyes somewhat. "I'm far from getting hypothermia." Taking the large jacket from him, as he was forcing me, with a smile, I cuddled in its lingering warmth. _

_He began to search my eyes, but I avoided his astute observation. _

"_Have you ever done this?" I asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Why would I welcome the possibility of procuring sickness?"_

"_You do not look at it that way."_

"_How can I not?"_

"_You simply watch and feel nature around you as it lives and breathes on its own. I've become so used to running my life filled with stress and worry that I haven't just stopped and let myself breathe." I met his eyes then. "There is nothing more calming than the breath of the Earth itself." _

_His look became skeptical, but chuckled some. "And there is nothing more complicated than watching your unusual efforts at abiding life."_

_I grinned, laughing. "There should be nothing unusual about it. This," I gestured to pouring rain, "is what life is. Might as well start enjoying it." I patted the wet grass patch next to me, insisting he should accept the most __**gracious**__ offer. _

_He let his gaze wander to the space beside me for a moment before he let it falter on me once again. _

_Rain continued to fall down my face in streaks, almost making it seem as if I was crying. My hair was still in a boring ponytail, now darkened to a brown color because of the torrent of falling water. _

"_Explain once more how one enjoys dowsing in the rain."_

_I let out a laugh. "Just do it!" It could have been a command._

_He waited a minute longer before finally settling himself alongside me in solitude. He leaned backward into the wall of the garage in exasperation. _

_After a while… "Now what?"_

"_Nothing…"I said softly._

_After another while… "That it?"_

"_Close your eyes…" _

_I could feel him shift somewhat. "This is preposterous."_

"_Ron…just do it."_

_He let out a grunt but remained silent nonetheless. _

_I closed my own eyes, focusing on not the rain any longer, but on Ron's breathing to see if it had calmed. _

…_And it did indeed._

_When unsealing my eyes, I turned my head to look at him. _

_His eyes were shut. It was the very first time I had seen them so. _

_He surprisingly kept an eased pose with his left arm set atop his left leg while leaning against the garage. His chest slowly expanded outward with every breath. His shirt and black army camouflage pants looked soaked just as my own. I began flushing a deep red when looking at his soaked shirt where his well-defined muscles appeared. _

_But as my eyes settled on his face, I blushed harder and deeper. My heart beat with a renewed zeal, my emotions quivering with affections and sensations I never thought existed within me. He was beyond the mere handsome and attractive. The character within the interior seemed to make me blush greater. I never thought I would meet anyone as rough, bitter, violent, deep, loyal, and intense as he. It was sheer luck. Every minute I am with him, and every minute he is with me, I feel…vibrant. _

_A sudden, profound, and innate awareness made its way all throughout my body and consciousness; the realization causing my breath to hitch and my heart to pause; the understanding shaping the world in my eyes to become a blur, the only clarity Ron himself._

_**I am in love with Ron…**_

_Oh yes, I am in love with him._

We stayed in that one position for a long time before either one of us made the first move. And it was Ron who did.

His free hand lifted to slide in the crook of my neck. Quivers swayed in tingles throughout my body in clear pleasure to the delicate touch of his rough fingers. My hand on his chest gripped tighter at the fabric as my legs quietly shook. His head lowered to mine in sureness. And as his forehead touched mine, it felt like it had been forever since our last contact. I could openly feel his restrained breaths.

So many things were happening at once with my body, with my thoughts; I didn't have time to catch up. Tears of happiness wanted to spring free from my softened eyes. I didn't exactly know how hard my hand was clasping his shirt, but hoped he didn't mind. I really needed some support as my legs definitely felt anaesthetized.

My other hand gently came up and rested on his arm. Our bodies felt so close. I was reveling in his warmth. The nearness of him told my mind that I was protected and harbored. I _loved_ that feeling.

I smiled, dazed undeniably. One whisper came out of my baited breath; a whisper so bold, that I wanted to take it back.

"Kiss me already."

His eyes flew back to mine. My breathing caught deep in my throat when spotting a fleeting gleam passing through his eye. An expression stole his features; one that I haven't ever seen on him before. It was gentler and more serene than any I have witnessed from him. My head spun from our faces so close, and I was wondering when his lips would finally claim mine.

His head lowered and lowered.

Then…I felt the _smallest_ contact on my parted lips.

My patience was spent as I, at last, closed the distance. And I closed it little by little, so tentative; so timid.

I felt adrenaline shoot through me like a sudden wave. A wave of bliss and exhilaration swamped my form in haste. From my mind which swirled with vibrations to down to my toes that tingled with hardly contained joy, I felt myself go utterly light in the head. Reality disappeared in a flash, and I was in a haze of a world. It was fact that I really was kissing Ron.

I was barely moving my lips, and he was entirely unresponsive. I actually had a moment to wonder if he didn't think it was a good idea now.

Then…I was pulled flusher into him. His hand slid across my lower back and along my waist, causing me to freeze like a snowflake falling onto the ground. His lips still did not move. Maybe he wanted me to really initiate it, but I couldn't move. _No, not at all._ Time was frozen for me; time didn't matter for me.

My shaking hand sluggishly found his face which was so close to mine. It landed on his rough cheek, but not for long when trailing downward in a hurry, grasping the back of his neck.

After a few more seconds, I slowly and diffidently retracted from his surprisingly soft lips, needing to catch my breath. My heart thrummed and thrummed. I didn't think it would ever stop again. As much as I wanted to kiss him over and over again, I desired to look in his eyes beforehand. I needed to see at least something reassuring in his eyes.

I had only managed a glance though, before my eyes alarmingly settled behind Ron on the false Cybertron.

The holographic planet had begun to twitch with static before abruptly vanishing.

It wasn't before long that the all other holographs did as well.

The room had gone completely black.

An eerie silence ringed in my ears.

I felt Ron's robust arms briskly wrap around me in what felt like was a sort of cage. I was practically crushed to him. My eyes instinctively tried searching around the room, but could barely see anything whatsoever.

One of his arms left me but the other remained tightening even more, and soon after I heard the sudden click of a gun's safety being unfastened. Everything changed to a fast pace. And I doubted I'd be able to keep up.

His next words sounded almost chilling.

"N.E.S.T. Base has been breached."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness! That was a long chapter! Longest I've ever done I believe. Ah, and yes… They finally kissed! I really hope it was alright because that was the very <strong>_**first**_** kissing scene I have ever written. But, of course, that dinky little kiss was just the beginning! And it you got confused at the end, that gun does belong to Ron. No one is in the room. They'll just have to get out and see what's happening.**

**Thanks so very much for all the reviews guys! You are all awesome for readers. *Tear* Couldn't have done all this without your awesome support. Wow, I'm getting emotional. Anyway, the next chapter is where the ACTION begins! Hurray! Now who was waiting for some action huh? Well, I was because it gets really interesting… Trust me… Please review and thanks to ****Call Me Sugar Honey ****for your amazing encouragement! And sorry for any mistakes! I try!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Sincerest Apologies…**

I forced my breathing to calm.

The darkness around us was unsettling, but Ron's arm remained around me, making the situation seem less alarming. The silence was quickly overrun by the immediate sirens blaring and echoing around the room. A red and orange light began to beam brightly, penetrating the black chamber as it shone, before plunging back into obscurity and then returning again, continuing its process.

Ron's body was rigid. Thoughts rung through my brain in a current of barely contained worries and concerns for the people inside the hangar. Concerns including my aunt, uncle, and Robert.

_Decepticons…_

Who else would attempt to infiltrate the base?

"Ron?" I questioned quickly. I was wondering where we were to go when we managed to escape the projection room. The people in the hangar would surely need help if are being attacked.

_Haven't we had too many wars with Decepticons already? Why are the Decepticons attacking now? At all? _

_What are they after…?_

"Stay behind me." He grabbed my stiff hand with his substantial, heated one and guided my form behind him in composed movement. Feeling that overpowering pull was enough to distract my thoughts, but I swiftly focused on other things. It definitely wasn't a good time now to think of what we had just gone through not two minutes ago. I briefly admired his aptitude in traumatic and chaotic circumstances. But another part of me felt irritated; irritated he was treating me as an inadequate frightened civilian.

_Well…I guess he has a right to think that._

But I will change his outlook. I will do my best in assisting other civilians…and also see if I can even kill a Decepticon along the way.

_Gosh, I think I'm having an adrenaline rush…_

I felt horribly unprepared however. My flimsy blue dress made my unease reach its highest. A dress cannot protect one's body whatsoever, especially not in exigent situations such as this.

_As soon as I'm involved in a dangerous incident, I'm wearing a dress and a thin pair of heels. What could go wrong?!_

Even throughout my bursting feelings and brainwaves, I managed to preserve a thoughtful demeanor. If Ron had any requests, then I would stand more than ready to accomplish them. The soldier part of me sprung to life, and I felt game.

I quietly slipped my feet out of the heels, thinking that they really wouldn't be good for running if need be, or that anyone would be paying attention to the appearance of my feet. With my hand in his, Ron made it to the door in the blinking darkness. I could see his hand searching for the lever as the constant orange and red flickering of emergency lights cast shadows around the chamber. An eerie feeling built up in the center of my chest.

I could faintly see a black object in his brawny hand. And that object suddenly brought an unwanted and very pressing thought.

_This is real._

Ron surged forth, swinging open the door in the process. He had the gun trained wherever he looked and had me glued to his back. My hand almost hurt from the pressure of his, but I said nothing. The first detail of the situation that hit my ears was screaming. The intenseness of their vocals had me frozen in place for a short moment and I couldn't concentrate well because of the horrifying cries for help.

"Focus on me, Elizabeth."

His voice brought me back in urgency. Severity coated his words, which had me tense and tingle in a strange combination. My eyes sought his. They seemed to glow; those eyes of his. A touch of concern had surfaced within him; however, it was overruled by vigilance. His other hand retrieved an alternative pistol from the back of his pants. Same brand. Same product. I briefly wondered how many he had concealed in there…

My eyebrows creased as he placed the one in my hand.

"Do not forget what I have taught you." I opened my mouth to refuse, but he continued strictly. "Have poise and conviction in yourself." He gripped my hand holding the weapon. "Do not have mercy on your target for they will _not_ have mercy in return." His voice was grave. "Do not let your guard falter."

We stood there in silence for a moment or two. I was still adjusting to the fact that I may have to stand against one of those things; those things which were stronger, faster, and more intelligent than I. At this time, I knew I was required to be prudent, and that is what I am most experienced at preserving. I am neither brave- _I would certainly like to be brave_- nor cowardly in tumultuous happenings. Discretion is the one trait in which I can truly act on. But discretion and prudence were still secondary to my fear which showed itself vividly in my eyes. I was afraid, yes. But only sane human beings would be afraid to some degree.

He took a long look at me. I even thought his eyes settled on my lips for a split second before returning my gaze. Little-no _huge_, wide-winged butterflies swirled in my chest when spotting that, even if I may have imagined it. Many unspoken things even now remained unspoken. Lips did not need to be moving in order for one or the other to express what they were feeling. It was all in the matter of a sort of understanding and acceptance. But understanding was lost to me as he put distance between us as, backing away; his next words setting fire to my heart.

"Proceed down this corridor. Turn left, and follow the path until you reach an exit."

My chest compressed at the directive. He was ordering me to leave. No less, _ordering_. "_No._"

His eyes narrowed at my remark. He appeared determined, ready for what was to come. I knew him to not accept any counters, at least not from me. Maybe it was a matter of the sexes. Even so, stubbornness flowed through every vein in his large _hollow_ body. "Reach the exit and find protection outdoors. Locate Will and Sarah, and if you cannot, then I need you to move far from the Base as quickly and as quietly as you can."

"You're not coming with me." I whispered, my eyebrows constricting. It wasn't a question. This is what I had feared. He is leaving all of the dirty work to himself. My eyes locked with his, silently but sternly telling him that he was not going to win that easily. "I want to help you."

"You are assisting by avoiding peril. My mission is to evacuate each and every civilian from the Base."

"I can't just leave you. You can't just go off and fight Decepticons with a puny little pistol!" This was ridiculous! It was as if he thought himself to be of greater height and mass; thinking he was capable of defeating one of those Cybertronians single-handedly!

"We will encounter each other again when this is over."

He was ignoring my every argument. And now, I couldn't read his clouded eyes or his stoic countenance.

"Go."

"Ron…I can't just…go." My voice dropped to a murmuring level. This wasn't right. He needed help, some sort of assistance.

"_Now_, Elizabeth."

Again, my chest area tightened, neither liking being told to run nor abandon someone whom I shouldn't. _I need to go… I'm only a hindrance to him. _I blinked slowly. That word practically acted as another inferior attribute for my unique existence; a new quality that many would see first and foremost before anything other than what was good in me. _A hindrance. _Now I knew even if he required assistance, I couldn't offer any to him.

My expression gently disclosed realization, then morphed and became hard like his. I stared in his eyes for a moment longer, straining to hide my emotions, even though he can most likely find them anyhow. I felt unimportant; insignificant; irrelevant. I was incapable and inexperienced with the whole 'saving the world' thing evidently.

Stiffly, my head nodded once. I wanted to say something more, but decided against it. Things were getting much too complicated. My heart felt as if it was crumbling, slowly, and I had not a clue if he possessed even a sliver of concern. I didn't really expect him to. So as I inclined myself to strengthen my resolves, my body turned to face the direction of the nearest and safest exit.

Except, as I turned…

My wrist was snatched; body roughly spun around, and was crushed to the firm chest of a very resolute, peeving, and _vexingly_ tall brute.

Yet again.

_Potent_ dark eyes sought my own.

All too soon, thoughts of yearning and yen coursed along the nerve receivers and transmitters of my brain.

_No! I am supposed to be mad at him! I will not be so deeply in love when gazing into those __**terrible **__eyes and those equally __**terrible**__ lips and the beyond equally __**terrible**__ hard body that is regrettably pressed against mine. I will not succumb to this ludicrousness! _

_Do not go into the light, Elizabeth! _

…_And neither go into the dark!_

_Then, where the heck am I supposed to go?_

It was true. Ron and my _terrible _feelings for him were a mix of light and dark. I was clearly trapped in a silly and daft prison of multiple desires. And all too soon in that prison, I believed my mind was on a path to madness.

My own hand impulsively positioned itself between Ron's body and mine, feeling his steadfast warmth against my palm. He made no move as his eyes searched mine. A frighteningly warm hand unhurriedly made its way to my lower back. My eyes began widening as it went further around me. And, of course, the reddening of my cheeks was part of the equation. As his hand settled on the small of my back, our bodies pulled closer; our faces now mere inches.

The world around me was fuzzy as I couldn't shake the feeling how much I wanted to crash my lips to this good for nothing brute. And I believed his thoughts were much the same. But I really wasn't certain of anything at the moment. My other hand was placed between our bodies as a sort of brace; else my natural instincts replace it.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! This has to stop!_

_Okay, never mind, please don't stop!_

But this really wasn't the time to be romantic. Remote cries and the barraging of bullets brought me back to actuality. It was time for us to part ways.

I really, _really_ didn't want him to leave me however. For only a short amount of time we were reunited, but now an attack of Decepticons has to show itself, pulling us apart because of _duty_. My heart was thumping fiercely. Breathing, apparently, was no longer necessary to my needs as no breath came in or out of my nose, too afraid of the one before me standing in all his grandness. Even though we had a small, physical exchange not long ago, I still felt unsure of his feelings. He was so _hard_ to read. But, as of now, clearly he wanted something.

His eyes lowered, evaluating my every weakness.

I fleetingly saw a flash of conceit in his eyes, it traveling through him easily. He knew I was susceptible to his lures.

_I AM NOT!_

…_Sometimes maybe…_

_But not ALL the time!_

I stared into those bottomless blue eyes, careful not to soak too seriously in their waters. The shrewdness behind them roused too many ambiences to spread through my brittle bones. I closed my eyes for some odd reason. Maybe it is because I wanted to hide, or maybe because I somehow knew what was going to happen next.

His forehead touched mine; his breathing now wafting around my face in a pleasant sensation. I shook a bit from the strange effect he had on me, never getting acclimated to the incessant fuzzing that always seemed to fog my mind whenever our foreheads contacted.

"Ron." _Just…just don't go._

My hands slowly released their hold on him, moving upward towards his face. My fingers gently glided along his rough skin, fascinated by the feel. I was fascinated how I was able to touch him without him getting bemused or cross. I was savoring every moment of it, too. But something made him grasp my hands and pull them down. The rejection set off a low pang in my torso. I forced my eyes open.

He was upset. Well, on the outside it seemed. Inside, I could somewhat perceive an unfastening temper; set to emit at any time. His eyes were not looking in mine or at me whatsoever, staring behind me. It puzzled me. _What did I do?_ Perhaps I was too forward about something or was wasting too much time. And that hurt me. But he didn't free my hands. They stayed within his with some rigidity before he slowly let go. We stood in silence.

In the shadows, a whisper reached my ear. The low rumbling drove my legs feeble and faint. His voice sounded in my head even after he spoke, the words repeating in the same enchanting tone.

"Stay safe."

_Stay safe._

…

And he was gone.

All his warmth and security vanished in the gloom.

I almost didn't register a silhouette treading deep into the shadows. Each flash of transitory light allowed me to see every other step he took. The outline strode further into darkness until I no longer saw it.

* * *

><p>My eyes were finally adjusting to the sporadic arrivals of lights in the black.<p>

_There has to be an exit sign somewhere…_

I was cold. It always seemed to happen when I became nervous or unsure. And this was undeniably a tense situation. It was as if my blood was retreating to the core center of my body to protect, while leaving other parts, such as my hands and feet, chilled.

I was alone. The silence of the halls didn't help my fears as the balls of my feet padded softly on the stone floors. It was a compulsion of mine to welcome the throws of silence. You never knew when a foe was listening or following your moves. Silence can preserve you. For a time.

Then, I saw it. A sign. The glowing arrow pointed to turn left to reach an exit. _Yes!_

But, as I turned, my core felt as if it had frozen along with my hands and feet. I became solely immobilized on prime instinct.

There in the shadows, tapering red optics gleamed.

_Oh great._

Well…that was all I thought at the moment.

The Decepticon was wrought like a hound, but most surely bigger with a silver metal bulk. Its stance was predacious, ready to pounce if I even dared to _twitch_. My right hand shook as I held the pistol, as did my whole body. A deep fear began to spread itself to my heart, sending signals to my brain that I was going to die.

_I am aren't I?_

The hound growled; a profound metallic vibration which echoed through the halls. And in doing so, its tail flicked, causing jagged spikes to protrude into a form of mace-like weapon. It only made my bones quiver in submission.

I speedily, and almost clumsily, lifted the gun, pointing it at the wicked machine. I really doubted that a small 45 auto would injure even a miniscule Decepticon; but of course, had to try anyway.

A nearing gasp brought me out of my petrified state; however, affecting my body to practically jump into the air in alarm. My eyes adjusted again to the dark, getting accustomed to the continuous appearances of the red and orange emergency lights.

A woman and a man emerged from around another corner, possibly commencing toward the exit just as I. Their hands were tightly woven and I could plainly see their terror as they laid eyes on the thing before me. The Decepticon, seeing as I was not a threat, turned to them and bared its teeth viciously.

The woman cried. Fat tears streamed down her face as her mascara spilled in black streaks. Her date pulled her behind him in a rush. The hound turned toward them, slowly, as if testing the man, teasing him. The man had his eyes trained on the metallic beast but was unmistakably panicked.

**Bang!**

Everyone froze, including the hound. The sound of the bullet releasing and colliding with the Decepticon's metal hide was enough to make the darkened hallway sing with reverberations. Utter dread overflowed my shaking form. My hand held the pistol in front. The firearm had a plume of smoke exiting from its barrel.

I was the shooter.

I had the hound's attention.

My vision was immediately flooded by garnet optics. It inched closer, and I would've sworn its optics turned darker. The rapping of his claws on the stone floor sent ripples of goose bumps to spread along my arms and legs. The pistol in my hand shook unbelievably.

When daring to look back at the alarmed couple at another opening of a hallway, I briefly saw the man's lips move. My eyes strained in the dark. He repeated the movement.

_Shoot…_

I guess that was all it took. That was all it took for me to lose my fear. That was all it took for me to spring toward the hound, weapon firing repeatedly.

The hound snarled and launched into the air, irritated of the constant firing. Its claws made a final scrape across the floor as it leapt. Its jaws extended, baring rows of gnarled fangs. Its tail swirled above it, eager to strike into my tender skin and bone.

But I wouldn't let it.

Just as soon as it leapt, I ducked low, sliding onward across the floor as its toothed tail just managed a clean scratch along a part of my arm. I let out a loud gasp at the sharp contact. But, as soon as my slide ended, I wasted no time flipping around in a squat to aim at the Decepticon, drops of blood roving along my skin from my trivial wound. My heart dropped each time I pulled the trigger. Nothing seemed to penetrate into its skin.

It came closer and closer with each scuffing of the claws. It seemed to smile, its ruby eyes glinting, when detecting my plain fear arise. _It's playing with me… _I couldn't get a clear shot at the hound's source of life. My heartbeat swelled substantially and I could feel the blood draining from my face as a result of fear. I retreated sluggishly backward when on my rear.

_Please no! Not now! I can't die now! _

"_Hey, diesel breath_!"

I was startled at first by another voice in the hall. It took everything I had to cast a brief glance in the man's direction, fearing for his safety and curiosity getting a better hold on me than reason. The woman who was beside him had disappeared.

The hound had turned its attention on the man also, exposing its jagged rows of metallic choppers. It no longer paid any mind to me on the floor.

The man held up a fire extinguisher, its hose pointed solidly at the Decepticon. The extinguisher could spray out C02 (Carbon Dioxide), which meant that it might slow it down some and maybe do damage to the hound's metal skin from the extreme cold.

It must have been adrenaline which caused me to smile temporarily.

_He's definitely a marine._

"Come here you ugly son of a b-"

_Okay, now he's a really clumsy marine._

The hound came crashing down on the man in a speedy desire to exterminate. Some sort of spittle dripped from the machine whenever he got close to biting off the man's head. Freaked exclaims and wild snarls emanated from the two, and I was left watching worriedly. If I interfered, it may put the man in even greater danger.

_I need a clear shot!_ I wanted to shout to the man. But I didn't have the courage to do so, standing momentarily petrified as the two tussled, with a gun raised unsurely.

The man struggled to activate the extinguisher as the hound kept coming at him. He dodged the hound's claws and teeth however he could. I held my pistol tightly, waiting for a time when the Decepticon would be away from the man for a clear shot. I needed a shot at its spark.

The man smacked the hound's head with the extinguisher, causing the Decepticon to fly back some. It shook its noggin a bit after the unexpected blow. The man retreated to the wall behind him and lifted the extinguisher's hose. White spray propelled out of the nozzle and onto the Decepticon in a flurry. The hound's metal skin was beginning to turn silvery, as chilled vapor wafted over its structure. It released a piercing screech.

My weapon was still pointed at the thing, and I thought it was time to end this. I willed my hands to cease their trembling and to focus.

But as the hound yowled and became weaker and weaker with its skin gradually being frozen…

It stopped.

And soon after, the extinguisher ran out of dioxide.

I lowered my pistol as my eyes traveled over the motionless hound. It made no sound, except for its iced skin which sizzled and popped. I looked to the man, who looked to me. His eyes appeared wild from fear, but relaxed as relief took its place.

But, I frowned.

Hastily, my eyes flew to the metallic figure, aiming at its bulk.

The sizzling and popping became louder, and the frozen, white substance on his hide cracked, then shattered onto the floor.

It was alive and freed.

The man's expression was incredulous. He fidgeted with the extinguisher to make it work again, but that wasn't going to happen. Besides, I was the one who needed to end this. I could nearly detect the unraveling blind fury behind the bloodshot optics. And as its optics settled on me once again, I couldn't obtain enough nerve to even pull the darn trigger.

_He would be disappointed, Elizabeth. C'mon, remember what he said. Remember…_

My eyes focused, pupils hardening, mouth parting.

"_If your actions are displayed accurately, the weapon within your hands shall listen to your every command." He had said. _

"_Do not be afraid, rather be the bullet yourself and __**kill **__what you see fit to destroy." _

With a shaky voice…

"Eat lead."

**Bang!**

A gasp escaped me as the shot was fired. My body flew back. My bones fell limp. I allowed myself a few moments of recline on the stone floor, thinking uncaringly. All thoughts went blank as my mind became hollow and cold.

An unpleasant brassy, cracking sounded near my ears. My nose caught a scent of some sort of gasoline. Gurgling noises echoed through the hall in a disturbing manner. I couldn't bring myself to reality it seemed. But I forced my body up and my eyes settled painstakingly onto the hound.

I shook and my breathing labored drastically. I had to get away before it got up, before it sprung.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay."

A presence took place beside my form on the floor. I vaguely caught his reassuring words, too busy planning to escape whether he was with me or not. I had had enough of this alien.

"You're alright. It's dead. It's gone."

_It's dead. It's gone. _

_**What?**_

I focused on the so-called corpse, seeing it only jerk as the scent of strong petrol swayed through the hall. _I think I'm gonna be sick_. My nose wrinkled over the vile stench.

Someone's warm, hazel eyes met mine. They didn't belong to anyone I knew. The skin around his were crumpled, and it took me a moment to fathom he was actually smiling.

And I really couldn't believe that he actually started to _laugh_.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Anger and frustration were beginning to take its place. Why was this man laughing when a _Decepticon_, in the form of a _vicious_ hound, almost killed me with its bare metal _paws_?!

His smile immediately faded. A hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't cry."

_I'm crying?_

I rashly - hopefully not too rash- pushed his hand away, wiping my tears quickly in the process. "Who are you?" I finally asked, embarrassed with my slight hoarse voice.

He smiled. "I'm Sam."

I didn't smile back, mainly because I was still trembling with after-shock. "Elizabeth." I slowly rose from the floor with the support of the wall. He followed suit.

"We should be quiet. I really don't want to have any more surprise attacks. We're vulnerable enough as it is." Droplets of sweat were forming on his forehead. I finally noticed his tuxedo had rips in some places from his brawl with the robot.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you a soldier here?"

"No, definitely not. You?"

"I'm not a soldier." I looked down at the metal carcass, eyes scanning over the steaming spark chamber where the bullet pierced.

Where it pierced out of pure luck.

"Then where'd you get the gun?"

My eyes turned back to his in the dim lighting, and then spotted the firearm lying against the wall where I must have dropped it when killed the creepy, _nasty_ Decepticon. "A soldier." I then remembered my wound from before, seeing it slowly drip with blood. The blood was already starting to dry. I ripped a piece of fabric from my dress and wrapped it around my arm. I looked around, gathering the hazy exclamations of people from where we stood. It was almost deadly quiet aside from the screams. "We should help them." I whispered. My hand grasped the pistol from its lying position and again looked back at Sam.

"I'm sure the Autobots are doing the best they can." His face turned nearly pleading. "We need to get out of here, okay? Decepticons could be swarming the halls just like that one." He glanced at the corpse as it lay on the floor. He was almost rambling with his fast-paced words and sentences. "Besides just l-look at us. I mean, we're in formal wear for Pete's sake."

Well of course he was right, so I complied, nodding. "Then we should find that exit."

He seemed to relax slightly, shoulders slumping. "What are they after?" He asked distractedly, wide eyes searching the halls.

"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling we'll figure it out real quick." I muttered grimly.

A sudden boom made us lose our balance and fly to opposite walls of the hallway. Profound vibrations crossed through the floors, causing our legs to scrunch up. The ceiling above trembled severely.

_Excruciating_ screeching submerged our senses.

I covered my ears in agony, the fearsome echo enough to split them. Pain-filled moans escaped my mouth as the wretched sound flooded my mind and its thoughts, causing my body to slide down the wall and onto the floor. Wetness leaked into my eyes and I didn't know how much longer I could contain myself before tumbling into unconsciousness.

The screeching increased its profundity, the intensity of the sound causing my ears to nearly leak with blood.

_Fight it! Fight it! _

_Make it __**Stop!**_

And suddenly…it stopped.

And along went the bursting of glass and emergency lights in the halls.

I flinched, shielding my face as best I could from the impending flakes of glass shooting this way and that. We were left in complete darkness. I rested a little. My ear drums steadily ceased their ringing.

"Sam?"

I heard him groan. "What the _hell_ was that?!"

I breathed. Once. Twice. "I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied when moving my jaw around, popping my ears.

"I'm _never_, _ever_ coming to N.E.S.T Base _ever _again. Don't want anything to do with them anymore. Just want to have a normal life with a wife and maybe a couple of kids…"

"Sam! Are you alright? You're mumbling, which isn't a good sign."

A sigh traveled to my hearing. "I'm fine."

I sat there and breathed for a couple of seconds. "Where are you?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"I-I'll come to you. Just keep talking." He paused. "But be very quiet, okay?" Another pause. "Or maybe you should just stay quiet and I'll feel around for you." He rambled on.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little. This guy was a handful.

"Sam, we'll be fine if we just talk in light tones." I started making conversation for him to find me. My back slouched against the wall. "Where did that woman go before all this happened?"

I heard him shuffling around with some crunching of glass shards. It smelled of smoke from the eruption of electricity. "Uh, Carly? I told her to run to the exit, said I would be following shortly. You can see that I lied."

"She won't be happy."

"No, she won't."

By that time, his hand touched my elbow.

"Follow me, and stay close to the wall." I crouched low to the cold floor. My body pressed snugly against the stone wall and he followed. By trailing the wall, we would be able to reach _some_ kind of destination. We started moving along it at a satisfactory pace. It was sort of difficult at first with my annoying blue dress, but I supposed I managed. "The exit shouldn't be too far from here." I whispered. My voice lightly rebounded off the walls in the dark. Now without the alarms going off, I could hear openly.

Thundering booms continued to vibrate through the walls. My growing fear for the people never wavered. But for now, as we crept along the walls, and when we both agreed to stay quiet, I was busy listening to the very serious mutterings of this guy named Sam.

I smiled.

I liked this guy.

* * *

><p>"U.S. Marines, U.S. Marines! Get down on the ground!"<p>

We had just gotten up from the floor after crawling past how many corners? We didn't exactly know. All I knew was that N.E.S.T was much larger than I had originally expected. It had seemed endless in the dark. A faint breeze had alerted us that the exit was near, and open. It wasn't long before we turned another corner that flashlights blinded our vision, marines yelling at us.

Sam sighed in relief and or exasperation. We slowly kneeled to the floor, our hands placing themselves on our heads. "Hey, hey, hey. We're not Decepti-creeps, okay? So take it easy on us! Hey, watch it! This is a new suit! It already has a couple of slits!"

A soldier searched Sam for any weapons, or any metal qualities he might have to be certain he wasn't a robot of any sort. They did the same with me, taking Ron's gun, and I was left having a suffering in my gut. I was still recovering from the aftermath of my first killing. My very first killing just happened to be a fulminating Decepticon.

"Come with us! We need to get you two to safety!" A soldier behind dark goggles and a face-mask proclaimed.

"Did a woman come this way?!" Sam motioned fervently with his hands after he was searched. "She's tall, has blonde hair!"

We were tugged away by this small unit of marines while Sam voiced his questions. I tried to get an eyeful of the outside, glad to be rid of complete darkness even though it was still dark. Many crowds of people were like ants as they scattered away from the Base. They were sprinting toward the flat desert. The thundering booms were louder than they were before in the halls. Fire ate up patches of green across the courtyard. Statues were cracked or crushed.

But what stood out to me most, were voices; in the distance.

Almost _metallic_-like voices.

They were too far to be heard word for word. But they sounded angry…and heated. The familiar bellowing rumbles followed shortly after.

"We need to move, now!"

I didn't realize I was slacking until one of the men pulled me onward. My bare feet hit moist, sinewy grass as we ran to the numbers of fearful people.

"Everyone, stay calm!" One frustrated soldier shouted.

_Yeah, I don't think they're listening very well, sir._

The soldier and his affiliates left Sam and I instructions to stay with the large crowd of people. They had to escort others to this destination as well.

"_Sam_!"

I turned when hearing Sam's name being called. A tall, blonde haired woman came strutting towards us in very uncomfortable-looking high heels. It wasn't long before she pulled him in for a hard and passionate kiss.

I laughed a little, gazing at anything but the two as they had their reunion. And even more so when she ended it and slapped him across the chest indignantly.

"_Samuel James Witwicky_! Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" She hugged him fiercely, eyes watering and red. "I will give back your ring if you do."

_Wait._

_**Witwicky**__?_

…_You have got to be joking._

"Everyone get down!"

It was a blur, really. I had immediately dropped to the ground at the command when a top part of the Base's roof was blown to pieces by an unknown force. The ground shook beneath us. Women were screaming and men were yelling.

Two F-22 jets came soaring through the blasted opening. _F-22s…_

They were headed this way.

And the only odd thing was that something green was attached to one of the jets, and something orange was attached to the other. Lights were _everywhere_.

I didn't have time to see clearly enough though, for the whole civilian and soldier crowd went running, seeking safety among the outer skirts of the desert area. Helicopters were in the air, drifting above us. Harriers hovered overhead, aiming at the Decepticons. Marines, Navy, Air Force; they were all here. Here to help us.

"Ya wan som mo', ya filfy son o' Primus?" A strangely familiar yet brassy voice questioned.

To who or what, I didn't have a clue. It was all I heard until a deafening boom embed itself into the earth. An invisible wave of air knocked us over. Oxygen momentarily drained from my lungs. My eyes met the star-filled sky as I lay on my back. My hands felt stringy grass and dirt. Ringing invaded my hearing as the boom's rumble clouded my ears.

Shock. This was shock.

And because of it I suppose, I barely registered my body being pulled up almost immediately off the cold ground.

_Sam?_

"We gotta go, Elizabeth! C'mon, look at me!"

My bones found their strength and I willed my ears and mouth to cooperate with me. I stood up with Sam's hand on my arm for support. He quickly tugged me alongside him. Carly was on my other side. I quickly regained steadiness and freed myself of Sam's aid.

Dirt was flying everywhere because of the large collision of the F-22 jet. I looked back, still moving with Sam, his girlfriend, and all the others. Two Cybertronians were deep in combat. I could hear raspy retaliations, groans, and wails. The F-22 fighter was obviously one of the two combatants, and larger than the small, neon green automaton. Even though the one was the larger, the other had velocity and dexterity to his movements. The larger was having problems keeping up, but his weapons were large and to a point, overwhelming. Each firing of the alien's missiles or canons deafened our ears.

"Where are you taking us?!" I shouted to a random soldier. It looked as if he belonged to Delta Force, but I wasn't positive. My bare feet were receiving a heck of a beating as we all ran to shelter. Explosions were at our back and it was earsplitting along with the crowd's screams.

He looked at me behind protective shades as we ran. Breathing was becoming difficult but adrenaline kept me rolling. "To an underground fortress! It's specifically designed for emergencies! Now go! Keep moving!"

Sam moved in front of me swiftly, shouting to the soldier. "Hey, look, the Autobots are gonna need more help than this! More Decepticons are pouring in! Yo-You, gotta do something!" His words had an unnerved pitch. His eyes looked dead on into the soldier's, and I wanted to grin. My faith lifted at his optimism.

But a reply didn't come. Couldn't come.

Another bellowing boom resounded through the Earth. The remaining F-22 jet rocketed itself into soil. We stumbled a little on our feet but recovered. The marine shouted orders to some others and went on his way toward the commotion. The aliens were far enough away now to barely see them in the dark; save for the sparks and illumination of their cannons as they whizzed and whirred. The orange Cybertronian remained fastened to the jet's left wing. It looked like it was trying to scratch and pound the jet to death. When looking forward again, people were disappearing into the ground which meant we have nearly reached the underground tunnels of N.E.S.T. The passages must have been blocked when we were inside the Base.

"Go! Go! Go! Keep moving people!" A marine bawled nearby. He stood at the entrance with his weapon raised at the conflict behind us in the distance, lest they happened to move closer. The mass of civilians followed his commands as they strode into the ground. My legs were bruised from all the falling and tripping. I could feel faint stings along many limbs, knowing they were minor scratches from rubble falling from the night sky.

It was total mayhem.

Harriers were emerging and fired at the scene, causing heaps of dust to sweep into the air. Grating roars of agony originated from various directions in the murk. But as they launched missiles into the bodies of the enemy, one was torn piece by piece, soon bursting into flames; the pilot's cries could be heard even to my ears. Its remains landed noisily on the ground, tremors traveling within the earth. I steadied myself when spreading my arms to keep balance.

A dark winged shape sprawled through the atmosphere, jumping for the residual aircraft. The harrier tried to outmaneuver the thing but failed as the dark form used talons to sever the wings off primarily. The harrier came crashing just as the other. I knew it had been another Decepticon.

My hope was thoroughly subdued as destruction befell on our reinforcements. I could barely see what was occurring. It looked as if our skills were outnumbered. There was an escape plan, but what of an attack plan?

Thoughts filtered my mind; thoughts of Will fighting alone; thoughts of Sarah weeping; thoughts of Robert shouting profanities; thoughts of Ron surrounded. They all had me stopping, a realization pulling itself together briskly.

I was _running_.

I should be _with_ them. And now, I didn't want to go underground. I didn't want to leave Will, Sarah, Epps, or Ron behind. I had to help somehow; and I would _not_ be a hindrance. My face congealed. My eyes lit on fire. I purposefully focused on assembling my anger so I could acquire courage; so I could be brave and find my family.

People rushed past me in shadows. I turned from safety, eyes finding peril, and caught my breath before beginning to run a new, perilous route, eyes watering.

"Elizabeth!"

I turned to see Sam and his girlfriend making their way back to me, hand in hand. Their eyes were as wide as dish plates. I was irritated that they followed. I didn't want Sam to get mixed up in this.

"What are you doing?" Sam shouted. "No, you can't go back!"

"I have to! My family is out there and I'm not going to sit in a hole and watch what happens!" My jaw clenched tightly as I looked to the ground somewhat. I watched his eyes change to various emotions, shifting this way and that. "You should go, Sam! Watch over her!" I nodded my head at Carly. "You've already saved the world multiple times!" I paused, a person bumping into me hard making me stagger a little. He raised both eyebrows, clearly wondering how I knew that information. "But I'm going back!"

"They're going to the shelter! They'll be okay!" Sam reasoned.

"Three are fighting Decepticons! I need to go!"

They didn't move.

His girlfriend, Carly replied this time, shouting. "Then, we'll go with you! You can't be on your own!" Sam nodded at her statement, even though he appeared awfully apprehensive.

I almost rolled my eyes out of both irritation and rile. But, deeper inside, I was grateful that they would come with me. I didn't want to go alone. And so I didn't object, mainly because we were spoiling enough time as some people were being killed or injured.

I nodded firmly. My body turned again toward the fight in the gloom. It seemed to go on forever and I wondered when dawn would come. My eyes narrowed as dirt acted like mist and showered on us, sullying our skin. My face felt tight from drying tears staining my face. And in addition when turning, I understood I needed something; a very _necessary_ something.

A weapon.

And as my eyes lay on a dead soldier off to the side and closer to the battle, I could dimly see a knife in his lifeless grasp, the other sustaining a rifle. Blood had puddled around his left side. My body tensed at the sight. But this was no time to shed tears. I had to salvage whatever arms I could.

_He won't be using it any longer. It's for the best. _I reasoned with my tussling thoughts.

"C'mon!" I shouted to Sam and Carly as we trotted through the distressed mobs of people. We headed in the opposite direction of them all. We all had to be shouting to hear one another. Things were _really_ getting out of hand.

"What are you doing?!"

"We need weapons, don't we?!"

"Where can we find weapons out here?!" Carly asked, skeptical.

"There!" I pointed to the body. "Can you shoot?!"

"It's not my strong suit!" Sam replied. He sounded unsure, but ready nonetheless.

"You and me both!" I glanced at him reassuringly. I tried to make him feel like he wasn't alone. Because he wasn't.

We reached the body. A still smoking singe was implanted into the soldier's side, most likely killing him within a split moment. I passed the rifle to Sam. He seemed vastly unfamiliar with the gun, but soon learned quickly. For that I was thankful.

I handed the pistol that was on his leg to Carly. "Can you shoot?!"

"Barely, I guess! But I have military blood in me!" She nodded, assuring me. I nodded in return, smiling spite of our hectic situation.

I took a deep breath as my eyes settled on a blade on his chest. My fingers clasped themselves around the grip, feeling the hard rubber. My other hand found a secondary pistol on his other hip, somewhat nauseated that it had blood partially glued to it. Truly, I didn't know what I was doing. Marching into the battlefield and using what little knowledge I had to take down Decepticons. I had killed one, but that was entirely luck. But soldiers were out there and killing them, so why couldn't we?

A woman screamed.

Well, far too many women were screaming, but this one seemed _extremely_ distressed. And it was barely heard; yet my ears still caught the high tones and feminine distinction. The only thing was…it sounded especially recognizable.

Sam and Carly curved their heads toward the sound, having heard it also. Sam's eyes were overly alert for any danger that would concern us civilians and soldiers. I didn't blame him. In the darkness behind us, I could see more Cybertronian shapes and another crowd of people sprinting our way.

"Put her down! _Put her down, now_!" I heard someone shout harshly; furiously.

_Will?!_

My pupils widened in terror. _No, it can't be._

"Let's go." I didn't know if they heard me, but it was mainly for my confidence that needed some work. I stood from the ground, and with Sam and Carly headed toward the scream. We were headed to the heart of this outbreak. We were going to help end this.

* * *

><p>Outside the N.E.S.T. Base, in the desert, a battlefield was established.<p>

Aircraft of various forms flew about N.E.S.T. in an alert approach. Raucous gunfire clinked against metal. Shouts of distress sounded from all around Sam, Carly, and I.

"Keep your head down!" I heard Sam say to Carly. My eyes were busy searching ahead, fixed on a battlefield where sonorous expletives and outcries rung. Shrill and rowdy gunfire set the scene ablaze. Cybertronians and men alike were thrown this way and that. Just watching it made me slack a bit in dismay. We hid from the eyes of soldiers in the dark. Anyhow, they were occupied plenty. Their attention was solely on the center of this crisis. And we were heading straight for it.

_How exciting!_

_Not._

"_**Let her go**__!_"

_Almost there. Almost there._

We were nearly there. It was maddening what we were doing. What_ I_ was doing. And the battle was becoming even more frenzied. The shapes of the Autobots and Decepticons were unclogging. My hands held both pistol and blade. I forced myself to gain confidence. But another part of me was having a really tough time cooperating.

_WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M EVEN PUTTING PEOPLE I JUST MET IN DANGER! WAY TO GO! GREAT, NO, __**SUPERB**__ THINKING! LET'S ALL GET KILLED IN THIS WRANGLE!_

I just had to roll my eyes. _Get a hold of yourself…_

Sam snagged my arm and drew the three of us behind a flipped and abandoned tank without so much as a word. I could hear his and Carly's ragged breathing from the all the running, and found that I myself was breathing quite desperately as well. We three peeked out to the battle that was only about seventy-five yards away.

Various forms of robotic aliens were showed as torch lights were flashed upon them from helicopters above, aiming to kill the enemy. Voices were becoming much clearer; although, most of the language was of the Cybertronian dialect, and of course…I am no extraterrestrial linguist.

A missile fired and hit an enemy on the field, causing him to fly backwards in a spiral and plummet to the ground.

The same woman screamed once more.

My eyes searched for the source. And there in the darkness, feet of numerous forms appeared firstly. Then showed torsos; then emerged human faces as they ran in our direction, opposite of the action that was transpiring.

They were N.E.S.T. Base soldiers.

A majority wore armored vests around their black and white tuxedoes, baring pockets stocked with magazines and combat knives. They held various rifles in their arms. And among them, were yet more civilians.

I stood upright from behind the overturned tank, eyes on them all. My eyes searched for my aunt and uncle first and foremost.

"Wait!" I heard Sam say. But soon he was standing beside me, along with the blonde.

"Move it, move it! Get to the fortress!" The command was aimed at us, coming from one of the N.E.S.T. soldiers.

I didn't listen; for that's when I spotted a billowing dress in the mass of soldiers and civilians.

"_Aunt Sarah_!" I cried, immediately running to her. Her head had risen at the sound of my voice, confusion clearly masking her perturbed features. Then just as I felt her gaze, she was trotting toward me with urgency, forehead creased with deep concern. I met her halfway with as much enthusiasm, more than happy she was alive and well.

But as we reached one another, it was a short reunion. Well, it wasn't a reunion whatsoever. We were taken to the ground from a sudden burst of an explosion transpired overhead.

"Sarah, Liz, get to the outskirts, _now_! Sam, what the hell are you doing here?!"

_Will! _He had appeared beside us and Robert beside him, looking rowdy and rough. They too had vests over their black suits, sporting rifles just as the others. Both Sarah and I stood hastily, breathing labored. But _once again_, there was quite the loud interruption. But it wasn't like the others.

All Cybertronians ceased their warfare as they viewed the new arrival on the ground.

It was an F-22 fighter jet.

He stood tall and menacingly; most likely the leader of this raid. His plates were colored much like a standard jet, excluding the black supernatural markings across the tan metal. His artilleries were drawn. I could see missiles loaded and ready. But the arrival simulated nonchalance as his weapons were lowered and non-glowing. Another landed suddenly behind him, thrusters declining.

I was _incredibly_ confused.

"Thundercracker." A very tall and blue Autobot revealed. His mouth was hidden behind a metal covering, and eyes shone like glowing turquoise.

The first F-22, or Thundercracker, merely turned a lip plate upward, showing absolutely no humor. His ruby eyes shone darkly, appearing empty and deadpan in lack of emotion. "Prime."

_Oh, wow…_ Never before had I heard a Decepticon _speak_. So let me tell you, his voice was _dripping_ with iniquity. Frissons throughout my body made goose bumps rack my skin when hearing that horrible intonation. The utterance was dulled, but had an echoing tone attached. Caution overruled my instincts.

My eyes widened considerably. But even more so as I beheld the Autobot who spoke to him. _So __**he**__ is the Autobot leader._

"Be-gone…or you shall suffer consequences beyond your imagining. I give you the option of returning to the wormhole you derived, Thundercracker. I suggest you accept it." The Prime said, and then shifted almost casually, playing the Decepticon's game. "But if you dare show yourself to me for a second time, your fate then will not be as providential."

"No, let us be rid of this _filth_! He has caused too much destruction for a merciful release!" Another grating voice responded. I had to agree with whoever had disagreed with the Prime. But that was only my opinion. However, the Prime was the Autobot leader most likely because of his open mind to even the Decepticons and their wicked intellects. So in a way, I also agreed to his words.

"I only want a few things for my return journey to my Master." Thundercracker's optics flashed between the two who spoke. Artificial innocence was apparent within his tone. "Give them to me and many of your precious humans shall be spared their lives."

The second jet cackled. It almost sounded _insane_. "Or most of them shall be _spared_."

"And who is this Master whom you speak? Megatron has been deceased for four years now." Yet another metallic voice questioned warningly.

He simply smirked, mouth plates curling upward.

"Enough games, Thundercracker! What is it that you so desperately require?"

His head deliberately rotated toward the spot where Sam stood, who was fidgeting rather uneasily with his newly acquired rifle. Optics gleamed red.

"First…I'll take the boy."

It happened so fast.

Without a thought, I had sprinted in the direction of the guy named Sam Witwicky, needing to save his life. My blue, tarnished dress blew in different directions as I did so. And when I had reached him in the last possible moment, my body had been snatched quite brusquely in a hard, _metal_ hand. Massive, piercing claws wrapped themselves around my legs and torso.

So now, I was in the tightly compressed grasp of a Decepticon, starting to regret my decision of saving Sam instantly.

"No…!" Sam shouted loudly enough for his voice to reach me as I was elevated in a gigantic palm. Others shouted as well, including a distant cry from Sarah. "Take me, take _me_!" Sam continued his loud ranting. I silently thanked his concern for my well-being. I would be concerned also if someone was in the hands of a Decepticon.

"Well, what do we have here?" Enflamed optics scanned my figure. "Another one." He paused as everything around us seemed to hold their breath. "How _fortunate_."

The crimson optics left my face, leaving me to swallow deeply in anguish. They settled on the Autobots before him, face plates smiling callously. The optics flashed in hostility, and a disconcerting chill swirled within my gut in unpleasant consternation.

I knew his subsequent actions would be wicked. A conspiracy was behind that smile of his. And I had a forthcoming suspicion I was part of it.

_Or I was just a plain, ordinary, common __**hindrance**__._

"…Lord Starscream sends his regards."

_White_ hot pain _drilled_ across my back.

I screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

_Vicious_ pain immersed both my body and essence. I screamed until my throat could no longer contain it; my mouth soon drying in the desert winds. I could no nothing. Only my eyes remained wide open, and mouth agape in a silent yell. Tears freely oozed down my face, mixing with dirt and dust. Traumatization drew me into its veiled comprise.

It felt as if my back was _splitting_; like a blade was dragging its serrated point past and above my spine in a dreadfully slow pace. Everything seemed to halt at a brisk stop as the point gave a final drag before sliding off my lower back. I didn't have the strength of voice anymore, to scream what I was experiencing.

All sorts of havoc began then, as I faintly heard maddened bellows and cries lift to even my height as I was dangling in the grasp of a vile Decepticon.

A thought came to my head as I thought of the thing that practically tore my body apart.

_I hate robots._

Somewhere, a _great_ definite roar of rage tore through to my muffled hearing, far surpassing those with weaker vocals.

"_**No…**_**!**"

A huge, sudden impact, metal on metal, had me flying out of the Decepticon's clutches and into the air. I stayed immobile, when airborne, the pain just too much. But I could no longer feel it, really. My back had become numb and mind endured the persistent emotion of surprise. Hazy bellows, growls, and roars were all that traveled to the nearly deaf ears of mine. Words of an uncommon tongue I could somewhat distinguish.

Ground, yes that was ground. And I was falling straight to it. But even when perceiving the all too familiar flat surface, I had no sense to be afraid. In fact, I had welcomed it for that one moment. Welcomed it because it was a finer death than the suffering I was withstanding. I wanted it to end. _Now_.

But somewhere…in a little tiny part of my rational mentality, I knew that death at this time was the wrong path to journey. It was the _easiest_ avenue to take.

And at that moment of resistance, I was caught.

The abrupt contact shot pain through my numb body for a split second, but then my numbness returned. The movement of bones was impossible for me. And if I _did_ move, the pain would surely return. I really didn't want it to return.

Large, inhuman fingers tightly coiled themselves around my quaking, dirtied figure. And I knew it was much different from the previous hand that contained me. The hold, in its own sense, was inexplicably consoling. It was _warm_, almost hot. I didn't have enough reason journeying through my brain to back away from the interaction, having no clue as to who or what was sequestering me from the world and all its perceptible danger. But to say the least, I was appreciative. And I was…drawn to it. Maybe it was the dizziness in my head or the strange thoughts I was having, but I felt captivated by it.

I was _lifted_. Slowly. By that large, otherworldly hand. One warm, metal hand. A black hand, I realized sluggishly.

Warm liquid seeped along my own fingers as they lay on the smooth metal beneath me, unmoving and feeling that warmth. I didn't think this liquid felt right, wondering how a _fluid_ appeared on a giant palm. But soon, I began to grow…cold. Not even the massive palm's alleviating heat could prevent it.

I tried to see the one holding me, straining everything I could on it-_him_. But my mind was so dazed with such a strange feeling of pain. I was twitching some, I knew. Shudders of pain sailed from my legs to my head; one end to the other. But I stared straight at him. Because I knew; I knew he would be the last one I would see before slipping into unconsciousness.

And I didn't know if I'd be able to wake up.

Humming inundated my hearing.

_Smoldering_ sapphire plagued my sight.

I was drowned…in blue.

Something struck into my core. A torrent of foreign feelings and emotions sank deep inside my heart, fabricating sensations and thirsts I have never known, nor any human being for that matter. I was awakened by an all too familiar force as it stirred memories within me.

_I began crawling under Ironhide just as before when washing him. There was a little leak. Oil pans were some of the most flimsy sections of a truck. The leak should have been larger, but considering he is an Autobot, it was probably an accurate size. _

_I crawled further. I went further because of curiosity, but was also tugged by some sort of a compelling pull, silently willing me to advance. Stronger and more effective it became as each of my knees met the concrete garage floor. My brain fuzzed with strange dizziness from a feeling that I had never felt. And soon enough, my ears heard something._

_It was a faint humming…_

_ I stopped, turning myself upon my back. The metal above me was of fine craftsmanship. Markings of an unusual sort acted like tattoos trailing along the metal. With a gentle hand, I lightly caressed the foreign steel with the soft digits of my fingers. I think then, Ironhide…shivered. The metal above me had quaked to some extent, however fleeting it was. _

_Beneath this particular metal plate, his spark was hidden. The life source of this powerful Autobot was just within the confines of this overlay. I could…feel it; at least I think. The humming was emitting from his spark, it slowly growing louder with each passing second as I examined the peculiarities of Ironhide. _

_However, before I could move back again, a sudden pulse of energy spread along the veins and through the blood vessels of my body. My body uplifted when it came, irises becoming large, and absorbing heart pounding energy like no other. I couldn't control it. I didn't know what to do when emanating a light inhale of breath._

_That pull was not ordinary at all._

**No, indeed…**

Dawn never came to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'mmmm Baaaacckkk!<strong> ***Crying miserably* I'm so _very _sorry everyone. You probably hate me and this story now. But thank you to those who still love it and read it! Life most surely got in the way. I had finals this week, too. But I know, excuses, excuses... I really tried hard to get this done right on Christmas, but I was really busy then also. And jeez, I'm a terrible writer. FIVE MONTHS! Just kill me now, huh?**

**Thank you very much Lunar Radioactive and Call me Suger honey for your heart-warming support. And to those who reviewed, wondering what the heck happened to me and my story. And it was probably quite thrilling for Abyss Prime and ForgeandGred4Ever to have my chapter to come up today since you guys reviewed today! So thanks for your loyalty! And also, this story-_hopefully you caught on_- takes places 4 years after the third transformers movie. And now Thundercracker and Skywarp are in motion! And I know things got really dark in this chapter and, sorry to say, they will get darker as chapters get written. But they will get much lighter, I promise! **

**Now... Some Fanfiction authors will do this at the end of their chapters and I would also like to do it for a more interesting ending along with my rambling.**

**_***Who is your favorite Autobot and or Decepticon?_ _And why?_**

**Thanks for sticking with 'lil 'ol me. Next chapter will be both heart-warming and dark. Sorry for any mistakes! I try! Hope to post soon! Thank you! Review, they really keep me going...**


End file.
